Code Geass: The White Devil
by kingjustin1019
Summary: The White Devil was to have said been a kind fellow, some say that he is a demon who kills. just who is Shiro? and what is his role in the World that Lelouch will bring? and will Nunnally give Shiro a reason to live? Nunnally x OC pairing.
1. The Day the Devil Awakens

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 1: The Devil Appears**

 **Stage 1: The Day The Devil Awakens**

 **Normal POV**

 _(Play Mobile Suit Gundam OST 1 Track 3 The Long Sleep [first half])_

Area 11, Formally known as Japan, was a country brimming with Sakuradite, containing 75% of the world's supply, It was a super-conductor of electricity, meaning it can generate lots of energy, powering almost anything known to man, this resource however soon became a fuel for a warmachine. That machine was Britannia, a nation that controlled over ⅓ of the world, its people have the ideal that only the strongest can survive, some of its people think that isn't so, those people were viewed as radicals, traitors of the empire. The island nation held on to its neutrality, making Britannia the looming superpower it is now. In 2010 a.t.b, Britannia invaded the small island nation, bringing a new weapon, Knightmare frames, in about months the nation surrendered. Unknowingly to the Britannians, 2 exiled Britannians of royal blood were sent as bargaining chips. The world was divided between 3 superpowers. The Holy Britannian Empire, The European Union, and The Chinese Federation. For 7 long years, there has been nothing but terrorism, corruption, slaughter, disease, discrimination, hunger, poverty and even fear was brought all over Area 11. Its native people renamed with a mere number, Eleven. For 7 years, a Exiled Britannian Prince known as Lelouch Vi Britannia vowed to destroy Britannia and all that it is. But even he does not know of an even greater threat. The power of the kings, Geass. A power said to have blessed those who would complete the contracts of those of an immortal with immortality, eternal regeneration, and eternal youth. The Geass Order, a cult who worship this power that could give anyone what they desire, have genetically bred a child with a power unlike any other. For 17 years since Lelouch Vi Britannia's Birth, this child had escaped the order. He had piloting experience unlike any other. His was that of the knights of the round, Britannia's elite soldiers. For 17 years this child would become….. The White Devil…

 **Who will survive?**

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

Shinjuku Ghetto, one of the many ghettos that borders the Tokyo settlement that is now in shambles after the Shinjuku disaster, which was brought to an end by Zero himself, who murdered Prince Clovis La Britannia himself. In an abandoned storage house, a few Britannian mechanics Including Chico Rodriguez, an Honorary Britannian who works in the Britannian Reformation Group called The Blue Knights, have been working on a new prototype knightmare frame, this one was a 6th generation, a missing link per say. The Knightmare Frame had 2 vulcans in its head. Each of them firing 25mm bullets. It came with a shield, 2 slash harkens in the chest area, 2 more on the waist, 2 prototype Beam Sabres, Weapons that produces a blade shaped energy beam that can cut through a Knightmare like a hot knife through butter, only there is no butter on the knife to begin with, modified with 2 jet boosters and an experimental weapon called a Beam Rifle. The mechanics are almost finished with the machine.

 **Chico POV**

Man. to think that they want us to get this thing ready…. I mean this thing maybe high tech and all, but Knightmare sized Lightsabers? Only a science geek would force me into this, and that's why i'm stuck here doing this. I was applying the finishing touches on the unit. They said that the higher-ups want this thing combat ready and good to go on the day they get here. I put the energy filler in and done. I wiped off the sweat on my forehead and called it a day. "Alright. Thats enough. We finished up here, I'll tell the big guys that it's finished." I say as everyone finally stopped working and I went to call the boss. "Yeah sir. it's finished." i tell the boss. "Good. is the thing ready?" he asked. "we made a few adjustments. Aside from that, she's ready." I say to him on the phone.

"Where's the pilot?" I ask.

"He'll be here shortly. Just wait." the boss tells me.

"Well when is the pilot gonna get here?" I ask.

"A few minutes if on schedule." the boss tells me.

"Right. Thank you." I tell him.

"No need soldier. Good luck." he says before he hangs up.

My name is Chico Rodriguez, age 10, good mechanic, born in Area 3. I had been an orphan all my life, the boss took me in and like it or not, the Blue knights are my family now. All those years, helping them fix up their machines. Can't have an army without machines to help. That's how I see it. I see a hooded figure enter the storage house with a truck. I assumed this was the pilot.

"Are you the pilot they sent?" I ask.

"Why of course I am." He replies.

"Well good timing. Your chariot awaits." I say pointing to the knightmare. We covered her up so it would be a surprise.

"The Keys?" He asks.

"Right here." I say handing him the key.

The key looked like something you see with a Sutherland key, only this one had 2 pointing horns on it. The horns took a 'V' shape, meaning Victory. He took the key and entered the frame. I saw the driver, he had sky blue hair, glasses and blue eyes. The guy was none other than Maxmillion Vermillion, The Blue Death they called him, he took out 5 members of the Royal Guard. No one knows who the guard was under, didn't matter really, everybody assumed it was the Late 12th Prince. He took 5 of his guardsmen out on his own. Good thing he's on our side.

"Chico I presume?" he asks. I was so nervous, I couldn't tell what I was doing.

"Y-y-yes sir." I say saluting the man.

"Come on, I'm only like what, 15? No need for formalities. Not good with them lately. Just call me Max." he says telling me his name.

"Here's the Pilot's File. You'll find it interesting old sport." he says giving me the File. I read the File.

* * *

 **Name: Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried**

 **DOB: 10/19/02**

 **Nationality: Eleven-Britannian Half-Breed**

 **Rank: Private**

 **Combat Record: 0 combat deployments.**

 **Hair Color: Silver White**

 **Eye Color: Red**

* * *

"Private? I thought I was getting an experienced Pilot." I say to him. I mean a private? Fresh out of the box? "Is this some kind of joke?" I ask. "Um. read the name again. Out loud this time." he tells me.

"Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried." I say the name out loud.

"You know what Shiro is?"He asks.

"What?" I ask back.

"It's white in Japanese. You know what Devil is in Japanese?"

he asks. "Uh… no." I answer.

"Akuma. It means Demon or Devil. Some said the White Devil can be cruel. Some say his is innocent of sin." he says.

"Wait….. No….. you don't mean-" I pause and look back at the Frame, and then back to Max.

"you mean THE White Devil from the stories is gonna pilot THAT thing?" I ask.

"Why of course Old Sport. We have been studying him and noticed a skill that we may exploit to our advantage. He is the pilot who will test out 's project." He says to me as my eyes widen.

The White Devil? THAT guy? I know he maybe a loose cannon but this guy is a god damn monster. He took out many Knightmares. Some of them being from the Chinese. He even stole a Gloucester and ran off with it. Nobody has ever stolen a Gloucester before. He was a war hero in several wars. And this guy is a kid no less! Man….. if ghost could talk to the living, the living would be scared to hell if they hear the ghosts say "White Devil".

 **Shiro POV**

I stepped inside the frame. The seat enters the cockpit and the canopy behind me shuts and locks. I put the key in and the main screen lit up.

… **.**

 **KMOS 1.0**

 **SYSTEM START-UP COMMENCING.**

 **INITIALIZING….**

The screen loads a checklist. I flip up the switches that the manual said to flip. The Checklist is filled in. I could hear the engines starting up. The yggdrasil drive begins to function. I grip the control sticks. The screen then asks me to put in a code, probably to finish the startup sequence. I enter the code and took the hood off, My silver white hair and red eyes reflecting like a mirror in the cockpit. All the screens light up, they started showing images outside the cockpit. It shows me 4 Bars. the manual said to hit Ignition after all four bars are filled up to a ¾. I hit the Ignition as soon as all of them go past the 3rd line.

 **STARTUP COMPLETE**

 **READY**

"So what are we calling it again?" I heard a voice.

"Strike. EZ-08 Strike." I answer the voice as the Knightmare began to move.

 **Chico POV**

I watched as the covers flew off as the system started up. It revealed a Knightmare that was mainly painted white, but had blue in its chest area, and had red on the tip of its feet, as well as on the bottom, even on parts of the torso. The head had eyes of a person, it looks like it's wearing a samurai helmet. It stood up as its vents flared with smoke. As it stood, Its eyes glowed yellow. From that day forward, I knew this would be the thing that finally sparks a revolution unlike any other, our dreams could be realised and no one would dare say anything opposite of it.

* * *

 **Few Weeks Later…..**

 **Saitama Ghetto**

 **Shiro POV**

"Okay. system is checked out. Were ready to begin." I heard a voice. "Isaac. You don't have to check too much. You're overloading your circuits." I tell him. A floating robotic device phased out of the system. It had one glowing eye. It was called a spectre. AI assistance drones. "Hey buddy. I'm trying to help you." he says as he goes back in the console. "See the Royal Guard yet?" He asked. I saw the Royal Guard alright. They were piloting Gloucesters. The Lead one had to be Gilbert G.P Guilford's Gloucester. The Spearhead of the Empire, that was his nickname. Can't wait to see after I pummel Cornelia's Royal Guard. They will never know who they were up against. I line up the crosshairs at one of the Gloucesters. I heard the locking sound. The crosshairs light up red. The Lock-on tone played. I pressed the button.

 **Normal POV**

The air was being sucked into what looked like a gun barrel. The gun had a pink light coming from the muzzle. A loud bang could be heard as a pink light erupted from the gun like a lightning bolt. The Bolt hits a Gloucester right in its arm and goes straight into the cockpit, exploding, killing the pilot. The Royal Guard was sent in to look for and eliminate all the Terrorists, Known as the Yamato Alliance. They found a Sutherland and were ordered to destroy it, just when that was going to happen, they lose one of their own already.

 **Britannian POV**

Princess Cornelia, 2nd Princess of The Empire could not believe that her Royal Guardsmen have been thrown into a trap. "What the-? A trap?" the Dark Pink haired lady said to herself. "Whats going on over there?" She asked her subordinates. "We're trying to find out madam. But the enemy is already using ECM." one of the subordinates answer. 'Guilford…..' she thought in her head. Meanwhile back in Saitama Ghetto the Royal Guard is being picked off by what assumed was a sniper.

"Scatter! Don't give him a target to shoot!" Guilford yells over the comms. 'A trap! A low-down trap! Whoever this was, they'll pay for that one.' the dark haired man thought as he saw another Gloucester get picked off by another pink beam. The Beam shot towards the Gloucester's midsection. Causing it to explode.

"Split up!" He orders as the Gloucesters head for cover. Gulford's Gloucester opened up it's Factsphere. The Infrared Vision picks up only one enemy knightmare.

"Just one?" Guilford says in his head.

"Lord Guilford. What do we do? We can't just go out there and snuff him out." one of Cornelia's guardsmen says to Guilford over the comms.

"Move around the bastard. If we can get him by surprise, it will be over in seconds." Guilford says to Guardsmen. The Gloucesters moved cover to cover. Hoping to get the sniper by surprise.

 **Shiro POV**

"Well we can't expose ourselves. Nor do we want the Beam Rifle to blow up. Any suggestions?" Isaac asks me.

"Simple, we take them head on." I answer my AI partner's question.

"Take the fight to them? Why not." My partner says to me. I move the Strike outside the building. I hear the warning alarm. Something's close. It was The Royal Guard. To think they had me cornered….. That won't be the case for long.

 **Normal POV**

 _(Play the Gundam Encounters in Space - Long Sleep (Second Half)_

The Gloucesters close in on the Strike, assuming it's an old model, 3 Gloucesters surrounded it and try to take it out. The Jet Boosters on the Strike flare to life. The knightmare jumped into the air. It aims its rifle at the Gloucesters and fires 2-3 shots. The shots hit the 3 Gloucesters that had tried to pierce the Strike with their Lances, with no time to react due to confusion, the 3 Gloucesters get hit by the pink laser bolts of death, destroying them instantly.

One Gloucester tried to hit the Strike from behind. Shiro's heightened senses kick in. he senses the Gloucester. He turns his Strike to face the Gloucester, which was already about to skewer him. He puts the Gun away and brings out a hilt of a blade. "You think that will help you mere Eleven?!" the pilot shouts as he goes in for the kill. "Why bother asking a useless question?" Shiro said as a pink flame suddenly erupts from the hilt, turning into a blade. "What the-?!" the pilot could not finish as the Blade of light cuts the Lance into 2, slashing the Gloucester as well.

The Strike bounces off the Building the Gloucester had hidden behind of, landing on the ground safely as the Gloucester exploded. "Take him out!" one of Cornelia's Guardsmen says as 2 other Gloucesters charge at the Strike. The Strike Puts its shield away and brings out another Beam Saber. Its landspinners fall to the ground. The White Samurai like Frame charged at the Gloucesters as they get their lances out. The Knightmares clashed. The Gloucesters explode as they get slashed into 2.

"Had enough?" Shiro said over the speakers.

"Like hell I've had!" The Knight responds.

They clash. The Strike cuts off the Gloucester's arm which was also carrying its lance. The Gloucester attempts to back away, But the Strike's Vulcan guns fire, hitting the Gloucester with a stream of bullets one of them landing a hit on the cockpit. The cockpit's emergency eject activates, taking Guilford far away from the danger. The now empty Gloucester falls to the ground.

 **Shiro POV**

"I know they tried to kill us, but that was fun!" I heard my partner say to me.

"You try dealing with the pressure." I tell my partner.

"Well that takes care of the Royal Guard, maybe we should…. What?" My partner stutters.

"What is it?" I ask.

"They're retreating." He tells me.

"Guess now they realize you came back, now the world is gonna be in a huge banana peel." My partner says to me. "Let's return to base. Don't want to be here anymore." I say to him as I take the Strike back to base.

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

I was already in the Ghetto's underground tunnels. Can't believe I fell for that! Damn it! Should have known better not to-! Who cares? It was my fault I almost got killed. But still….to think one person alone could take them out….. No matter. Now I have the Yamato Alliance on my side. But still, who ever they meant by "The White Devil" must have been him, If I could get him on my side, then things will go much smoother nextime. But now I can't afford to slip up like that again. Cornelia isn't Clovis, but she isn't Schneizel either. "Well. if it isn't the infamous Zero." I heard a voice.

I pull out my gun. I see a boy. He was about Nunnally's age with white silver hair, and red crimson eyes gazing at me. "Don't shoot. I'm just here to help." He tells me. "And how do I know that?" I ask him. "Because I won't shoot you, even if I get the chance." He answers my question. "Still not convinced." I tell him. "If I told you that the White Devil was me, would you still shoot? Lelouch Vi Britannia?" He asks as my eyes widened in sheer surprise as he not only just SAID that he was the White Devil, he know who I was, he didn't even need to hear me speak my the name I still go by at school!

I activate my Geass, hoping I can get some answers of about everything he is saying is true.

"Forget it, I already have contact lenses that are designed to be immune to your Geass." He tells me as my eyes began to go as wide as dinner plates.

"How did you know?" I ask as I turn my Geass off.

"Because we both possess the power, do we not?" He says to me.

"I even looked at your profile, it's clearly obvious I'd be suspicious if the name of the not-so-late Prince and the maiden name of Marianne made such a simple name." He adds. He's right, that would make anyone suspicious if they connect the pieces. "As of now, I'm ordered to make sure you stay alive. So I'll attend the school you'll go to." he adds as well.

"Also, you may want to test your men's trust by giving them the most harshest of trials, telling them the truth." he adds.

"Yeah right. As if they won't accept Britannian Royalty as their leader." I tell him. "Trust me, I've been told the truth and I have made a great mistake, you should at least risk it if you tell them now other than later." he tells me. It makes sense, better now to solidify your trust by telling them the truth other than hiding it and destroying it.

"Trust me. Don't use your Geass too much. I've seen someone lose control of it, they lost everything." He adds as his hand glows a Geass symbol. "Take my words carefully, and soon, the world you want is yours for the taking." He says as he leaves into the darkness. Just who is he?

"Oh and by the way, my name is Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried." He tells me his name before I heard a voice no more. If what he says is true, then Britannia's destruction, Father's Overthrow, a gentler world where Nunnally can live in, it will be a reality. Now to raise an army, a people, a nation against Britannia.

* * *

 **AN: This is my first time actually going through with this. don't shoot me. I'm trying to please you to the best of my abilities.**

 **as for the OC...**

 **Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried**

 **Age: 14**

 **Eye Color: Red**

 **Hair Color: White Silver**

 **Geass: The Light: a Geass that can act as a jack of trades depending on the User's purpose on using it. It can melt through anything, dispel a Geass Curse and heal wounds. It has no weakness, but an equal. (wait... never mind.)**

 **Appearance: think Neku from The Ends With You**

 **Chico Rodriguez**

 **Age: 10**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Appearance: Think of Chico from MGSV or Peace Walker.**

 **EZ-08 Strike**

 **Crew: One**

 **Height: 4.24 meters**

 **Weight: 7.40 metric tons**

 **Design Features**

 **Cockpit ejection system**

 **Factsphere sensor**

 **Landspinner propulsion system**

 **Armament**

 **4x Slash Harkens (2 chest mounted, 2 waist mounted)**

 **1x Beam Rifle**

 **2x Vulcan Guns**

 **2x Beam** **Sabers**

 **Optional weapons**

 **1x Hyper Cannon**

 **1x Beam Spear**

 **Appearance: Think about the Gundam, THE Original one. Just burrow it into your mind.**


	2. The Devil At School

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 1: The Devil Appears**

 **Stage 2: The Devil at School**

 **Cornelia POV**

 **Viceroy's Palace**

Damn…. For him of all people to fight me… he disappears for god knows how long, decides to come back only to have a knife at my back! At Least Guilford is okay. But the Royal Guard? He didn't give them one chance at living. Now I have to address their families about their demise. Why? Why has he come back? And to here of all places? Could his sorrow and anger be my fault? Is it something I don't understand? Just why is he here? Guilford….. Just seeing that damn bullet wound in his eye….. Thank god he survived, but now he has a grudge against Shiro. But still… Shiro…..

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

 **Ashford Academy**

To think I thought that encounter in the underground tunnels of Saitama was a dream. that was wrong of me. He really was serious about being here, and he brought a friend of his. Maxmillion Vermilion, the son of a nobleman. He and Shiro were friends. I put them in with the student council really. When they met Rivlaz, Shiro was kind of cold to him, he just told him to stop being a creep to Milly. Max agreed with him, Rivalz kinda found that offensive. When they met Nina, Shiro was kind of nice to her, for once Nina never felt scared about Shiro one bit despite being a half breed. Max was kicking it up a notch and got slapped on the head with a book Shirley found as Nina began to blush. Speaking of Shirley, Shiro saw something suspicious within Shirley's good nature, like there's some weird thing going on. Max did not want to talk to her because he got slapped with a book. When they met Kallen, Shiro felt like somewhat pleased he's not the only Half Breed. Max was surprised to know that Kallen was the Daughter of a Nobleman, but found her interesting. Rai and Suzaku, They had mixed feelings about the 2. But Nunnally, Shiro found her somewhat interesting, as if he felt like he knew her, but can't recall where. Max knew that his friend had interest in her, but the moment he saw the furious face I was making, he snapped his friend out of his trance, Milly… Let's say they had problems.

"I'm not dressing up as a cat thanks." he says to the Blonde haired Girl.

"Oh you are going to do it, whether you like it or not." Milly said to Shiro.

"How about no?" he says back to Milly.

"Are you really going to talk to me like that?!" she said furiously.

"YAKAMASHI! I DON'T WANT TO EVEN THINK ABOUT SOME CAT! SO WHAT IF SOME DOLT FOUND IT IN THE DUMPSTER?! YOU CAN TAKE THAT THING BACK TO WHERE YOU FOUND IT!" Shiro yells back at her.

"YOU ARE ONE STUBBORN MAN AREN'T YOU SHIRO?!" Milly yells back at him.

"Look he doesn't take cosplay well. Can't we just drop it?" Max asks.

"NO!" Milly yells at the sky blue haired boy as he immediately backs away.

"Um actually Milly, it's OK if he doesn't want to." Nunnally says to Milly.

Milly calms down and lets Shiro's Defiance slip by. Later afterwards, Shiro was getting used to Ashford. But I knew something was wrong with him when he met Nunnally. If he tries one thing with my sister even once, I will end his life. Right here. Right now.

 **Shiro POV**

There was something about that girl I can't get my mind off of. Like, was she the one in my dream earlier? I wish I could focus, but there is one problem. Its these annoying fangirls that are on to me. If only just shut up…. The fangirls begged me to be their "Boyfriend". I could not control my anger… then I exploded.

"YAKAMASHI! YOU'RE ALL JUST ANNOYING!" I roar at them.

That only made them squeal in pleasure as if they wanted me to say something. I managed to lose them thank god. I make my way to class. Almost all of them were easy. I barely put in any effort. After all my classes were done, I make my way to the dorms. As I did, Nunnally was there.

"So you're Shiro?" The Blinded Girl asked me.

"Yeah." I answer.

"So what do you do on your free time?" She asks.

"I really don't do anything really." I answer her.

"What's your favorite type of food?" She asks.

"Rice." I tell her.

She was an Innocent girl. Unlike any other girl I know, she was the only one that would not hurt a fly, but something about her was off, Like her Injuries, "shot in the legs? Blindness by Trauma?" all in one night? No. that's impossible. This had to be a Geass Curse. I've seen one like it. I answered all of Nunnally's questions and continued going. "She's as nice as she is huh?" I heard a voice. It was Suzaku.

"Suzaku? What do you want?" I ask.

"Oh nothing really." he tells me.

I had grave suspicions about him and his "change from within" Idea. like it was all a lie that he's playing. Something was off.

"She's Lelouch's sister. Her brother can be overprotective. So try not to get into trouble." he says to me.

"I don't see the resemblance. But I guess I'll take your word for it." I say to him.

We parted. I headed to the Dorms and take a nice rest in the room there.

 **Lelouch POV**

He seemed somewhat interested in my sister. I don't feel like she's safe with him… but what if I'm wrong about him? Maybe I'm being overprotective. I see a floating eye. It was Isaac, Shiro's partner.

"So….. you're his partner." I say to the floating AI drone.

"Yeah. that's me." he says.

"So what can you tell me about his Geass?" I ask him.

"Going straight to the point are we?" he asks me.

"I need to know my allies, don't I?" I say to him.

"Alright. You sold me." He says to me.

"His Geass is more like a jack of all trades. You know like the tale of the one ring? 'One ring to rule them all'?" he says to me.

"His Geass allows him to manipulate the physical structure of light, he can turn it into a weapon, chains, and even a healing power. It can also dispel any other Geass, but it requires physical contact. He has a hidden Geass as well, it allows him to copy a Geass, the Copying part is easy, just look at the sigils in the person's eye, you get power. And both don't go out of control." he adds in explicit detail.

"So a swiss army knife?" I ask.

"Yeah, only much more supernatural than you think." Isaac says to me.

"Oh. and about that 'out of control' thing, there's only 2 ways that will happen, Either someone messes with your Geass, or you use it too much to the point it can never switch off. And once that happens, it's your responsibility, it's on you, nobody elses. Don't believe me? Ask the Chinese Dude with the Headphones, he can read minds, but can't stop hearing voices in his head." Isaac says with venom. **(AN: Foreshadowing)**

Shiro was telling me the truth.

"Oh and he and I work for the Blue Knights. Sorry." He says.

"Blue Knights?" I ask him.

"A Britannian Reformation Group. Waiting for the right moment to jump out and attack. Were waiting on you to spark your revolution. Don't disappoint." He says before vanishing. I go back to my room to sleep, the damned witch was there. Eating pizza in the middle of the night.

"Well Lelouch, you seemed to know the responsibility you hold just for having the power. Hope you think twice when using for now on." C.C says to me.

"Well you did not say anything about it going out of control by any means." I tell the Witch.

"You didn't ask. Warlock." she says back at me.

"Well how can I trust you if I don't know my power's true limits?" I ask back at her.

"Tell me Lelouch, how many loaves of bread have you eaten?" she asks. **(AN: KONO DIO DA! Wait….! DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

* * *

"Tell me C.C, what IS your wish?" I ask.

She stops before taking a bite.

"Death." she says in only one word.

My eyes widened at the thought.

"Tell me C.C, why would you-?"

"Because I can't live anymore…." she tells me.

"If you really want death, then come to it smiling. But know this, if that's the real reason for the contract then forget about it." I say to her.

She loses her temper.

"Do YOU want to see what it is like to be Immortal?! It's HELL Lelouch. PURE. HELL. I don't want to let you live that life, but I don't want to live either." she says as her temper was lit ablaze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I just need to know if I can trust you." I say before going to my bed.

 **C.C POV**

He will not understand the pain and suffering I have suffered. He will never know. The pain of losing your loved ones in the passage of time itself, living in a cruel world, none of it.

* * *

 **Max POV**

I was being given a new knightmare, it was 6th Gen. "So when do I get it?" I asked Commander Cid. "Soon enough corporal…. Soon enough…" he tells me. I look at the file and it said:

* * *

 **6th Gen. Knightmare Frame Alphonse**

 **Height: 4.24 Meters**

 **Weight: 8.00 Metric Tons**

 **Crew: one**

 **Design Features:**

 **EXAM system**

 **Cockpit Ejection system**

 **Landspinner Propulsion system**

 **Jet Booster functionality**

 **Armament**

 **2x Chest Mounted Slash Harkens**

 **2x Chest Mounted Missiles**

 **1x Beam Rifle**

 **2x Beam Sabers**

 **Optional weapons**

 **1x Assault Rifle**

 **2x Stun Tonfa**

* * *

I was going to be the one to pilot it. The EXAM System was designed for tougher opponents, like the Knights of The Round. This would come in handy. I turn to my friend. He slept like a child, a cute one really. I knew He and I could make things happen. If we work hard, all the fighting would end. "Sleep tight old friend."I whisper in his ear. I go to my bed, and slept.

* * *

 **AN: OK thank you for supporting this story, I shall make the Impossible Possible by any means necessary!**

 **Maxmillion** **Vermilion**

 **Age: 14**

 **Eye color: Blue**

 **Hair Color: Sky Blue**

 **Appearance: Maximilian Jenius from Macross.**

 **Alphonse**

 **(AN: Look at the File Max was reading.)**

 **Appearance: RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 from Gundam. Couldn't leave 2 Epic piloted Mechs without 2 Epic Pilots. now huh?**


	3. The Devil in the Mountains

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 1: The Devil Appears**

 **Stage 3: The Devil in the Mountains**

 **Shiro POV**

The Lake Kawaguchi Incident….. I could still remember everything that happened before and during the Incident…

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Lake Kawaguchi**

Nina always had a fear for the natives here, she strongly believed in all that propaganda Britannia spouts. And that almost got her killed. The guards were about to hurt, I had to do something, I bring out a small tube, this was a Photon Saber, one that Huey made just for me. I call him Otacon because he Likes anime, and I saw him at a few Comic-cons before. "Did we not talk about this thing earlier?" Isaac says in a whispering voice. "No way out of this. Princess exposes herself, she's good as dead." I whisper back. I used one of the copied powers I had, the Invisible, It made me invisible, making me blend in. it can only keep me from being visible for 3 minutes at best, and my shadow isn't Invisible. I got out of the crowd, skimmed in the wall, brought the saber to bear, and switched it on. The second I did that, I turned off the Invisibility, a beam of light erupted from it, forming a blade, I stab one of the Guards in the room. I covered his mouth so he would not usher a noise. I rush at the one that held Nina, Cutting his arm off, he screamed in pain as he fell down in one swoop. I switch off the Blade and looked at Nina, never in my life would she look that scared, it was as if she thinks i'm her messiah for saving her despite cutting a mans arm off. I could still see people looking at me as if I was being barbaric for doing a thing like that. I got the door open, turned on the saber again, killing the 2 guards outside the room. The wounds inflicted by the saber cauterizes wounds, so no blood could be gushing out, making it somewhat safe when doing amputations. I fled the room as the door closed.

 **(AN: Our Hero has a Light saber!)**

* * *

 **Flashback Over**

I could still remember Nina's feared look in her eyes. Her eyes were as wide as I can remember. Still… To think that I would find her in Ashford, in the student council room, humping a table, with her skirt up, in the middle of the night. "N-N-N-NO! Don't look!" she says as she fell on the floor. "I'll be drinking Bleach if you need me." Isaac said as he left the room to find some bleach. "Yare yare daze." I said in my Japanese language. To think she was this perverted to this extreme, dear god I think she wants me. "It's not what you think! Please don't tell!" She says in a panicked voice. "I won't tell. But on one condition…." I say to her. "Yeah?" she asks worriedly. I turn on the Geass I copied from Lelouch. "Never fear a single number, ever." I said to her as the Geass went in and rid Nina of her Fears for Numbers. "What the-?" she stutters. "I won't tell anyone. Just do that somewhere that doesn't involve humping tables." I tell her as I leave the room.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

 **Mount Narita**

I went to the storage bay area on one of the Blue Knights Air Fortresses, these things could carry almost everything a giant Fort can hold. My Knightmare was sitting next to Max's Knightmare, Alphonse. Max was excited to know he was getting another Knightmare, a hand me down from Commander Cid Wolfsheim. He was my mentor. He taught me the ways of fighting. If it weren't for him, I would not be alive right now, and all the blood on my hands would be wiped away. I still had nightmares.

Nightmares of me Killing so many people. I thought that what Britannia was doing was in the name of Progress, but it was a Lie. A LIE! I left the Military because I could not put up with it! The Barbarity of those animals! THEY'RE GODDAMN ANIMALS!

I see the linear cannon that I salvaged from the lake, It was remodeled by Huey. Huey was my best friend since day one. We left the military after we had enough of it's horrible treatment of people.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Blue Knight Headquarters, Pacific Ocean**

 **Research Dept. Rig**

"4 Glasgows fused into a cannon, quite the find there. We sent the Data to Kyoto and gave them the Doubles, thankfully the JLF know what to do with it." Huey said as he tips his glasses his hair was forest green, had the green eyes of a lizard and quite the geek. He modified the cannon so that it became a super tank, don't know why he would call it that, but he has reasons. "I've also finished up on those new mods for the Strike. It can now use a variety of equipment we have developed here and finished the Engrams. These babies were the fruits of your labor. I thank you." he says as I absorb the information he had told me. "The Big Armor Equipment uses the New Hadron cannon designs that you took from the ASEEC console, I managed to equalize the energy outputs and fixed Energy stabilizers. It should fire Black Hadrons that utterly level small Mountains. The 2 beam cannons go on the sides of the cockpit block, it's armed with 2 twin barrel Beam Rifles, a few missile pods, and has 2 powered up Jet Boosters. The shields are attached to the rifles, The armor is reinforced, and you can call it up anytime you like, just have Isaac here teleport it to you." Huey explains. "Wait I lost track. What were we talking about?" My partner asks. "High Power, Speed, and Durability. In other words, a tank." I tell him.

I make my way to the hanger bay and gave Huey a Good send off.

* * *

 **Flashback over**

Before I headed out into the fray, I could only think of Nunnally at the time. She filled my head with thoughts that made me feel sympathetic to her. The thought of losing her mother, the loss of her legs and her sight. I will use my Geass to free her from that godforsaken curse and protect her, then I would find the truth about my existence. I heard the Alarm. A red light was flashing. I made my way to my Knightmare as all the other pilots did. I enter the Knightmare, the cockpit closes up, I put the key in and began starting her up. The screen lit up.

 **EZ-08 Strike**

 **KMOS 1.0**

 **STARTING UP…**

 **INITIALIZING…**

The Green Bars appear, they reach the 3rd bar. I press the Ignition.

 **READY.**

 **STARTUP COMPLETE.**

 **Lelouch POV**

So it has begun…. the Britannians deployed their troops. now to see if I can pull off another Miracle.

* * *

 **Britannia POV**

A Group of Gloucesters were going up the Mountain, One of them held the commander of the attack force. Andreas Darlton. His forces were getting reports that the JLF are mobilizing.

"Link up on Channel Alpha 4 and switch to ECCM Mode. the enemy, what we're calling them again?" Darlton asks.

"Burai sir." one of the soldiers replies.

"Oh yeah… the rip-off Glasgows. Look out for them." he says as the soldiers give him a "Yes Milord!".

Meanwhile on the left side of the Mountain, Princess Cornelia and Lord Guilford were charging up the Mountain, A squad of 3 Burai appeared.

"They Turned this entire Mountain into a Fortress." Cornelia says she proceeds.

"Your Highness, fall back. Let me handle this." Guilford said to the Goddess of Victory.

"Guilford, I'm not one of your women so don't treat me like one of them." Cornelia drawled as she charged with her Gloucester head on.

"Your Highness!" Guilford yells as the Princess's Gloucester charged towards the 3 Burai.

"Thats…. Cornelia! Don't panic! Take out the Leader!" one of the Burai Pilots said as the 3 Burai fired upon the Gloucester. "Insolent Worms!" The Princess says as she swats 2 of the Burais away, Piercing the lead Burai. The Burai exploded. A JLF Tank fired at the Gloucester but was destroyed by a Slash Harken.

"Alright then madam. I will guard you from the rear." Guilford says to the Witch of Britannia.

"Cornelia is here! Is there no one who will Challenge me!" she announces herself as she sticks her Jousting Lance down.

 **Lelouch POV**

"Go ahead and try to take me down." I said to Tamaki. He was an Idiot. An idiot that would make even a child smarter than him. He had questioned my ability to lead on several occasions. This one was a test. I know that now I should take Shiro's advice seriously or I may lose trust with the Black Knights. "Come on Tamaki. Put the gun down." I heard a voice. It was Naoto Kozuki Stadfeld, Kallen's Brother, I saved the man once and bailed him out of Shinjuku. He was a good Knightmare Pilot aside from Kallen. He always had faith in me when the others did not.

"Alright fine….." Tamaki says with a little anger.

"We acknowledge you as our leader Zero." I heard Sugiyama say to me.

"You got out backs." Minami adds.

"Good then. We'll start preparing." I said as everyone was getting into position.

 **JLF POV**

General Katase, he was leading the Japan Liberation Front. He watched as his men fell like dominos. It was bad enough the pride of the JLF was hurt, but this? This was it. This was their end. Zero Informed Katase of the attack, he offered an Alliance, Katase turned it down. After killing Kusakabe and leaving his men to die, he thought it was insult. He did not regret his decision. Zero said that in the case a Landslide happens, Katase would have to move his men outta danger.

"Where's Todo? If he were here, the Divine Wind would blow, we'd have another Miracle of Itsukushima." the General said as he lowered his head.

Meanwhile outside the encirclement, 2 trucks go through a barricade. The trucks held Kyoshiro Todoh and his 4 Holy swords. "Don't you think this is a little risky?" Asahina says to Todoh. "Get the custom Burais out. Tell Senba and Urabe in the back to do the same as well." Todo orders as Nagisa Chiba drove the truck. "The Britannians already surround the Mountain of Narita, I just hope we get there in time." He says as the trucks head for Narita.

 **Britannia POV**

The Gloucesters climb up the Mountain. The Britannian Army looked as if it won already.

"Soon, any resistance in Area 11…." Darlton says.

"Will soon vanish." Cornelia says finishing the sentence.

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

Now everything is Ready. All the tasks at hand have been cleared. "Alright! All preparations are now been complete! Black Knights, Prepare to move out!" I say to my Black Knights as they gear up. "On my orders, we will mount a surprise attack from the summit of the mountain. Remember, our objective is Cornelia, 2nd Princess of Britannia. Our path will be opened by the Guren MK.2 and The Pre-Gekka Prototype." I said as the cockpits of said Knightmares close up.

"Naoto. Use Penetration Electrode 3. Finish it in one shot." I tell him over the comms.

"Oh I see. Testing the zero day before using the real deal? All right then." He says as he moves his Gekka and hovers its left claw over the Drill.

 **Black Knights POV**

"Output confirmed. Ready to activate." Naoto says as he breathes in.

"Activate!" Naoto shouts as he presses the red button on one of the sticks of the Motorcycle like cockpit. The Radiant wave surger burst to life. Letting out a torrent of black electricity. He deactivates the Radiant Wave Surger. A few minutes after, the ground shook. And suddenly, a huge avalanche of mud and dirt rose from the ground, coming down like a river in a flood.

 **Normal POV**

The Britannians were swept away by the landslide, the JLF survived the Landslide thanks to Zero's warning. They were safe from it. "Will this thing hold up?" Katase asked. "The Central Area should make it." one of the soldiers in the base replied.

Meanwhile at the foot of the mountain, the ASEEC Corps watch as the Landslide continued to fall. "Oh dear. At this rate, they'll hit the foot of the mountain." Lloyd Asplund says as he watches. "What's going on? A moment ago they had the advantage. Now look, a huge landslide very well has wiped out 80% of our guys." Rai says as he pokes his head out of the seat of his Lancelot Club. "80%? that's ridiculous." Suzaku says as he pokes his head out of the Lancelot.

"Get to higher ground! NOW!" Darlton screams as his Gloucester tries to climb using its slash harkens.

"Status report!" the Princess yells over the comms. "We're still trying to confirm!" the staff officers in the G-1 replied as her majesty's Gloucester stares off as the landslide literally eat her forces.

"Your Highness! It's too dangerous!" Guilford yells to his Princess.

"Forget about me! Look for Darlton! Alex as well!" she orders.

The Landslide stops, it did not reach the city.

 **Lelouch POV**

So this is the Radiant Wave Surger's power? Good thing I talked to Nina about Probability. Otherwise damage would be unavoidable.

 **Blue Knights POV**

"So it has begun…." a tall old man said as he observed from above in his mobile HQ.

"Sir. we are ready to begin." one of the staff officers said.

"Good. Tell CP to start the Drop." The Old man says. The old man was none other than Cid Wolfsheim, Commander of the Blue Knights. 'Good thing we evacuated the city, otherwise those people down there would be killed. Now for the Code R Project team. If were not for that smear vid Shiro published, we wouldn't have known. We'll catch them and say that the Black and Blue Knights captured the science team and brought them to justice.' Cid thought.

* * *

 **Shiro POV**

Soon, my hands will be stained with blood once again. Can I really redeem myself after all I've done is killed thousands of people? Can I make the world Nunnally and Lelouch desired by killing people? Is this how my life goes? I will make it right. I know I will.

"Eyes open Buddy! We're about to drop down. Any last words before dying?" My Partner says to me while asking a question.

"No regrets." I answer the question.

* * *

 **Britannia POV**

"New enemy confirmed on the summit. Kalius Unit is moving to intercept." one of the Radiomen in the G-1 say.

"Trying to get us by surprise?" Cornelia asks in her head.

"Emergency call from Kalius Unit!" one of the Radiomen on the G-1 call out.

"Whats wrong?" the princess asks.

"He's saying it's the Black Knights!" the Radioman points out.

"What?! Then that means-!" the Princess says in shock.

"Zero! I'd thought he never showed up! Zero!" Jeremiah Gottwald yells as he drives his Sutherland into the fray.

"Lord Jeremiah! If you leave without orders-!" "This an Emergency situation! If you want glory in life, then follow me!" Jeremiah said as he continued to charge forth.

 **Black Knights POV**

"Cornelia only has Limited Reinforcements, Smash right through them!" Zero says to his troops.

"Yeah! We can do this now!" one of the Black Knights in the Burai said as the Black Knights fire upon Kalius Unit.

 **Jeremiah POV**

"Lord Kalius Unit is been destroyed? If I can reach Princess Cornelia before he does, I'll be Golden!" I said as I heard Villeta come with me.

I see the Black Knights. Zero had to be in one of those pseudo-Glasgows!

"Zero!" I howled as I fired my machine gun.

 **Normal POV**

"Augh! Damnit!" One of the Black Knights cursed as 2 Burais got shot and ejected.

The Red shoulder Sutherland stops with a squad of other Red Shouldered Sutherlands behind him. "Is Zero here? Come and face Jeremiah Gottwald!" the Orange Boy yells over the speaker.

"Oh Jeremiah. You're still in the Military?" Zero asks. "As much as I want to chat, I have other Business to attend to Orange boy." Zero adds.

"O-O-O-O-O-OR-ORA-ORANGE?! DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Jeremiah howls in anger as the Guren MK.2 swats the assault rifle in the Sutherlands hands away. The Sutherland lets out its Tonfas.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villeta yells over the comms.

"Stay out of this! This is my Duel!" Jeremiah says to his subordinates.

"But look at it! You think the Elevens-?" Villeta asks.

"You think Elevens are capable of such Technology?!" Orange boy says as he Charges at the Red Knightmare. The Guren jumps over the Sutherland.

"Its fast!" Jeremiah Says as the Guren Blocks one of his strikes. "Is this the thing that took out Kalius Unit?" he asks.

"That's right Britannia! Now we can challenge you head on! Our counterattack starts with the Guren MK.2!" Kallen says as she draws the Guren's right hand.

'Oh hell! That right arm!' Jeremiah thinks to himself. "If I can just keep my distance-!" he says as the claw suddenly extends. "What?!" he says as his Sutherland gets caught in the Guren's claw. He tries to escape, but no avail could it help.

"Sorry." The Redhead says as she activates the Radiant Wave Surger. The Energy weapon causes the Sutherland to bubble up.

"What is this?!" he asks furiously.

"Lord Jeremiah! Eject!" Villeta tells Jeremiah.

"No! Not when Zero is standing right there!" He says as the auto-eject activates.

 **AUTO-EJECT! EMERGENCY!**

"The Auto-Eject! Don't you dare activate on me! I can still get Zero! I know I can! AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The Purist says as the Sutherland's Cockpit block Ejected.

The Guren tosses the Sutherlands head as it explodes.

"Who are the Black Knights? Who are they, these warriors?" Villeta asks in her head.

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

All the tasks at hand are cleared, now to turn this around.

* * *

 **AN: This was a long one….. Man thank god Santa is coming to town.**

 **New OC**

 **Big Armor Module**

 **(AN: as Huey explained.)**

 **2x Hadron blasters**

 **2x twin barrel Beam rifles**

 **4x Missile Pods**

 **2x Back Mounted Powered Jet Boosters**

 **Appearance: Think about FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) in the Gundam series.**

 **Cid Wolfsheim**

 **Age: 50**

 **Hair color: Brownish Black**

 **Eye color: Green**

 **Appearance: Think of Bruno J. Global from Macross**

 **Newly rebuilt Raikou**

 **Height: 5.02 Meters**

 **Weight: 22.66 Metric Tons**

 **Crew: One**

 **Design Features**

 **4x Super Landspinner Propulsion System**

 **4x Factspheres**

 **Weapons**

 **1x Electromagnetic Power Cannon**

 **2x Built-in Machine Guns**

 **Appearance: Think of the Raikou, only get rid of the Glasgows, put the legs of the Neo Tank From Advanced Wars, and done.**

 **Engram**

 **Crew: One**

 **Height: 4.39 Meters**

 **Weight: 7.48 metric tons**

 **Design Features**

 **Cockpit Ejection System**

 **Landspinner Propulsion**

 **Back Mounted Jet Boosters**

 **Weapons**

 **2x Chest Mounted Slash Harkens**

 **Optional**

 **1x Assault Rifle**

 **1x Beam Gun**

 **1x Beam Saber**

 **1x Hyper Cannon**

 **1x Shield**


	4. The Devil with The Demon

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 1: The Devil Appears**

 **Stage 4: The Devil and the Demon**

 **Shiro POV**

"Were dropping down. Prepare move out." I heard on the Comms. "All units, this is CP, we will be landing shortly, all transports will land and launch any and all troops down on the mountain." I heard CP say. The Locking clamps open. The Knightmares moved toward the door. The Door Opens, Me and my Squad: Blue Squad, Deployed. The Squad had 2 Engrams, Max and his Alphonse, and Randal, My other Friend, driving the Newly Rebuilt Raikou Super Tank Knightmare. The plan was simple, Capture Cornelia. I saw some Knightmares up ahead. They were called Zagis, The Titan special forces unit, their Trademark Knightmare Frame. The Zagi was a knightmare's head was a factsphere sensor built into it, just like with the Engrams. The Zagi had only one eye camera, covering the Factsphere with armor plating. **(AN: Think of a Zaku except…. THIS IS NO ZAKU BOY! NO ZAKU!)**

"Max! Randal!" I call over the Comms. "Go it!" Randal says over the comms from the Raikou. "We'll hold them off. Go get to Cornelia." Max tells me as I head over to capture Cornelia.

 **Normal POV**

 _(Play SDF Macross - Dog Fighter)_

The Zagis see Blue Squad and begin firing on the Squad. Max in the Alphonse dodges elegantly and fires back with the assault rifle. He aimed the crosshairs on his gunsight with one of the Zagis. The crosshairs overlap. Lock-on tone plays. "Got ya." Max said as he pressed the button. The Alphone's assault rifle fires a burst. The Bullets tear right through the Zagi, the Bullets hit the Knightmare, It tries to fire back, but the Head explodes, causing to stagger. The Alphonse fires another Burst. The Bullets shred the Zagi, making it explode. Randal inside the Raikou circled around the Zagis, Firing a burst of Bullets from the machine guns. 2-3 Zagis are destroyed. One Zagi had a Cannon and Fired at the Raikou, it hits, but did nothing to it. The Raikou Aims its Electromagnetic Power Cannon. "Take this you bastard!" Randal Says as he presses the button as the Crosshairs overlap and the lock-on sound plays. A powerful Tank shell of about as huge as the Shrapnel Pods the Raikou used to fire came out of the Cannon. The Shell penetrates the Zagi, Destroying it Entirely. The Strike Moves on Ahead.

Meanwhile on the side of the Mountain Zero was on, Him and his Black Knights have decimated the Purebloods thanks to the Kozuki Siblings. They move to catch Cornelia by surprise. Viletta was outside her ejected sutherland Cockpit. "Damn!" the Silver haired woman said as she banged her fist against her cockpit. "I've failed….." she says in a sad tone.

Andreas Darlton had been pinned down, and now that the Blue Knights had come out of the shadows, His unit was getting hit from behind. "Damn it! Of all times, why now?!" He said furiously. "We have to regroup with Viceroy Cornelia! NOW!" Darlton orders. "But we can't! We'll be wiped out!" one of his men complains. "You fool! If Princess Cornelia is taken by these Elevens, this battle is lost!" he yells back at his men. "Y-Y-Yes sir!" one of the men say before his Gloucester was destroyed by a Pink Laser Bolt fired from one of the Engrams holding a Beam Gun.

Meanwhile in the G-1 Euphemia and the Staff Officers tried to sort out the situation. "Darn! What the heck were those Purebloods thinking?!" One staff officer said. "Now Cornelia's rear guard is gone, she's in danger!" another Staff Officer said. "Get the Royal Guard to head back and regroup with the Viceroy!" another Staff Officer said. "No wait! There is an enemy unit approaching the Viceroy from behind!" Euphemia points out as 2 red blips move towards Cornelia's position.

While at where the 4 Holy Swords are at, the trucks are on Auto mode, "Deploy the Custom Burais!" Todoh orders. "Deploying!" the 4 Holy swords answer. The custom Burai Kais appear out of the back of the trucks. "If this landslide was man-made, it should help us get behind Cornelia and bring her down." Todoh explains. "Capture Cornelia! Make them pay for 7 years ago!" Todoh orders. "Yes! In the Honor of the 4 Holy Swords!" The Four swords reply.

 **Timeskip**

A Burai came out from Behind a Sutherland. Guilford sees the Burai. It was the JLF! "Protect her Highness!" he orders as one of the Sutherlands gets cut in half. "Surround her!" Todoh orders the 4 Holy Swords. "Right." The Holy swords responds. "The JLF?" Cornelia said in her head as the Burai close in. "Your Highness! Fall back! We'll hold them off." Guilford says as his Gloucesters Lance and Todoh's Burai Kai's Blade Clashed. "Guilford! I know how we can turn this around. After you have pushed them back, meet me at point 9." Cornelia explains to her knight. "9? I understand." Guilford says as Cornelia Headed out, He saw what looked to be a white Knightmare. It was the Same one that robbed Guilford of his eye and dignity as a knight. He was furious to see that "Eleven Devil" here. 'Damn it! Now how am I supposed to protect her?!' The Knight thought to himself. Meanwhile, the Strike was about to get Cornelia from behind when Bullets came out from the Crevasse in which he was Chasing Cornelia to. More Zagis were there. "Darn." Shiro said as he Fires back with the Hyper Cannon his Strike was given. One of the cannon rounds hits a Zagi in the torso, causing it to fall in the Crevasse and explode. He takes out 2 other Zagis that were Firing on him. He takes them out and chases Cornelia.

Back at the G-1, Euphemia and the Staff Officers tried to come up with a solution. "Sub-Viceroy! Send in the G-1." one of the Officers suggest. "No we can't" Euphemia said back at the Officer. "Commander Guilford is pinned down, he can't get to her." a second one says. "No we can't! There's a field hospital right here! And civilians have already been evacuated. From that point, the Viceroy ordered me not to move it. So… so….." The 3rd Princess said until a Vid Window opened. It was the ASEEC Special Corps. "ASEEC crew reporting for duty." Lloyd says on the video window. "You are Irregulars! You were ordered to stay silent and observe!" one of the staff officers yell back at the ASEEC Crew. "Well normally we would…." Cecile says. "But all this standing around is doing nothing." Lloyd finishes the sentence. "Please, Sub-Viceroy, Send us in to help." Suzaku requested. "Yeah! We didn't just come here to have popcorn." Rai adds. "Okay then. I'll allow it." Euphemia says. The vid window closes.

Meanwhile back to Zero, Cornelia had been surrounded by Zero and the Black Knights. Guilford try to warn Cornelia but now it's too late considering 2 units were waiting up ahead. "Cornelia. I call checkmate. I win." Zero announced the Dark Pink Haired Woman. "No. not yet. These 2!" She says pointing her lance at the Gekka and the Guren. "If I beat those 2, I'm free and clear!" she says as she charges. The Guren caught the Lance and fired its Radiant Wave Surger. The Lance and the Arm it was held with Bubbled. Cornelia ditched the Lance and its arm. Bullets hit the Assault Rifle the Gloucester held. the rifle explodes. the Princess looked for the coward her shot her in the back. The smoke came from the Assault Rifle held by Zero's Burai. "Coward! Attacking from behind!" the witch snarled at the Masked Knight of Justice.

 **Shiro POV**

I could see Cornelia surrounded by the Black knights. They've got her. Suddenly the ground shook, then a huge explosion shot out from a wall in the Crevasse. It was the Lancelot and its twin, the Club. "Oh great. There's 2 of them." Isaac said to me. "I faced the royal guard. This is no different." I tell him. I witnessed as the both sides had their 7th generation Knightmare Frames go into combat.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The 7th generation Knightmare Frames went into combat with each other. "Alright. Let's see what you got!" Naoto said inside the Gekka. He maneuvered his Gekka to dodge shots from the VARIS rifle Rai's Lancelot Club was holding. "Man he's fast." Rai said as he kept shooting. He puts rifle away and gets his MVS Double spear out. "Bring it!" Rai said charging at the Gekka. The Gekka draws it's Blade. The 2 clash. Sparks fly as the blades meet. Suzaku was having trouble with the Guren. He pulled out one of the Lancelots MVS Blades. The Guren dodges the VARIS rounds. "It dodged it?" Suzaku said in his head. The Lancelot tries to hit the Guren with a Roundhouse kick, only for the sand panel to get caught in the Guren's Claw and begins to bubble as the Guren activated its radiant wave surger. Suzaku ditched the sand panels. The Sand Panel the Guren held exploded. "Suzaku. Nothing is working. Got a better Idea?" Rai asked. "Which I had one." Suzaku said on the comms.

Meanwhile inside the Guren, Kallen was looking great while her Brother looked sluggish. "Hey sis. Thinking what I'm thinking?" her Brother asked. "THAT?" she asked back. "Why not." she said as the Guren and Gekka moved on over to the sides of the Crevasse. Surrounding the Lancelot and the Club. "wait what are they doing?" Rai asks his Friend in the Lancelot. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not good." he says. The Gurren and Gekka charge at the Lancelot and the Club. They both deliver a kick in the Lancelot and the Club's midsection. Then they knock the Lancelot and the Club away from the Viceroy. "No… not again….." Rai says in a depressed tone. "Now what?!" Suzaku yells. "Step aside fools." a voice was heard. "Huh?" Rai said looking up. "Wait…. What's that?" Rai asks. A knightmare fell from the sky and landed with what looked like Jet Boosters. It turned and faced the Strike. It looked like a Zagi, but was Zago, a Highly modified version of the Zagi, meant for combat against High-speed opponents.

* * *

 **Shiro POV**

 _(Play JoJo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusader OST Dio's World)_

A Zago….. It was painted Black. And it had a dreadful feel coming from it. It's you isn't it, Mitsunari? You came back from the pits of hell to come face me? Have you? He spoke. "We meet again Little Brother." he said. "Mitsunari, stand aside, I don't want to fight you." I tell him as I aimed the Hyper Cannon at the Zago. "Oh you know each other? More importantly, who are you?" I heard the Club's Pilot on speaker. "None of your business." Mitsunari said the Club's Pilot.

"Now then Brother. Won't you come back?" He asks me. Does he think that trick will work on me. "Forget it. I refused to spill blood of those who are Innocent. If you think you can drag me back into that world, forget it." I tell him on the speakers. "Do you even know how many died by our hands?!" I ask in an angry tone. "How many loaves of bread have you eaten?" he asks me. My eyes widen at the question. The man I considered a brother because understood me for who I was…. He now is a monster in my eyes. "MITSUNARIIIIIIIIII!" I roar in anger. He saw the suffering of the innocent as nothing more but music to his ears. He saw people as nothing but livestock to fill his obsession of doing what he believed was right for Britannia, not anyone who has seen the cruelty of it.

He is a monster. Now he is my enemy. "You still are a child perhaps, maybe now It's time I put you down. Dear Brother." he says to me. I know now that all the time we spent may have been real, but now those times are gone. I aim the Cannon at the Zago Mitsunari piloted. His Zago brings out a Beam Rifle. I know that he has to go down. Here and now… or the blood will spill even more.

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy, we got ourselves a Dio Character folks. This is gonna be good or in this case bad.**

 **New OC**

 **Zago**

 **Crew: One**

 **Height: 4.50 meters**

 **Weight: 7.00 Metric Tons**

 **Design Features**

 **Jet Boosters**

 **Landspinner Propulsion System**

 **Factsphere Sensor**

 **Weapons**

 **2x Chest Mounted Slash Harkens**

 **Optional weapons**

 **1x Assault Rifle**

 **1x Cannon**

 **2x MVS Blades**

 **Appearance: EMS-04 Zudah from Gundam. Mitsunari Custom is the EMS-10 Zudah From MS Igloo.**

 **Zagi**

 **AN: Same as Zago except no Jet Boosters and its about 5.02 Metric Tons and uses a MVS Tomahawk. And yes it looks like a Zaku. And I repeat, THIS IS NO ZAKU BOY! NO ZAKU!**

 **Mitsunari**

 **Age: 16**

 **Hair Color: Silver**

 **Eye color: Emerald Green**

 **Appearance: Imagine a 14 year old Sephiroth with some Dio personality in it. When I mean by that, expect to "WRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!" a lot.**

 **Huey Frankenstein**

 **Age: 14**

 **Hair Color: Green**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Appearance: A slightly smaller Hal Emmerich.**

 **Randal McDonald**

 **Age: 14**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Appearance Prompto from FFXV**


	5. The Devil and Demon Dance

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 1: The Devil Appears**

 **Stage 5: The Devil and the Demon Dance**

 **Normal POV**

The Angel and the Devil at each other….. None of them make a move. The Zago Fired a laser bolt, The Strike uses its Jet Boosters to dodge it. The Strike Flies away from the Zago as it flies up to chase the Strike. The Zago kept firing its Beam Rifle at the Strike as it dodges the Bolts.

 **Shiro POV**

This Cannon won't match his speed. I'll use a Beam Rifle, that should do. A laser bolt hits the Cannon. I tossed the Cannon away as it exploded. "Beam Rifle!" I order my partner. "Transporting!" he replies. The Beam Rifle Materializes. I equip the Beam Rifle and shot back at Mitsunari. I fired 2-3 shots at him. His Zago dodges them all.

 **Normal POV**

 _(Play Jecht Theme)_

The Strike and Zago fly into the air, shooting at each other. Inside the Zago Cockpit, Mitsunari, with his silver hair and Green eyes, had found someone who was a rival that could match him in all ways possible, the boy who saw him as a brother, he treated him like a brother. But when Shiro left the Military, Mitsunari abandoned the child who had seen him as a brother, saying that was a weakling. He now fights the boy, with his newfound brutality joining the Titans. "HINJAKU! HINJAKU!" He howls in his native language, the word meant Weakling in Japanese. His Zago kept on firing on the Strike. Shiro's reaction time along with the Strike's got quicker and quicker, The Strike dodged almost every hit, the hits he could not dodge were blocked by the Strike's Shield. "Right There!" Shiro says as the Crosshairs Light up and overlap. He presses the button. The Beam Rifle fires at the Zago, it hits the Beam Rifle it was Carrying. "WHY YOU-!" Mitsunari howls as his Zago Charged at the Strike, The Zago lands a hit on the face with a kick. The 2 hit the ground hard. The Strike's Beam Rifle is nowhere to be seen. It's just the Strike and the Zago.

 **Shiro POV**

I got the Strike to sit back up. I used the Factspheres to find the Zago. I kept switching from Infrared back to Normal, he's not there. Where could he be I wonder…. Suddenly I felt as if someone was right behind me. My senses found him behind me. I move out of the way and turned. He was there with his blades. I draw the Beam Sabres and Activated them.

 _(Play The Sephiroth Theme [any will do])_

 **Normal POV**

The 2 warriors clashed. The MVSs withstood the heat of the Sabers.

"What?" Shiro said in surprise.

"You fool. MVSs were built to withstand that heat!" Mitsunari said as the Zago swings its MVSs.

The Strike blocked the MVS swords with its Beam Sabers. They kept going, despite their pilots losing stamina. The Strike fired its Vulcans. The Zago's High Speed helps it dodge the bullets. The Strike continues to fire. The Zago flies up. The Strike chases the Zago. The Zago Had higher speed and acceleration, it was hard for the Strike to catch up with the Zago. Inside the Strike, Shiro tries to get a Lock-on on the knightmare. The crosshairs line up and go red. It's a Lock. Shiro presses the button, firing the Vulcans at the Zago, some of the Bullets hit the Zago's Jet Booster, It hits the ground, Mitsunari Inside the Knightmare let off a "WRRRRRRYYYYYY!" as he hit the ground in his Zago. The Strike moved near the Zago. The Zago fired its slash harkens, the harkens knock away the Beam Sabers. Shiro fired the Strike's slash harkens, hitting the MVSs, Knocking them away. The Zago Attacked the Strike with its fists.

Mitsunari shouted "HINJAKU! HINJAKU!" as he landed blows on the Strike.

The Zago knocks the Strike down.

 **Shiro POV**

"Get up! GET UP!" I heard my partner say as I turned the Strike on it's back.

I saw The Zago holding a MVS Blade. I stop the Blade and used the Slash Harkens to knock it away. Suddenly, all went dark. I looked to see what happened to the energy gauge. It was at 0% charged. Empty… Is this how it ends?is this how my life ends? In the dark confines of a knightmare cockpit with no power? Still…. I haven't found the truth yet. The truth about my existence, the truth about the world, the truth about my life as it grew. But most importantly, the truth about Nunnally, whom I keep seeing. Suddenly, I am greeted with a flashback.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Unknown Location**

 _(Play Guy's Orbrinca)_

I saw a little girl, she was of my age.

"Come on slowpoke!" she said to me. She ran to a large tree, I run towards the large tree. I made it to the Tree. the girl was sitting under the shade of the tree. I didn't know this was a dream. So I was not unaware of it's purpose. I look at the girl who was dancing under the shade. She had Sandy Brown Hair, and Violet Eyes. **(AN: anyone wanna guess?)**

She stops dancing, she looks at me and comes closer to me.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked me.

"It's Shiro." I tell her.

"Shiro? What a nice name." she says.

"Tell me Shiro, do you know your parents well?" she asked me.

"Well I do but…. They passed away." I said to the girl as I remembered that my parents had died when I was still a kid. I had the dream when I was a kid after Cornelia took me into the military.

"Oh sorry…." The Girl said turning away from me.

"So do you know what happens when you fold a lot of paper cranes?" She asks.

"A wish?" I say to her. She turns back to me.

"Of course silly!" She says cheerfully.

"What is your wish?" She asks. "My wish is a gentle world." She tells me.

"The Truth about this world." I answer.

"The truth about the world?" She says.

"I never knew what my purpose was. So I want the truth of it." I tell her.

"Oh I forgot! My name is…" There was silence, then suddenly, there was darkness.

I floated in the darkness for a few minutes. I heard a voice.

"you have a reason to live, do you not?" The voice said as I saw the symbol that had been on my hand, appear in front of me.

"To live?" I ask.

* * *

 _(Transformers Cybertron/Galaxy Force - Combination Power)_

"The Girl. She is your reason for living." It says to me.

"How?" I ask.

"Because she will be the key to the truth of your existence. The truth about your future." It tells me.

I wanted the truth. No matter what. I want it. Now that I think about it, I want to know her more. But how?

"Shall we make a covenant?" The voice says.

"Covenant? An Contract?" I ask.

"Yes tiny one, a Contract that has not truly awakened. Once the pact is signed, you cannot go back." The voice explains. "Shall we?" It says as a hand reached out to me.

In order to get the Truth, I must enter this pact, with it, I will know the truth.

"Yes. I accept." I tell the voice.

"Good, then let the Covenant be formed." The voice said. My hand glows with the symbol, it catches fire. It changed colors as it did. The flame was warm…..

 **Normal POV**

Inside the Strike was a Yggdrasil Drive unlike any other. This one held a Soul Drive, it's true power came from the person's will to fight. If his will to fight grows, so does the flame. The flame grew slowly.

 **Shiro POV**

The Girl must have been why I was here, could she be my destiny? Is she my fate? Is it my Destiny to understand the Girl. but how? My knightmare has no power left…. NO! I will know the Girl more! I will pursue the Truth! No Matter the Cost!

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **Mount Narita**

Shiro's eyes open. The Yggdrasil Drive spins ridiculously fast as the flame erupted to that of a miniature sun! The Strike reactivates and gets back up. The Chest piece suddenly moved. Thew opened like the jaws of an animal, its mouthpiece opens like a majestic gate. The other parts of the body started to reveal openings that create a red blazing aura around the strike.

 **Mitsunari POV**

No…. There's no way he could have it…. Thats….. Thats….. THE SOUL DRIVE!

 **Normal POV**

The Strike raises its hand and pulls it back above its face, but not covering it. "You know Mitsunari, I noticed that those blades were black. But this hand of mine is pure white…" Shiro said as his hand glowed with the sign of Geass, the hand catches fire. "How about you DIE?!" Mitsunari said as he charged at the White Devil, The Zago holding on to the lone MVS it has. "HERE I GO!" Shiro howls as he charged at the Angel with the Strike's glowing hand.

 _(Play the Shining Gundam Theme)_

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Mitsunari howls. The 2 knightmares collide. The Blade meets the Strike's hand, but it doesn't cut. In fact, the sword melts. The Strike's glowing hand reaches the Zago's face. Mitsunari lets off another "WRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

"BAKANA! I CANNOT LOSE! NOT TO YOU! DAMN YOU!" Mitsunari says in agner.

"Mitsunari!" Shiro yells over the speakerphone.

"What?!" Mitsunari asked in anger.

"Do you know… this girl?" Shiro asks as a picture materializes on one of the screens in the Zago, it was a little girl.

"What kind of question is that?!" Mitsunari said to his Brother.

"Then I guess I have no use for you." Shiro says as he gathers his energy to finish the Zago off. Suddenly, the light on the Strike's hand dispersed. However, it left one key effect, the discharge of heat caused the Zago's head to explode, Mitsunari Ejects.

 **Shiro POV**

"Till we meet again brother….. Till we meet again…." I said to myself as the cockpit of the Zago flew. I look at the map, The Britannians are in retreat. Looks like we didn't catch Cornelia. But it was a job well done I say.

* * *

 _(Play Mobile Suit Gundam - Relief)_

I head for the recovery ships. My team was there waiting for me. The Strike goes back to its original form. I get on the ship. It heads back to base.

 **Lelouch POV**

The Blue Knights, they are very great warriors indeed. Maybe what Shiro's Partner said was true. But still. C.C… to think she'd save me twice in a row. "Those Blue Knights are something alright." I heard a voice. It was Naoto. "Still, to think the stories were true…. Ha…." He says. "Hey Zero. exactly why do you fight? You know like personally?" he asks.

"Well. I have a sister to protect. Don't you?" I answer Naoto.

"Guessed so." He says to me.

"Wait….. Does that make you a siscon?" He asks. That one caught me off-guard.

"NANI?!" I yell in the Japanese Language. Naoto starts laughing as if it was funny.

"That was priceless. That was so priceless…" he said as he fell to the floor laughing nonstop. I facepalm myself to remind me never to speak of my personal life ever again.

"Doesn't that also make you one?" I ask back.

"HEY MAN! NOT COOL! NOT COOL!" He yells. I couldn't help but laugh. "You son of a-Come here you!" He says as he tries to put me in a noogie.

 **Timeskip**

 **Cornelia POV**

Can't believe what just happened. Just when Darlton was gonna get another medal, then all of this had to happen. Zero….. Clovis will be avenged…. I don't care about any of the things he did with that "Code R", Killing my Brother when I had already lost most of the siblings i held dear to me was the last mistake you just made. I'll be sure of it…..

The 2 pilots of the ASEEC Corps did well… I'll only want Rai this time, Suzaku can sit back. I don't need some number helping me out. But still…. Schneizel insists that I give the 2 some more battles for more data. So I let it be for now….. But still…. Those 2 units the Black Knights had….. To think the Earl of Pudding had competition against him…. Should have told me earlier. And Shiro….. He still lives, along with some of the others from the "Lost Soldiers" Project. I could still remember them all. "Milady. Were waiting for you in the counseling room." I heard Guilford. "I know." I tell him as I straighten myself out before entering the room.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

 **Shiro POV**

I look at an old Knightmare Frame, It was called "Ganymede". It was the first of many to be introduced. When I found about Lelouch's Mother being the first of many Pilots to operate such a thing….. I bring out a Canister, this was TERA capsule, they contained small Nanites with 3 main abilities. Replication, Enhancement, and Consumption. Breaking down materials similar to Sakuradite, Enhancing technology with all sorts of atoms and do-hickeys, and capable of multiplying faster than that of anything capable of multiplying at fast rates. I remembered that My heart had a core built in, making me somewhat Immortal, but not Immortal entirely, I cannot age or anything, but I can die if anything were to happen to the core.

I lay the container next to the 3rd Generation Knightmare's leg. I leave the Basement and go back to my dorms. Nunnally was there again.

"Nunnally? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"You were visiting the Ganymede. Were you?" she asked.

"Of course." I tell her.

I go closer to her.

"When do you think that thing will come out?" I ask.

For some reason, I felt like my heart was racing. My face began to blush. I hold her hand.

"I don't think it ever will." she said. I never felt anything like this. What is wrong with me? I wrap my arms around her, she blushes.

"Shiro? What are you doing?" She asked, and for once, I never knew why I am even doing this, it's like my body can't contain itself anymore.

This warm fuzzy feeling…. Is this what some people call….. "Love"?

* * *

 **AN: and that is the end of Act 1. Now we know that the Strike itself has a mystery of it's own. Like the Soul Drive.**


	6. The Devil in Love

**Code: The White Devil**

 **Act 2: The Titans**

 **Stage 6: The Devil in Love**

 **Shiro POV**

I was going to meet Lelouch about how things went with Kyoto. He said everything was fine. He even told me that he told the Black Knights everything, and surprisingly enough, they still chose to follow him, I guess he just doesn't seem to trust anyone but a few people. Figures, that's how the Emperor, his father wanted it, making his own children suspicious of each other and other people. That's how you control a person alright. I went to class as usual, but every time i keep seeing Nunnally, I feel like my body is losing it. Increased heart rate, blushing, words getting twisted and I can't focus. I tried asking Milly for anything.

"Nunnally? She's the cause of these things?" she asked. "Yes. for some reason it's like I can't contain myself or my emotions." I tell her. "So basically, you're in love with her." she says it simply, like it's not even factual, nothing but trivia, like "Did you know? That Wizard came from the Moon." I blush even harder at the thought. I leave with haste. I tried asking Lelouch, he seemed…. Mad.

"Get this. I don't care if my sister already knows how to seduce men just by standing there and doing nothing but ask questions! You do one thing wrong with her, or anything that dirties my sister in anyway, I WILL END YOU!" He says in pure anger as I ran for my life. Suzaku was right about Lelouch. He's a siscon. I tried Rivalz but he was no help either.

"Just tell her you love her! Jeez. I feel like I'm talking to Shirley of all people." he said while walking away. I tried Shirley, she fell over the moment I even asked. Turns out, she's in love with Lelouch, she just won't tell her feelings for him. Nina was a little shy, so I got nothing out of her. I asked Suzaku, and he told me not to go near her, because if I did, Lelouch would do much harm than any other overprotective person could do. I asked Rai. He was clueless so there was no point in talking to him. I asked Kallen and she simply told me to just go out with her a few times.

I go to see Nunnally. "Is she available Sayako?" I ask the maid. "Yes. Nunnally-sama is here. Why do you ask?" she asks me. "I just need to see her." I tell the Maid. she lets me in. I go to find Nunnally in the house she lived in. I find her folding cranes. "Oh Shiro! Sayako wanted you to see me. What do you need?" she asks. Again, I blush as red as a Tomato, my heart beated like a jackhammer. "Um….. do you… um….. Wanna….. Go out somewhere?" I ask. I cover my mouth after I realised that I just said that. Now I wonder if Lelouch really DOES want to kill me. "Sure why not!" she says happily as I sighed in relief. And just like that, we went everywhere we could possibly go on our freetime.

We went to park for a few minutes. Went to see a movie, stayed at a concert. All sorts of things. It was night so I took her back to the academy. "That was a lot of fun! Thank you Shiro." she said happily. It warmed my heart to see her smile again. I think back about my theory of her being afflicted by a curse.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"So is it true?" I ask my partner after I told him to go and see if Nunnally's injuries were but a coincidence. "It's a Curse alright. Geass Chains are surrounding her eyes. The locks themselves are Black, they are gonna be hard to remove. But this is you I'm talking to." Isaac explains to me. "We've had worse. I'll make sure her eyes and legs come back to her. That I promise." I said to my partner.

 **Flashback over**

I activate my Geass. The symbol appears. It switches from red to green. A green aura came from my hand. I put it in the center of her chest. "Shiro?" she says my name as I hug her. "Don't move." I say to her. "What are you doing?" she asks. "I… I want to show you something." I said to her as I begin to dispel the Curse on her. "When I'm done, try opening your eyes." I add. "But….. I…" she stutters. "Don't worry. You'll find out." I say to her as I also begin to heal her legs.

I know she had to be the girl who was in my dream when I was little. I won't let her feel what I have felt. The sadness, the pain, the loneliness, all of it. I'll make sure she smiles. And when she does, her Brother will too. The Green aura surrounds Nunnally. The aura of green light dispersed. It was done. Now to see if that worked. "Ok. you can open your eyes now." I tell her. I saw her eyelids fidgeting a little. Her eyelids open slowly. I saw her Violet eyes open. Her newly opened eyes widened as Nunnally began to look at her hands, and then back to whom she assumed was me. I took her and and pulled her towards me. I saw her feet touch the ground smoothly. I let go.

I saw the sandy brown haired girl walk for a few minutes down the concrete path way to the student council clubhouse. She walked away from the wheelchair for a few minutes and turned to face me. She ran towards me. She hugs me. I begin to hear her….. Crying? It worked. It actually worked. She can see and walk. All because of me. "Thank you." I heard her as she wept on my shirt. "Thank you so much." she said as she got her face out of my shirt. I saw her Violet eyes stare into my Red Crimson eyes. Her eyes had a river of tears flowing down. I wipe away her tears and hugged her. I never thought that my ability to use my Geass as a medicine would work.

* * *

 **Day Later…..**

 **Lelouch POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. It was Nunnally. Her eyes were open and she is standing. I broke into tears just seeing it. When Nunnally told me how she ever got her sight and legs…. I was somehow thankful for Shiro. I never trusted him with my sister. But he got her sight and legs back. If it were not for Shiro, none of this would have happened. She was standing on her own 2 feet, with her Violet eyes that our mother had shooting a gaze at my collasped form as she tried to comfort me as I wept tears of happiness.

 **AN: it's a miracle…. A BLOODY CHRISTMAS MIRACLE! Thank god in heaven Shiro performed a miracle that deserves some reward!**


	7. The Black Angels New Wings

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 2: The Titans**

 **Stage 7: The Devil and His Angels new Wings**

 **Nunnally POV**

It was a beautiful day outside. One that I got to experience after My sight and ability to walk came back to me. Shiro…. I don't know what to make of him now that he helped me regain what I had lost over these 8 years. When everyone found out, they all cried, all of them, even my brother began to cry. They were glad that I had finally got my eyes and legs back. And yet Shiro….. For some reason, it's like he's in my mind no matter what, and whenever I see him, I feel flustered, I suddenly feel hot, and my heart just feels like it wants to grow a pair of wings and fly.

I wondered what to do now that my eyes and legs came back. Piloting the Ganymede? Well, Shiro did say he went there. So I went to the only lasting reminder of my mother herself. I go to the basement and look at the Knightmare Frame. It looked pretty. I was the daughter of the First ever Knightmare Frame Pilot, so I naturally thought that piloting it would be easy. Except I don't know how to work one. Shiro told me he piloted one himself, so he showed me the controls. He even knew a guy who had a simulator just in case I wanted to see action. When I did the Simulations, I was surprised of the score I had, they're up to 90-95%. The level that got my mother into the Knights of the Round AND get married to my father, who I still hate even now.

When I found out that My brother was Zero, I didn't know what to do. I found his mask in his room. It had purple and black on it, the color of royalty, makes sense with the colors. I wanted to help him but… knowing I'm the one person he can't afford to lose, He'll try to stop me. But I won't let him fight alone, never. I want a world where He and I can live in peace, not just a gentler world.

I go to where the Ganymede is. I intended to bring the Ganymede to Kirihara-san, thinking he could help me out, but if brother found out, he'd be suspicious of the old man. I accidentally knock something over trying to get in the cockpit. The Canister looked like a diamond, suddenly a swarm of whatever was in there came out. They went after the Ganymede, covering it head to toe. The swarm suddenly started to form a bud on a flower, the Bud forms completely, suddenly, the Bud turned into a Flower, and what was in the Flower was the Ganymede, remodeled and remade to look like some kind of superhero that looked like a magical girl from one of those animes Kaguya used to watch.

"Well…. This is…. Ok I guess." I said in surprise that the only reminder of my mother just became a magical girl in mere seconds.

"Well it's not the Ganymede anymore, guess your the Reborn Ganymede. Ah-ha! That's it! You will be called, Ganymede Nemo!" I say as I throw in the New Ganymede's name, I took a closer look at it. It definitely is not mother's Ganymede anymore. It was now my own. I'll use it to help my brother in his fight against our father, whether he likes it or not.

 **AN: Note to all: after Narita, I decided to Drop the whole Mitsunari being the Black Angel thing since one, he lost to Shiro, and two, I'm making Nunnally the New Black Angel, So try to cope with it please.**

* * *

 **Ganymede Nemo**

 **Crew: One**

 **Height: 5.50 Meters**

 **Weight: 6.03 Metric Tons**

 **Design features**

 **Cockpit Ejection**

 **Landspinner Propulsion system**

 **Blaze Luminous System (In this or a Later Chapter)**

 **Weapons**

 **6x Slash Harkens (2 chest mounted, 2 wrist mounted, 2 waisted mounted)**

 **1x Prototype TERA Rifle (Can Switch From a Beam Rifle and a Machine Gun)**

 **2x MVS Blades**

 **Appearance: The Fei-Yen Kn from Virtual-On, only the cockpit looks like that of an Alexander.**

* * *

"Why hello there." I heard a voice.

I turn to the direction of the voice, There was a floating doll. No joke, it was real.

"And you are?" I ask.

"Nemo." It answered.

"Ok Nemo, what do you want?" I ask.

"A contract really." It spoke.

"What?" I said in confusion. The doll flew towards me. It reached its arm out to me.

"Hold my hand." it says. I hold on to its hand and then everything went white.

"Wait did I just die?" I ask in a worried voice.

"Relax, your conscious just left your body, when we make the contract, you'll be back in a jiffy." it spoke as it began to take on my appearance.

It took my appearance, only that the girl who looked like me had worn what I assumed, a blue latex body uniform. And her hair was blonde, and had a weird bird sign on her forehead.

"So what is this contract?" I ask.

"Oh simply put, you gain the power of Geass, and you and I are partners, at one point, I will give the Code of Immortality." she explained.

"Well…. Any drawbacks I should know?" I ask.

"Don't worry, if you're strong enough, you won't have to worry." She explains.

"Ok then. I accept." I said in approval.

"Well then. Let the show begin." she says with a chuckle.

* * *

Soon enough, I woke up, and Nemo was right in front of me.

"Well? I want to see what the power I gave you is." She says.

"Wait but how do I turn it on?" I ask.

"Just use your head." she told me.

I clear my thoughts for a second. Suddenly everything turned red, and I looked around and saw a door open onii-sama was right there. I turn off the power, he's not there and the door is not open.

"Well?" she asks.

"Well I saw my brother outside that door over…. There?" I say as I point to the door and see my brother making a very shocked look.

"I can see the future?" I whispered to myself.

"Nunnally, why is your eye red all of a sudden?" My brother asks me.

I tried to explain to him, but he grabbed me by the head.

"Who in the world gave you Geass?" he asked in a menacing voice.

"I did." I heard Nemo.

My brother turns to my look-a-like partner. I saw his left eye, which was Violet, turned into blood red with a bird sign on it, It was the same as on Nemo's forehead.

"Why?" he asked my partner.

I get in between the 2, spreading my arms out to protect Nemo.

"Brother. I'll have you know that this was my decision. But if you are serious about fighting our father, then let me help you!" I said to him.

His eyes began to go wide as space saucers. I can tell he's surprised now that I have changed since my eyes and legs came back. No matter what he would say, I will protect him as he did for me.

 **Lelouch POV**

When in the world did she become so-so-un-Nunnally like?! How did she even find out I had started a rebellion? She couldn't be that smart. Everything is starting to get weird since Nunnally got her sight and ability to walk back. First, her physical abilities go far beyond Suzaku by a huge margin, then, she gets a high score of that on the Top 3 in an arcade, now this? What's going on?! What the hell did Shiro do to my sister?!

"Nunnally, tell me. what did Shiro do to you?" I ask using my Geass to answer the question.

Her eyes began to rim with the powers effect. The red lining around her eyes glows.

"We went on a date." I heard her in a monotone voice.

I recoiled from the answer. Letting out a gasp. **(Le Gasp!)**

She shakes her head.

"Wait what?" she says as she snaps out of confusion.

I pull out a pregnancy test; If he even tried to conceive a child with Nunnally, I would kill him where he stood. That is, if she didn't slap me in the face, especially when her face got as red as Kallen's hair.

" _Baka_ _Hentai!_ " she yells at me as I fell down.

" _Baka!_ What the hell was that for?!" I yell at her while I covered the cheek she slapped me on.

"As if I'm going to answer a question only a _Baka Hentai_ would ask!" she yells back at me.

"Me? A perverted fool? HA! Says the girl who confessed going on a date with a guy No one knows!" I say at my sister as her face grew red as a tomato.

"NANI?!" she says with venom.

We kept yelling at each other for minutes, everything quieted down sooner or later.

"So… you really want to do this?" I ask.

"Yes." my sister says with determined eyes.

I knew there was no talking her out of this. Maybe this is what Naoto had to put up with since Kallen found out about him being part of a resistance movement.

"Fine…. I'll let you in. just promise me you'll look after yourself." I say to her.

"I promise on our mother's grave, I will take better care of myself." Nunnally says to me with determination.

Now my sister had officially became a Black Knight that day, and tonight would be her moment to prove herself ready for the operation I planned at Yokosuka. The JLF had Requested me that I take Todoh and his 4 Holy Swords with him under my wing. the 4 Holy swords were as there were called: Nagasia Chiba, Ryoga Senba, Shogo Asahina, and Kosetsu Urabe. Thankfully, they still had the Burai Customs they got from Kyoto. I will let them choose to join me or not.

The JLF plan on escaping to the Chinese, once they get there Xingke, a general in the Chinese Federation that I know of because of my 'connections', will take care of them. I told Xingke the whole thing and will make sure that they make it to China after the Tanker leaves Area 11.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **Russia**

Russia, the country that became Euro Britannia due to the successful invasion by Britannia, was Invaded by the EU, The EU had sought to remove Euro Britannia's control of the huge Continent that served as Euro Britannia's Homeland. The EU held tightly to Ural Mountains, hoping that Euro Britannia would wither and wilt.

The Panzer-Hummels, the symbol of the EU's Knightmare Frame Development, were good at long-range combat, A Panzer-Hummel destroys a Sutherland that attempted to climb up the mountain, Suddenly, 3 Shadows appeared. These Shadows were the Titans newest Knightmare Frame, The Dominic, or 'Dom' as it is commonly known. The Dom did have Landspinners, but it has something even greater than that, Hover Jets built into its feet. The Dom was much Faster than an Gloucester, It was more Agile, and used a MVS similar to the Blue Knights Beam Sabers. But the most distinct trait was a beam scatter gun, Depending on how strong the beams were, It could either be used to Blind enemies, or Fire a storm of beam particles that could tear a Knightmare to ribbons. They also use Jet Boosters like all the Knightmares the Titans use.

 **AN: they're the Doms from the Gundam Series**

However, these 3 were much more than that, they all had a black skull on it. It was the Black Tri-Skulls, a Trio of pilots who specialize in High Speed combat. The Doms eye glows red.

 _(Play Gundam 0079 OST 17 Danger)_

In one of the Doms, was a man who went by the name of Percival Lanchester.

"Alright boys, Let's tear these fools to pieces!" The man said to his Comrades.

Percival Lanchester was a Dark Brown haired man who was a Britannian by heart, his brown eyes gleaming with dread, his 2 Comrades are Robinson Douglas, a man with a scar on his left eye, he had Blonde hair and dark green eyes. The 3rd one was Alistair Jefferson. A black haired cutthroat whose yellow eyes scream bloody murder.

The Doms pull out their Cannons. The begin firing on the Hummels. Alistair destroys a Hummel in one shot. Percival Fires the Beam Scatter gun mounted on the Dom's Torso. It fires a torrent of beams that tear through the Panzer Hummel. Robinson brings out his Doms MVS saber and cuts a Hummel in 2. The three set their eyes on a EU Land Battleship. Percival smirks as he and his 2 comrades charge at the ship.

"Robin! Alistair! Black Stream Run! Let's go!" Percival says on his Comrade's radios.

"Yes sir!" the 2 reply.

The 3 Doms go into a straight line. The Landship fires at the trio. The shots missed as the Doms move in zig-zags. The Tri-Skulls got close. The Skull in the front jumps up and Fires its Beam Scatter Gun at the Ship. the beams destroy the Ships Guns. the Second Skull fires its Cannon several times at the Ship. the Third and Last Skull brought its saber to bear, and lands a slash at the Ships Bridge. The ship explodes, killing all that were inside.

On the Right Flank of the Mountains, A Zigi, one of the Titans newer Knightmare Frames, Equipped with a single MVS sword, A Heat Harken, a slash harken that discharges heat which is mounted on the right arm, on the left arm, a 25mm machine gun mounted on the wrist, and back mounted Jet Boosters.

 **AN: its the Gouf.**

The one Piloting the Zigi is Stonewell Stallone, 27th head of the Stallone Family, He is a guerrilla war expert that has top notch skills that could make him a deadly adversary. He is a Close Friend of Andreas Darlton.

"This is all they got?" Stonewell says as he fires a Heat Harken at the Panzer-Hummel.

The Harken discharges heat hot enough to cut through anything. The Hummel is slashed into ribbons. The Harken returns to the Zigi.

Stallone had a Mustache, brown hair and brown eyes that would make a woman fall for him with ease.

Stallone, Like Shiro, has heightened sensing abilities, meaning he could already find an enemy before the enemy could find him, or even tell whether or not he knows that he is in a trap or even knows whats a trap and somehow does not spring it. Those Abilities allowed him to find a Hummel that was just a few seconds away from firing until Stallone jumped up and fired the wrist mounted gun. The Bullets tear the Hummel apart.

It explodes before it could do anything. Another one gets behind him. Stallone's senses warn him just on time.

"Oh really now? Think that will work? Too bad!" Stallone says as the Zigi brings its blade and stabs the Hummel.

The Hummel falls down after the Zigi withdraws the blade from where it had pierced the Hummel.

On the left flank, a lone Knightmare frame was Holding a Beam Saber in its Right arm, in its left, a Shield that Fires Rockets. Its head looked like it was wearing a Pickelhaube helmet. It was called the Conquistador.

 **AN: Gyan from Gundam**

Inside the Conquistador was Caesar Hamilton, a skilled Commander and had a talent in fencing. Caesar had Blue hair and black gleaming eyes, he was considered the Napoleon of Britannia for being French and Britannian.

"I don't think they learned yet." Hamilton says as a Hummel charges at his Conquistador.

The Conquistador jumps in the air and fired its needle rockets from its Shield. The Hummel gets torn to shreds. Another one comes from behind the Conquistador. Caesar turns his Conquistador at the charging Hummel, his Beam Sword stabs the Panzer-Hummel. The Hummel explodes afterwards.

Soon the Britannians pushed the EU out of Euro Britannian Russia. The Titans have been given new orders after the battle, that they are to go to Area 11 and quiet down the Black and Blue Knights before their actions cause a worldwide revolution in all the Area Colonies.


	8. The Devil of Yokosuka

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 2: The Titans**

 **Stage 8: The Devil of Yokosuka**

 **Black Knights POV**

The Black Knights had met with Katase on the tanker. Just a few hours before the Britannians could begin their Operation, which was Leaked to them by a Britannian who goes by the Name Diethard Reid, The man Zero saw at his rescue attempt with Suzaku Kururugi. The Black knights let him in. Nunnally; who had recently joined their Ranks was with them as well. When they met Katase, they were in the Cabins of the tanker.

"I want you to take Todoh and the 4 Holy swords with you in your ranks." Katase said.

Zero, Kallen, Naoto, and Nunnally were in complete shock.

"Wait, back up a second." Naoto replied. "Our my ears clogged?"

"You heard me right." Katase said. "Take the 4 Holy swords and Todoh with you into the Black Knights."

Zero looked at Nunnally, Naoto, and Kallen who were just as surprised as Zero was. They were not expecting something like this. Zero thought that they just wanted him to take the The Miracle Worker and his 4 Holy swords with him. Now that he knows that what Katase actually meant was to have Todoh and the 4 Holy Swords to intergrated into Black Knights was that big of a shock to him. Zero sighed and looked at the General.

"Don't you think this is a little one-sided?" Nunnally said. "I mean don't you think we should let them have that decision?"

"Yeah she's got a point." Kallen said. "I mean why would you have someone so loyal that they would even go to the depths of hell itself, to simply join the Black Knights without their consent?"

"Well I tried persuading him to join the Black Knights, He refused." Katase said.

"I don't think he likes the Idea of following anyone but you," Zero said.

"Well it's as if you know him well." Katase said. "Heck, it's almost as if the 2 of you met."

"Well it really is easy when you know someone with the mindset of Kyoshiro Todoh." Zero said.

"Hmph. Guess so." Katase said with a smile.

"But why? Why make that kind of request with us?" Nunnally asks.

"Because of my poor leadership, we suffered a huge loss at Narita." Katase says as he and the remnants of the JLF looked and felt ashamed.

"I lost my edge these past years, depending on Todoh and my men. That inevitably caused the JLF, the largest insurgency group in Area 11 to become nothing but potato chips to the Britannians. I failed as a leader when I let Kusakabe act on his own." Katase said.

"Well I've seen Tamaki walk out on me, but I know he won't pull a stunt like that. Not when he knows better not to." Naoto said. "Especially even if he pulls it off, he'd still get killed for it."

"Well now that I lost the will to fight Britannia, I'm fleeing to the Chinese Federation." Katase said. "I now know that full well that because of you, the Japanese have hope. Many of the resistance cells support you in almost every part of Japan itself, even some of the Britannians give you their support. You and the Black Knights definitely can take on Britannia head-on. You have the resistance cells and even other nations helping you and more and more are joining you." Katase said with amazement. "If there's anyone that can free Japan, It's you Zero. I'm sure Todoh and the 4 Holy Swords will come around eventually."

Kallen, Nunnally, and Naoto were amazed at what Katase said.

"We'll see what they think," Zero said. "I'll let him and the 4 Holy Swords decide on their own."

"Thank you. Be sure to tell Todoh. Please free Japan." Katase said.

Naoto's phone rang. He answered the phone.

"Yeah…. Ok….. Thanks for the Heads up." Naoto says as he puts his phone away.

"Its Ohgi." Naoto said. "Cornelia will be here any moment."

And after saying their goodbyes, the Black Knights leave the ship.

* * *

 **Shiro POV**

I was at the docks, i was given orders to observe and gather what I could find, I had Isaac record the entire conversation.

"Done. got it all recorded." I heard my Partner said.

"Good. let's contact the Commander. Send the recording." I said to my partner as I get my communication device, "The Whistle" Huey called it. **(AN: actually its the Codec from Metal Gear.)**

The Whistle beeped 4 times.

"Good job. We have the recording, we'll send the Strike over along with a small force of Walkers and Engrams. Head to the marker on your partner's map." Wolfsheim said to me.

"Understood. Over and out." I say to the commander before the he hangs up.

"Well don't want to be late for tonight's show." my partner said as I head down to the waypoint on the map my partner has.

 **Britannia POV**

The forces under Cornelia's command were already at their posts. Darlton was going to speak to Kururugi. They were in their pilot uniforms. Both were standing close to the ASEEC Trailer.

"The Viceroy may not like the use numbers as a way of getting help," Darlton said. "But I say 'we use every man we can get.' Even if he is the son of the Last Prime Minister."

Suzaku nodded.

"The target is none other than General Katase. We grab him, it's all over for the JLF. The Royal Marines will handle the capture, you will be covering their backs, only the target is allowed to live. The rest are to be eliminated." Darlton explains.

"Wait, that's it?" Suzaku said.

"I know it's not easy when it comes to fighting your own people, but remember you have a job to do. No one but the target is to live." Darlton said.

Suzaku didn't want to be reminded about that he thought joining the military was to save lives, not spilling the blood of his own fellow Japanese.

"Prove your loyalty to Britannia, Warrant Officer Kururugi," Darlton said with a smile. "This is your chance to move up in the world. Don't throw it away." Darlton said.

"Yes my lord." Suzaku responded.

Darlton left as Lloyd walked and stood next to Suzaku.

"Well now, will you prove your loyalty?" Lloyd said, "Show them you're not incompetent. This operation is testing you."

Suzaku clenched his fist and teeth.

 **Lelouch POV**

"If Todoh-sensei joins us," I said as I thought back on the man who taught me. "That would be nice."

Kallen came in from the door. We had a long conversation on how I knew about Todoh. Oh how I missed those days.

"I see," Kallen said as she got a bit closer to me.

"Kallen?" I said.

"It's nothing really." she said as she averted her eyes. "After hearing what you and Nunnally went through, I admire you."

"Oh," I said as Kallen smiled again. "Thank you Kallen."

"Zero, everything's set." I heard Naoto's voice.

"Understood then we begin." I said. "The only thing that needs to get done is that the JLF and Katase escape."

Me and Kallen get to our Knightmares.

"I'm counting on you." I said to Kallen.

"I won't let you down." she said to me.

"I know you won't." I said.

"I'll wait for your signal in the Guren." she says to me.

Now it's time I make Cornelia suffer defeat again. For real this time.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The Royal Marines in their Portman Knightmare Frames were on standby waiting on Princess Cornelia's orders. Cornelia stood in front of her Knightmare Frame and Guilford and Darlton are with her.

"We are ready to begin, Your Highness." Darlton said.

"Alright then," Cornelia said as she raised her arm as a signal, "Begin the Operation!"

The Royal Marines headed out going underwater to attack the freighter. The Lancelot, the Club and some Sutherland Knightmare Frames moved out. The Portmans fired at the wall and kept advancing upon smashing right through it. They had no idea that they are walking into a trap.

The Lancelot, the Club and the Sutherland Knightmare Frames arrived at the marked waypoint. The Knightmares point their rifles at the Freighter.

"This is nothing but a slaughter." Suzaku said with a sad expression.

"I know," Rai said, "if only there was another time where we did not have to slaughter people."

"Warrant Officer Kururugi," Cecile contacted, "Warrant Officer Rai,"

"Yes," Rai said.

"Uh yes," Suzaku responded.

"I know this is unsettling," Cecile said, "but remember that you are a soldier. Please obey your orders. Even if they seem wrong."

"Yes ma'am, I understand." Suzaku said.

"Ok then." Rai said

There was nothing on the sensors. Just nothing.

"Either this is a trap, or they intend to fight the Marines inside the ship." one of the soldiers reported.

"I just assumed that no one was on the ship." another soldier said.

"Or they just don't want to go out and look as if they know we're here already." another soldier says.

"What if they were surrendering?" Suzaku said.

"Do YOU see a white flag?" Rai said.

The Freighter began to move.

"See? even if there was one, they tried to escape anyways." one of the other soldiers said.

"Quit questioning your orders, carry them out." The commanding officers said.

Meanwhile, Ohgi and Diethard are on the tower with their Binoculars.

"Freighter's moving. Nunnally, are you ready?" Ohgi said.

"Ready." Nunnally responded.

'I just hope Zero isn't an Idealist.' Diethard thought.

The Marines boarded the ship. The Blue Knights were also prepping to make a move. They were in a submersible landing craft.

"So when do we move?" one of the Blue Knights asked.

"As soon as CP gives the order, we move out." Shiro said.

The Marines looked for any sign of the crew on the deck.

"Guess we just waltz on in from here I guess." one of the Marines said.

Unknowingly to the Marines, the Blue Knights had men with Anti-Knightmare Rifles.

"Ready, Aim…." one of the leading Blue Knights said, "FIRE!"

Soon the Anti-Knightmare Rifles fired at the Marines. One of them got hit in the back.

"What the-?!" a Marine said before he got picked off by a Slash Harken and fell over board. 2 knightmare frames came out. It was the Guren MK.2 and Zero's Burai.

"Its….. The enemy!" one of the Marines said in shock.

"Wait who?" Rai said as a huge Landing craft came about. "Wait what's that?"

The Landing craft lands and Knightmares of the Blue Knights disembark, some of them being Walkers.

"Not these guys again." Rai said.

Another Landing Craft came about. This one had the Strike, Alphonse and Raikou. They disembark with the others.

Sooner or later, more landing craft showed up, it was the Black Knights.

"Zero?! Here and now?!" Cornelia said.

"Black Knights!" Zero shouts, "commence the attack! Save the JLF!"

"Naoto!" Nunnally said inside the Ganymede Nemo.

"Right!" Naoto said inside the Pre-Gekka Test type as it leaped out of the ship.

Another Freighter moved out and was out of site as Cornelia's forces our being occupied by the Blue and Black Knights.

* * *

 **AN: Got a lot of work ahead of me. oh and I would love some fan art if you would. I don't care what program you use, just as long as it looks good, I'll be pleased because now I have a Deviantart!**

 **Walker: They're like the Liverpool, except they're 2 types. The smaller ones have 4 legs, the larger ones have 2 feet.**


	9. The Devil and Big Armor

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 2: The Titans**

 **Stage 9: The Devil and Big Armor**

 **Normal POV**

The Black and Blue Knights launched a surprise attack to ensure the JLF escapes. Nunnally and Naoto move in to attack Cornelia. Cornelia gets inside her Gloucester and boots it up.

"Your Highness, Let us handle this." Guilford said.

"How long do you think I'm going to stand there and let them mock me?!" Cornelia said.

The Ganymede Nemo lands a solid kick to the Gloucester knocking it out of a storage house.

"I didn't even power-on!" Cornelia said.

Then she notices something about the Ganymede, it looked somewhat similar to the original….. It was the Ganymede that her mentor piloted, only now it was remodeled and painted somewhat blackish pink.

'I'll kill them…. I'll kill every last one of these bastards….if they think they can do this and go scot free, I'll make sure that they be damned to hell! Every last one of them!' Cornelia thought.

Inside the Ganymede, Nunnally activates her Geass to help her see the outcome. Her right eye turns red.

 **Vision**

The Gloucester will fire a Slash Harken, if the Harken misses, The Gloucester will raise its assault rifle, which will then be knocked out of its hands by the Pre-Gekka's Slash Harken. It appears a orange haired teen will be there. Then the Lancelot and the Club will arrive shortly after.

 **Vision over**

Nunnally turns off her Geass as the Gloucester fires a slash harken. The Ganymede Nemo brings out a samurai like MVS blade and slashed the harken in 2 as the blade turned red.

"You think you can best me in Knightmare combat?!" Cornelia said.

The Gloucester raised it's Assault Rifle, the Gekka's slash harken knocks the rifle out of its hands.

"That new model again?" Cornelia said as her Gloucester got wrapped by the Harken.

'Now to-Wait!' Nunnally thinks to herself as she remembers that Shirley will be there as well.

'They'll be here any moment.' she thought as the Ganymede reached for its rifle stowed beneath the cockpit block.

The Lancelot and the Club arrive.

"To the rescue!" Rai shouted.

The Ganymede points its rifle at the Lancelot and shoots a red beam of light. It barely missed the Lancelot by just an inch, the heat scorching the armor. The Ganymede steps to the side. The Lancelot lands in between the Gekka and the Ganymede. The Club lands behind the Lancelot.

"You get that thing, I'll handle the Blue dude." Rai said, "The one with the claw."

"Right." Suzaku replies.

Nunnally turns her Geass on, thankfully, Shiro reminded her not to use it too much. She turns it off after a few seconds.

The Lancelot fires the Assault Rifle. The Ganymede Activates its makeshift Blaze Luminous. The Bullets are deflected.

"A Blaze Luminous?" Suzaku said, "If that's the case…."

The Lancelot swaps its Assault Rifle out with its 2 MVS Blades. The Ganymede does the same with its weapons. The 2 clash swords. Meanwhile, The Blue Knights push the Britannians back.

"Its… Its the White Devil bastard! Kill him damnit! Kill him!" one of the soldiers report.

"Oh screw that! I'd rather live!" another soldier says as he tries to run.

He gets gunned down by the Strike's Beam Rifle. The Sutherland he was in exploded.

"I think that now you're here, you basically threw their will to fight out of existence." the AI says to Shiro.

"I'm already a legend aren't I?" Shiro said, "Besides, I want to wipe away all the blood I had spilled on my hands, even if it means becoming the Devil, I'll do it."

One of the Sutherlands shoot at the Blue Knights.

"You damn Bloody Blue Coats!" the soldier in the Sutherland as his unit gets destroyed by a cannon shot from the Raikou.

Randal was laughing inside the unit.

"Blue coats we were," Randal said, "Blue Knights we are now! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

Meanwhile on the Tanker the JLF are on, The Guren used its radiant wave surger to destroy one of the Portmans, the red Knightmare kicks it overboard and explodes in the water. Zero's Burai knocks one off the ship.

"Let's get back to the others." Zero said.

"Right!" Kallen said.

The 2 knightmares make it to shore. The Tanker is free and clear from the Docks.

"Now we end this…." Zero said as he moved his Knightmare to where the Ganymede is.

The Ganymede fought the Lancelot with great agility and speed. The Ganymede dodged the Lancelot's swords. The Ganymede lands a kick to the face. The Gloucester comes from behind, The Ganymede knocks the lance it carried with a kick.

"I don't need a weapon to fight! I've got my own 2 hands!" Cornelia said.

The Gloucester throws a punch at the Ganymede. The Ganymede dodges and slices the arm off. The Gloucester throws another with its other hand, only for the same result to happen.

"Guess now you are…. disarmed." Nunnally mocked. "Ba-dum-tssh!"

"That is not even funny right now." Cornelia said.

"Come on." Rai said, "Just let me make this quick."

The Club and the Gekka kept fighting. The Gekka reels back its left arm.

"Oh no. I know what that is so don't even-!" Rai said as the Gekka activates its Radiant Wave Surger, only that it fires over a short and wide range. Knocking the Club back.

"Bastard used his arm as a shotgun!" Rai said, "Shotgun damnit!"

"Man, I need to keep thinking about these Ideas." Naoto said.

The Guren and Zero's Burai arrive.

"So did the Tanker made it out?" Naoto said.

"She's off to the Chinese, The Royal Marines are taken care of." Kallen replied.

The Ganymede slices the Lancelot's arms off, gets its Rifle and Destroys the Lancelots head.

Meanwhile in the ASEEC Trailer, Cecile tried to raise both Suzaku and Rai.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lloyd screams in bloody murder. "My Lancelot….."

The Earl of Pudding gone into a meltdown, cursing his long-time friend, Rakshata. Cecile tried to calm the scientist down in anyway she could.

Meanwhile back at the Port, Diethard was smiling like a madman.

'I can't believe my eyes. The Black Knights managed to turn this whole thing upside down by using the Blue Knights as a Distraction! Zero is Chaos incarnate! Show me some more Zero! Show me more of your tactical prowess!' he thought as he began to laugh hysterically.

'For once, Darlton, I definitely do not see why you thought bringing these 2 idiots here was a good idea anymore.' Cornelia thought as she slumped in her Gloucester.

She had lost. For the first time since ages ago, the Goddess of Victory had lost.

The Blue Knights had beaten the Britannians back and now move in to capture Cornelia.

* * *

 **Shiro POV**

To think we would have defeated the empire, this is the biggest blow to them. I doubt that her father would want her to stay as Viceroy anymore after this. Once word gets out, the world itself will be all over Britannia by now. Suddenly I sense something.

 _(Play Skies of Arcadia OST-Sudden Storm)_

"Energy Readings our spiking! Multiple fluctuations!" I heard my partner say.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Oh no….." my partner said, "Gravity field Distortions! Someone is using that ancient tech we found back at Russia!" my partner tells me.

'TERA?' I thought.

Suddenly, a huge Knightmare appeared. It looked like a giant monster. A giant lobster no less.

 **(AN: Val Walo from Gundam)**

"Those Bastards! They actually went and did it!" My partner said.

That Knightmare….. No….. that Knight Giga Fortress…. It was none other than the Drake. A giant Knightmare Frame Project that was put off after the media had a field day with its discoveries. To think the Titans would finish it….

* * *

 **Normal POV**

All 3 sides looked at the giant mechanical monster it is.

"What the hell is that?!" Naoto said.

"Whatever that is….. It can't be good." Nunnally said.

"Um…. Zero? What do we do?" Kallen said.

Meanwhile, behind the group stood a slightly scared Shirley.

"Is this what that video meant by Knight Giga Fortresses?" she asked in her head.

Shiro in his Strike could only stare at awe at the Knight Giga Fortress.

'Kenny…. Only he would pilot that thing.' he thought to himself.

"Huey! Ready the Big Armor Mod!" he tells the scientist back at the Blue Knights HQ in the Pacific.

"Are you crazy?!" Huey said, "That is legitimately the stupid you just said!"

"I know I may not stand a chance against him," Shiro said, "But I have to try!"

"NO. MEANS. NO!" Huey said to the silver haired boy.

"No way out of this. We have to do this now!" Shiro roars at the scientist.

"Alright. Fine, as soon as it is ready, I'll tell you." Huey said before silence came.

"Well if ain't my buddy from 10 years ago." a voice came. "Howdy there Shiro."

"Kenny! Don't do this!" Shiro says as the Strike points its beam rifle at the lobster machine.

"Oh… and I thought we were Friends." Kenny said.

The Engrams and Walkers fire on the Drake. The beams bounce of, the shells do nothing.

"An S-Field?!" Isaac said.

An S-field is a shield that protects the Knightmare from being damaged by energy attacks, the beams fired out of the ordinary beam rifle don't do much damage since the S-field uses a Sakuradite generator that generates S-Particles. S-Particles can be generated by a Fusion Reactor, The Fusion Reactor allowed the Sakuradite to create lots of atoms in mere seconds, splitting the Sakuradite atoms allowed for teratons of energy to be used for such Knightmares like the Drake.

An S-Particle fired from a Beam Rifle can be canceled out with an Interaction of Force between S-Particles and Sakuradite if it is applied all over the armor. However, The Drake doesn't have one. the reason it can tank a beam rifle is its huge size. A machine that big with huge armor plating would make a rifle useless.

"Well it doesn't have one actually," Kenny said "she's just big and all that stuff."

The Drake opens up its massive Cannon below its main body. It was a Hadron Cannon, one already given to the Titans by Schneizel himself.

"Hadron reactions confirmed! It's going to fire!" Isaac said.

"All units! Fall Back!" Shiro said.

The Alphonse and Raikou escape the huge Cannons firing range. A Blackish red beam fired from its cannon, the Hadrons melt the Engrams and Walkers caught in the blast, they all exploded afterwards. The Drake's singular eye looks at the Strike as its pilot was horrified of its tremendous power. The Drake turns to the Strike.

Back at the ASEEC Trailer, Lloyd looked absolutely upset.

"A Hadron Cannon?!" Cecile gasped

"But I wanted to perfect it!" Lloyd said feeling even more upset.

* * *

 _(Play Final Fantasy 10 Music - Jecht Battle or Zoids New Century Zero - Elephander)_

The Drake got its claws out. It rushes at the Strike, The Strike flies up into the air. The Drake gives chase. It pulls out 2 blasters from the sides. Its blasters fire green beams similar to the VARIS. The Strike dodged the beams as it uses its vulcans. The bullets bounce off the huge armor of the Drake.

"Nothing is working! We're gonna die!" Isaac said in complete despair.

Shiro tries to get behind the huge Knightmare, but its claws stopped the Strike. It throws the Strike and fires a torrent of missiles from its 2 tube missile pods. The Strike Recovers and fires at the Missiles with its vulcans. The missiles went down. The Strike fired its beam rifle at the Drake. The Beams bounce off.

"IT'S USELESS! GIVE UP WHY DON'T YA?!" Kenny howls as he fires its blasters, only now they fired Hadrons. The Strike dodged the Beams. The Drake passes by the Strike, the Strike fired its beam rifle and hit the Drake on the Rear where it was vulnerable. It had an effect, but it was not enough.

"Why you-!" Kenny howls as he fires the large cannon, only now a golden beam erupted from it.

The Strike dodged it.

"A byron cannon?!" Isaac said.

The Strike flew down hoping to stall the Drake while Huey worked on his Big Armor Mod. The Beam Guns from the Drake fired. It blasted the Beam Rifle.

"Cannon!" Shiro said.

"Something's wrong! I can't Transmat it over! Something is jamming the signal!" Isaac said.

"Can't do anything when a jammer is up. Now can you?" Kenny said.

Meanwhile, Shirley comes across a huge red device.

"What is this thing?" she asked in her head.

She sees the Alphonse coming by. The Alphonse notices her along with the strange device.

"Shirley?" Max said in his head. "A red device?"

"Max! Max!" Shiro contacts.

"What is it?" Max asks.

"There's a jamming field in here, did you find it?" Shiro Asks.

"What does it look like?" he asks.

"It's a red device, it should be where you're currently at." Isaac said.

Max looks at the red device, it was the Jammer.

"Young lady! Step back!" Max said on the speaker as he points the Assault Rifle at the Machine.

Shirley backs away from it. The Alphonse fires at the Jammer, the Jammer gets ripped with Bullets.

Cornelia tries to escape and sees Shirley. She nabs her away from the open.

"I won't hurt you. So just calm down." Cornelia said.

"Your majesty! I-" Shirley says before Cornelia puts her hand over mouth.

"Not now. You get away from here. I don't want either of us captured." she said as she moved into the shadows.

Back to the Strike, Things were not pretty. The Strike had lost some of its power. Its energy filler could only operate for 5 Minutes. Time is running out.

"Got a signal!" Isaac said. "Armor is ready when you need it!"

"Right then," Shiro said, "Huey!"

"Sending it now! Good luck!" Huey said as he pressed the button, a capsule fell into the ground next to Shirley.

"Hold him off!" Shiro said as the Strike went for it's Big Armor Mod.

* * *

 _(Play Shin Getter Robo OST Volume 1-Tekijou)_

"Right!" Randal and Max reply as they hold off the Drake.

The Raikou fires its cannon. The shell hits the Drake.

"Eat this!" Randal said as he kept firing his cannon.

"Why you-!" Kenny says as he fires back with his Beam Guns.

The Raikou gets behind cover. The Alphonse fires at the Drake from the back.

"Oh my non-existent god!" Kenny said as he turns the Drake and shoots at the Alphonse.

"Uh Oh…." Max says as he retreats.

The Drake follows the Alphonse.

"EXAM System!" Max howls.

" **EXAM SYSTEM ONLINE"** The Computer said as the Alphonse's Visor turned red.

"Now we're talking!" Max says as he re-engages the Drake.

It dodged the Beam Guns with great speed.

"So you getting a little faster, so what?!" Kenny says.

The Drake uses its massive claws to capture the Alphonse.

"Got you now you slippery slime ball!" Kenny said.

* * *

 _(Play Gundam Seed Astray Zips)_

Suddenly a huge Pink Beam came out of nowhere. The Drake releases the Alphonse. The Drake turns to see who tried to shoot him.

It was the Strike, with its Big Armor Mod Equipped.

"You alright Max?" Shiro asks.

"Fine thanks!" Max replies.

The Strike moved out and fired its 2 twin barrel beam rifles. The beams hit the Drake, doing moderate damage.

"What in tarnation?!" Kenny said.

The Drake Fires its Hadron Cannon. The Strike puts its shields up, it takes the blast. It returns with a storm of missiles. The Missiles hit the Drake.

"Agh! Damn!" Kenny curses.

"Keep going! Its working!" Isaac said.

The Strike fired its 2 twin barrel Beam Rifles. The Beams were dodged by the Drake. It tries to use its claws. The Strike dodged it and Fires at the Drake's exposed back. The back of the Drake explodes. Now it trails with smoke.

"Damn!" Kenny said.

The Strike kept firing at the Drake. It aims its Hadron Blasters at the Drake. The crosshairs overlap, the overlapped crosshairs turn red.

"Locked on!" Isaac said.

"Hadron Blasters….." Shiro said, "FIRE!

He presses on the button, The Blasters fired in a full burst. The black-red beams hit the Drake in almost every part of its body. The Hadrons were hot enough to cut through the Drake. Explosions occur on the Drake as it began to lose altitude.

"NO! NOOOOOOO!" Kenny said as the huge Knightmare fell.

"Finish it!" Isaac said.

All of the Strikes weapons were aimed at the Drake. Shiro opens fire, the Beams, Missiles and Hadrons devastate the Drake, causing it to go up in a huge Conflagration. The sky was filled with fire.

The Strike lands at the ground.

"We did it…." Isaac said. "We did it!"

* * *

Soon the Blue and Black Knights celebrate their huge Victory. Shirley headed home. The Princess on the other hand, had lost very badly, to think she lost the right to be called the Goddess of victory was bad enough, she had fought, what she thought it was, The Ghost of the Flash. Word spread, the world was in complete shock of it all. Resistance groups all over the Area colonies that were held by Britannia now had hope. If Area 11 was freed from Britannian control, it will spark a huge revolution that will put an end to the mighty Britannian Empire.

 **AN: I have to go back on the whole Mao thing. mostly because I don't feel like doing it. Besides, If I WAS planning on doing it, I would have known how to do it by now, but I am going to mention him either in next chapter. so don't worry.**


	10. The Devil and The Fangs

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 2: The Titans**

 **Stage 10: The Devil and The Fangs**

 **Shiro POV**

The White Fang…. They were a group a three who could rival the Black Tri-Skulls. They specialize in all range combat, meaning they know what to do at close, mid, and long range combat, known for their White Engrams. Alexandria Winston, the leader of the White Fang was captured. After what happened to Mao after I shattered his mind? What else has to happen?

I met with the 2 young boys that Alex had commanded. They were Brothers. There was Alfred Winchester, he was about my age when he joined the Blue Knights. He was a tall man with quite the cunning, had blonde hair, and had blue eyes. His other brother was Bruno Winchester, he had been Max age when he joined. They told me that Alex was in a Britannian Prison. I was intending to break her out of there.

I was Prepping to go. The Strike had to get tuned up. Turns out it's starting to lag on its timing, If i could get it to match the speed I'm at, I'm good to go.

* * *

 _(Play Transformers Cybertron/Galaxy Force - Autobots! Roll Out! Or Our Base)_

I saw the Mechanics working on it. There was Chico helping out with the equipment. Chico said that the magnetic coating should help with the lag in the response time. I go to ask Lelouch about everything on his end.

Apparently, The Student Council Joined the Black Knights. Nina is working with Rakshata, seeing as they are both scientists, I'm pretty sure it can work out just fine. Rivalz was a mechanic with the Black Knights, A good one at that, he even got himself a Knightmare of his own. The Raiden, Lightning Quick, Tough as a Mountain. Armed with Huey's prototype Beam Launcher, Maser Cannon, and Missiles. **(AN: It's Raiden from Virtual-on)** Shirley was piloting a copy of the Ganymede Nemo. Milly was part of Logistical Support. Arthur….. Well… he joined. But as a Mascot. Whoop-de-doo.

Everyone was ready. All was set. I had been promoted to the rank of Major, Max was made Lieutenant, and Randall was a Lieutenant. All I had to do was wait.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

There was an explosion near the Wall of the Prison, Black and Blue Knights were storming the prison. 6 of the Black Knights were piloting Gekkas. 1 being the The Pre-Gekka, the other being Todoh's Black Gekka, Equipped with its Trademark Brake Sword. The Brake Sword is similar to a Revolving Blade Sword, but differs as it has thrusters to allow the changing of its movements. It also comes with a Slash Harken. The Gekkas tear the Sutherlands apart, Piece-by-piece. The Blue Knights have also deployed their newest unit, The Engram Cannon. **(AN: Guncannon Basically, some of them were Early Types)** The Cannon variant comes with a pair of shoulder mounted cannons, it can even equip itself with a pair shoulder mounted missile launchers, the Sattel Waffens. Even ordinary Engrams and even Burais can use them.

Meanwhile, Rai and Suzaku were headed to their Knightmares and saw a Knightmare there along with the Lancelot and the Club. Euphemia was there, only she was wearing a pilot suit.

"Euphie?" Suzaku said.

"Wait, what's with the Pilot suit?" Rai asked.

"Oh you two are here. I want….." The 3rd Princess said, "I want to help you in anyway I can,"

This shocked the 2 boys. They had no Idea that their Princess was about to go into combat herself.

"NONONONONONONNONONONONONO!" Rai said hysterically, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"E-Euphie…." Suzaku said.

"I know you 2 don't want me to get hurt, but….." Euphemia said, "I don't you 2 to get hurt while all I do is nothing about it!"

"Look I don't really want you to get hurt either." Rai said.

"Don't you think this is going an extra mile?" Suzaku said.

"Yeah. what he said." Rai said.

"Well I insist." Euphemia said.

"Alright fine. You win." Rai sighed.

"Well then let's hurry and stop this madness." Euphemia said as she got inside her personal Knightmare Frame, Elizabeth. **(AN: Angelan from Virtual-On)**

Inside the Raiden, Rivalz aimed at a Sutherland and fired. A green beam came out of the beam launcher. It destroys the Sutherland.

Meanwhile, at the cell Alexandria is at, she now stands at the end of a gun barrel. The wall behind the soldier crushed him. The red haired girl was glad to have seen Shiro ever since they had met.

"You're still alive." Alexandria said.

"The Winchesters are waiting. Let's go." Shiro said.

A Truck pulled up next to the Strike, the Door opened, revealing Alex's new Engram.

The 6 Gekka fire into the air. With all the sutherlands Destroyed, it was a clear path for the others to rendezvous. The Guren MK.2, Zero's Burai, and the Strike have made it to the rendezvous.

* * *

 _(Play Gundam 0079 - Danger)_

Suddenly a Cannon shot was fired. It was a Dom, 3 of them, all of them with a black skull. It was the Black Tri-Skulls.

"Those Black and Blue Knights….. They gonna get it now." Percival said. "Huh? Is that?"

He sees the Strike.

"It's him!" Robinson says.

"Let's get'em!" Alistair said as the trio approached.

"Oh no you don't!" Rivalz says as he tries to get a lock. The crosshairs overlap on the Dom. He fires. The Dom dodges the shot. Another one gets behind him.

"Your mine now bastard!" Alistair said.

Before the Dom could shoot, a pink beam comes straight at Alistair, he backs away and dodges the beam. It was the White Fang.

"Forget about those guys. It's the White Devil we should be after…." Percival said to his comrade.

The 3 Doms go into formation as they approach the White Devil.

"Black Stream Run!" Percival orders.

The Lead Dom used its beam scatter gun to blind Shiro. The Lead Dom fires. The Strike dodges the shot and jumps on the Dom.

"Hey! I'm not some damn springboard!" Percival said.

Robin's Dom fired a shot. The Strike dodges it and stabs the Dom, killing Robinson. Alistair's Dom attacks with a Heat Saber. The Strike blocks the attack and slices the Dom Robinson piloted. It explodes.

"Robin!" Alistair said.

A green beam hits the Dom, Destroying it, killing Alistair. It was the Raiden.

"Got Him!" Rivalz said.

The Strike aims its Beam Rifle at the Dom Percival was piloting. The beam rifle fires a shot and destroys the Dom.

* * *

"Great…. Now let's get out of here." Naoto said as everyone began fleeing into the chaff smoke the 5 Gekka leave behind as they retreat.

"Halt!" a voice shouted.

It was Euphemia. Along with the Lancelot and the Club.

"Euphie?" Nunnally said in her head.

"OH SNAP! I FORGOT TO GET POPCORN!" Nemo said as she was watching the broadcast.

Meanwhile in the Black Knights HQ

"Princess Euphemia?" Nina said.

Milly facepalms herself.

"That idiot Diethard." Milly said to herself.

"So Cornelia's little sister joins the fight….. This will be interesting." Rakshata said with a smile.

Back on the Battlefield

"I am Princess Euphemia Li Britannia! You will drop your weapons and surrender!" Euphemia demanded.

"Can't believe we're actually doing this." Rai said to himself.

"One-on-One." Nunnally said.

"Hm?" Euphemia said, "Nunnally?"

"One-on-One, I find that more honorable than an all-out shooting contest."Nunnally said.

"So you are alive, aren't you Nunnally?" Euphemia said.

"Thats right dear sister. I am Alive, but I won't back away from the choice I made. You can't either. The moment we stand here on this very field of battle proves it." Nunnally explains.

"If I win, the Black Knights will take our leave." Nunnally said.

"If I win, you will be under my custody." Euphemia said.

The Nemo and the Elizabeth started marching towards each other. Both with their pilots looking determined. They know there is no way out of this. The Elizabeth gets its own custom made VARIS Rifle, It held the appearance of Britannias Early Motor Type Gun. The Nemo got out its TERA Rifle.

They stop, turn around… and back away from each other. It was a custom that all Britannian Duels have the 2 combatants draw their weapons and turn around and walking away from each other.

They stop at a relevantly good distance from each other. The 2 Knightmares turn around, facing each other and fire a shot at each other. They both barely dodge it in time. They began to shoot wildly at each other. Euphemia shot a few more VARIS shots at the Nemo, who kept dodging as she fired red beams from the TERA Rifle.

Eventually, both sides ran out of ammo.

"The TERA Rifle is empty?" Nunnally said in her head.

"The VARIS is out of energy?" Euphie said in her head.

"Then so be it! I don't need a gun for a fight like this!" They both shout.

The Elizabeth gets out its spear that was just like the Club's and uses the 2 bits of it as swords. The Nemo brings out its swords. The 2 clash with their blades. They both block each others attacks.

"Your good aren't you dear sister?" Euphemia said.

"I could say the same for you." Nunnally said.

The Nemo delivers a kick to the Elizabeth's face. The Elizabeth counters with a punch to the Nemo's face. The 2 clashed swords again. The Nemo tries to cut the Elizabeth, but it dodges it.

'Even with my geass, she can still dodge my attacks.' Nunnally thought.

'Even with my experience in the simulator, she knows my every move.' Euphemia thought.

Cornelia watched as the 2 sisters fought, she found herself in both happiness and sadness. Happiness to know that the sister she thought had died was alive, sadness for knowing that she had the Black Knights. She was amazed by the way Euphemia and Nunnally fought, it was as if Bismark and Marianne were still fighting.

The 2 kept on fighting despite their pilots giving in to fatigue.

'If I don't end this now…. I'll lose consciousness.' Nunnally thought as she breathed heavily.

'Nunnally really has become like her mother, I can barely keep up with her.' Euphemia thought as she too breathed heavily.

Suddenly, a giant hand came out of nowhere. A Giant Knightmare Frame popped out of the ground. The Nemo and the Elizabeth got away from it.

The dust settled….. And the knightmare was clad in orange and black. **(AN: Jaguarundi from Virtual-On)**

 **AN: Wait….. Do Giant knightmares….. Oh wait…. never mind.**


	11. The Devil and Sauron

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 3: The Mysterious TERA**

 **Stage 11: The Devil and The Titan "Sauron"**

 **AN: Remember, we're not talking about "that" Sauron. We're talking about the Sauron in this Fanfic, you know the (SPOILERS!) Knightmare from the End of Stage 10.**

 **Shiro POV**

 _(Play Transformers Cybertron/Galaxy Force OST: Flames of Hades)_

That Knightmare…. It had the Claws of the Guren MK.2, and it was just standing there, like it doesn't see me or anything. I used the Strike's Factsphere to get a visual analysis on it.

* * *

 **SCANNING TARGET….**

 **ARMOR COMPOSITION: 50% TITANIUM ALLOY, 50% UNKNOWN**

 **HEIGHT: 7.10m**

 **WEIGHT: 20.06 Metric Tons**

 **IDENTITY: UNKNOWN**

 **ENERGY LEVELS: HIGH**

 **WEAPONS: UNKNOWN**

* * *

"What is this thing?" I said to myself.

"Hold on…. I'm detecting energy readings…. It's not normal." I heard my Partner say.

"Well whatever it is, stay sharp." I say to my partner.

 **Suzaku POV**

Something about this Knightmare does not feel right with me.

"Rai, keep your guard up," I said to Rai, "I don't think we should trust that thing."

"Why?" he asks.

"Because something about that thing tells me that thing is not being operated by a pilot, even more, It looks….. Terrifying." I say to Rai.

 **Lelouch POV**

What is that thing? Whatever it is, I think now would be a good time to run. But it doesn't seem to be doing anything, but I don't want to know what it will do.

 **Mitsunari POV**

Finally, it is complete. The secret project that pathetic Prince Clovis could not finish is complete. The Titan that was said to have been the destroyer of worlds, the Monster that TERA made, Sauron, the Demon Lord of Hell. That is what he was called. Now complete with the soul of none other than Dracon von Britannia, the 97th Emperor, and father to Charles zi Britannia.

Though Charles would not like it, as long as Sauron can destroy our enemies, then it shall be done. However, the Soul and Body of Dracon von Britannia as the Life core unit is slowly fading away, I have alternatives, I could put V.V in it, but then he'd be a god in that thing, the abilities to consume, enhance and replicate maybe too much power for a 60 year-old man in the body of a 12 year-old child to bear.

The Sauron can copy any weapon known to man, it can even change its appearance to suit it in an any environment. It even can use its TERA-bites to enhance other machines like the Sutherland, the Glasgow, even Knightmares from foreign countries are of no exceptions, turning them into soldiers for its own use. An army of TERA-enhanced machines, capable of regenerating, capable of evolving, THIS is the next stage to human evolution! That Ragnarok connection will no longer be necessary. We can control the world in nothing but FEAR and DOMINANCE!

 **Normal POV**

The giant Knightmare frame stood where it was, it did not want to move an inch of where it is now. Todoh and the 4 Holy swords managed to get back inside the prison to see the lumbering giant.

"Oh Kami…. What is that?" Asahina said.

"Whatever it is, I don't feel cool about it." Urabe said.

"What kind of monster did Britannia make?" Chiba said.

"No this isn't Britannia, it doesn't even seem to look that way either." Senba said.

Todoh can only stare at awe at the Giant Knightmare Frame.

Suddenly, The Knightmares right hand began to make awkward spasms. Suddenly, its hand changed into a Rifle, the rifle resembles that of a VARIS Rifle. It aimed the Rifle at the Strike.

 _(Play Final Fantasy Final Boss Music - Final Fantasy X Jecht or Sephiroth theme)_

It fired a shot at the Strike, The Strike dodged the shot. The Strike fired back with a few shots with the Beam Rifle. The Sauron dodges the shots and fires back. The Strike fires some shots back. The bolts do nothing against the Sauron.

"Big Armor Mod!" Shiro orders.

"Got it!" Isaac replies as he Transmats the Mod.

The Strike equips the Mod. It fires its twin barrel beam rifles at the Sauron. The Beams cut through it. It explodes.

"Target Destroyed." Shiro said.

"No…. the energy signature… It's regenerating!" Isaac said.

"Regenerating?" Shiro said.

The Sauron's body began to pull itself back together, its body returning to its original shape. The Knightmare grabs 2 swords out of the sides of its waists. It swings its huge arms at the Strike. The Strike puts away its Beam Rifle and gets out a Beam Saber. The Strike blocks the 2 swords of the Sauron. The Strike fires a slash harken. The Sauron backs away from the Strike.

It withdraws its swords and uses its giant claw hands to fire what looks to be a redder black red beam.

 **Black Knights HQ**

"A Radiant Wave Surger?! And at long range?!" Rakshata said.

"Long range? I thought it was for short range…." Nina said.

"Well I was planning on giving the Guren and Pre-Gekka a upgrade that allowed the 2 to use the Radiant Wave Surger at long range." Rakshata explains.

 **Blue Knights HQ**

"Oh dear god." Huey said.

"I know, to think that the Titans would use that tech we found in Russia for their own experiments, it's horrifying." a woman said.

She was blonde, wearing a labcoat and had blue eyes, it was , the one who helped her apprentice make the Strike and most of the Blue Knights Beam Weaponry and Head for its Research Department. **(AN: Ritsuko Akagi from Evangelion)**

"What do we do?" Huey asked.

"We hope that we can find a countermeasure in that monster." said.

 **Britannian Prison**

"To think it replicated technology from me and Rakshata, how could I be such a fool?" Lloyd said.

"If that thing were to copy a Hadron Cannon-" Cecile said.

"No. Let's not think about it. It's bad enough it uses tech from both Camelot and the Black Knights," Lloyd said, "Let's not think about what It could do with the most destructive of weapons."

The Sauron fired its hand like a slash harken with harken boosters attached. The Claw grabs the Strike. The Sauron prepares to fire its Radiant Wave Surger, but the Lancelot cuts off the wire the Harken was attached to. The Sauron swats the Lancelot away. The Lancelot gets Totaled.

Suddenly, parts of its face revealed a mouth through the armor clamps. The mouth had teeth. It could mean only one thing at this point.

"That thing is not a Knightmare at all!" Zero said.

The Sauron's jaws open, going into a loud roar that only a beast of this nature could achieve! **(AN: you know like when Unit-01 from Evangelion goes berserk?)**

Its roar echoed through the sky. It had shown its true colors.

"Maybe I should have cut back on the Anime…." Naoto said.

Sauron had stopped Roaring, the Beast that had the body and soul of Dracon von Britannia as its life core unit had gone berserk. Its arm grows back. Its shoulder mounted cannons opened up, they were the Maser Cannons on the Raiden.

"Oh no you don't!" Rivalz said as he prepares to use the Raiden's Maser Cannon.

The Maser Cannon uses air molecules that are stimulated by the emission of radiation by excited atoms to amplify or generate coherent monochromatic electromagnetic radiation in the microwave range as a weapon that can melt through anything, it can even reduce anything to mere atoms.

Rivalz activates the Targeting Scope in his knightmare. The Maser starts to glow a blue light.

"Take this!" Rivalz said as he pressed the Button.

The Maser Cannon fires a pair of Blue Beams headed straight for the Sauron. The Beams hit their mark and catch the Sauron in a Huge Blue Explosion. The Smoke Cleared, The Sauron was still standing.

* * *

"I… I don't believe it…." Rivalz said as the Cannons withdraw to their original positions.

The Sauron stood silently. It was as if it was ordered to cease engagement and retreat. The Sauron activates Chaff Smoke and escapes. The Black and Blue Knights fled the Area too.

"What was that thing?" Euphemia asked.

"I don't know," Rai said, "I'll go see if Suzaku is still kicking."

"Suzaku. Suzaku!" Rai contacted the Lancelot.

"Rai?" Suzaku said, the radio was a little static due to the Chaff Smoke.

"You're alive. Thank god." Rai said.

 **Black Knights HQ**

"Looks like we better analyse the data." Rakshata said.

"R-Right!" Nina said.

"Just like in the stories grandpa used to tell me…" Milly said quietly.

 **Blue Knights HQ**

"We'd better tell the Commander what has happened." Strangelove said.

"Got it!" Huey said.

"Looks like Shiro will have to visit the old Russian bastard we found in the mountains. Send him the Coordinates." Strangelove instructs her apprentice.

"Right." Huey says as he gets on The Whistle.

 **Shiro POV**

I heard my Whistle beeping. I answer the Whistle.

"Huey, what is that thing?" I ask.

"Look I don't have time to Explain, get ready to go to Russia, I think we need to talk to the Old man." Huey said to me.

"Rasputin?" I said.

"He may have not welcomed anyone, but he'll welcome you obviously." Huey said.

"Alright then. Prep a aircraft for me." I said to him.

"Got it." Huey says as he hangs up.

* * *

 **Siberia, Russia**

 _(Play Destiny - The Dark Below Soundtrack OST - Rasputin Theme)_

I left for Russia to head out and seek Rasputin for Guidance, I had left after I heard that Suzaku and Rai were made into knights for Princess Euphemia.

I could still remember when I first came to Rasputin. He did not know what a Human was, at first, he was alone, all he had was machines within his bunker. I entered the Bunker. He still seemed old.

"I'll never forget that day you rescued me." Isaac said.

When I first met him, he was being used as an experiment, tortured, dismantled, hurt. I took him from the lab, eventually I got lost, then I encountered Rasputin. He saved me from the cold, he opened his doors up and took me in. he was an AI just like Isaac.

He opened up, letting me in. I walked down a hallway where there was a door on the other side, I entered through the door, the room I was in lighted up, it had 2 main doors. I heard Rasputin speak. I understood his language easily because Schneizel taught me the language.

" _Eto snova ty. chto zhe vy khotite?"_ He said.

"I'm here to investigate the Truth about TERA, do you know it?" I said to Rasputin.

" _Pravda o TERA? ochen' khorosho, idite v dver' sprava."_ He says as the door on my right opened.

"He says we go this way." Isaac tells me.

"I know what he's saying." I said to Isaac.

I go through the door on my right. I continued to go down the hallway. I see a left door open, I enter the door and kept going. I entered through another door, It led me to a room where Rasputin holds all his records.

He spoke once again.

" _Teper' voz'mite konsol' i peremestite ruchku dlya manipulyatora khraneniya dannykh 5 istoriy vverkh, 4 shaga vpravo."_ he said.

"Go 5 Stories up, 4 Steps to the right." Isaac said as I moved the Manipulator to the coordinates of the file.

I got the File and Brought it to me. I took the file out of the console and left the place.

"Thank you. Old friend." I say to the Warmind.

" _Udachi, malyshka."_ He says to me as I leave the Bunker.

I leave the Bunker as it closed. I activate my whistle.

"Did you get the File?" Huey asked.

"Got it right with me." I said.

"Good, we'll send someone to pick you up." Huey said.

I waited for 5 minutes, A Dropship came into view, it had landed, I entered the dropship and it flew out of Russia. Now it is time to find the truth about TERA and the Giant Orange-Black Knightmare.

* * *

 **AN: Well at least we got some backstory about Shiro and seen the SIVA of Code Geass, because I thought it would be really cool if I added that in.**


	12. The Devil and the Conquistador

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 3: TERA**

 **Stage 12: The Devil and the Conquistador**

 **Black Knights POV**

The Black Knights were at a meeting with Zero, the organization was being reorganized. The Staff was getting reorganized after the reorganization.

"Kyoshiro Todoh will be the chief of Military Affairs." Zero said.

Todoh nodded. He had a smile on his face.

"Rakshata Chawla will be in charge of Research and Development." Zero said.

Rakshata smiled deviously while she blew out some smoke.

"Naoto will be my Deputy-in-chief." Zero said.

"Alright. Makes sense." Naoto said in complete Agreement.

"Diethard Ried, along with Milly Ashford, will be assigned to intelligence, espionage, and public relation matters." Zero said.

A few people went and protested, particularly Chiba Nagisa.

"Zero, not to sound racist, but why put him-"

She glanced at Diethard.

"In a position like that? And what of those students as well?" Chiba said.

"Well they are friends with the Little lady after all." Asahina said referring to Nunnally.

"Plus, she's even friends with Todoh, even during the war." Urabe said.

"Yes, but….." Chiba said.

"I know how you feel, but sometimes you just gotta let it go." Asahina said.

"Now back to what I was saying….." Zero said," Kallen Kouzuki will be in charge of the Zero Squad, with Nunnally being the Vice-Commander."

"Zero Squad?" the 2 girls asked.

"Think of it as a Royal Guard. My personal unit." Zero said.

'Onii-sama's Royal Guard….' Nunnally thought to herself as she had a determined look on her face.

"Shogo Asahina will be captain of the 1st squad, Ryouga Senba will be captain of the 2nd squad, and Kotetsu Urabe will be the captain of the 3rd squad." Zero said.

The 3 of the 4 holy swords nodded.

"Tamaki will be Joint Commander of Zeros' Special Second Forces. Shirley Fenette will be in charge of kitchen duty along with Inoue, however Inoue will lead the First Special Forces alongside Yoshida." Zero said.

Shirley smiled brightly now that she gets to show her cooking skills.

 **Britannian POV**

 **Shikinejima Island**

A Ship was docked at the harbor. Princess Euphemia along with her 2 knights were headed to meet her Brother, 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia. They were waiting for him on Shikine Island.

"Is it safe to assume that this ship will be docking here?" she asked.

"Why of course madam." one of the officers said.

"So when will Schneizel arrive?" she asked.

"Oh that? Well-"

An explosion was heard.

"What in the-?" Rai said.

"Hold up….. Its headquarters. They're saying they're under attack by the Black Knights. The Blue Knights are also invading the Island!" one of the Officers say.

 **Blue Knights POV**

Numerous landing craft approach the Island. They reach the beaches and deployed their troops as the landing crafts doors open.

"Green Light! All Units proceed to engage at once." A commander said on the comms.

Tanks, Infantry, and Knightmares made their march. The Blue Knights brought in a new Knightmare Frame, it's called the Engram Tank. the Engram Tank is an Engram designed for long-range combat, it is armed with 2 shoulder mounted Tank Cannons, Gatling Guns on the Arms, Missile pods to the back, and features a 2-seater cockpit. **(AN: Guntank From Gundam obviously)**

The Blue Knights will also be supported by 2 Cruisers and a Battleship along with a Carrier. The Strike, Alphonse, Raikou, The White Fangs are part of the operation.

 **Black Knights POV**

Explosions were going off everywhere. The Britannians had barely anytime to react. The plan of this Operation is to capture Princess Euphemia along with Suzaku Kururugi and Rai.

"First Squad, circle around the left! Zero Squad, cover the First Squad." Todoh said as hordes of Burai kept pouring in, they brought the Guren MK.2, Pre-Gekka Prototype, the 4 Holy swords and their Gekkas, Nunnally's Ganymede Nemo, Shirley's Nemo, and Rivalz Raiden.

"Fire back! FIRE BACK!" one of the Britannian soldiers say before Rivalz fires his Beam Launcher and Destroys a Sutherland.

Another Sutherland gets destroyed by Chiba as she moves her Gekka in to slice another Sutherland. The Sutherland gets slashed into 2 and explodes.

"I-I-I-Its her! IT'S THE GHOST OF MARIANNE!" another soldier said as he starts shooting at the Ganymede Nemo as it already has Deployed its Blaze Luminous.

The Ganymede points its gun and fires a burst of red bullets. The bullets shred the Sutherland, causing it to explode.

"Man she's a tough girl." Asahina said.

'Everything is going as I planned it would.' Lelouch thought to himself.

He had his Burai along with other Burai close to the center of the Island.

'Todoh eliminated the enemy in the Eastern Section, giving the Black Knights an escape route for us in the case this plan goes wrong. Tamaki secured the supply depot and it being taken to the Sub, Inoue and Yoshida already have the weapons depot as well, whether this fails or not, we will have enough firepower.' Lelouch thought.

"Squad 11, how's 'the Box' going?" he asked.

"The Box is ready." the squad leader replies.

"Good…. Q-1, Q-2. begin Phase 2 of plan. Head to point Z-4, and await further orders. Eliminate any enemy reinforcements." Lelouch said.

"Hai" the 2 responded.

The 2 aces go to their marked waypoint.

"K-1, go with Q-1 and Q-2!" he said.

"Got it." Naoto said as he follows the 2 aces.

 **Shiro POV**

The Blue Knights plan was to take this Island, once that happens, we can safely move in to Kanime Island, where I assumed a Thought Elevator was along with a ancient Bunker where the TERA Replication Complex is thanks to this File I got From Rasputin. Once in there, we could take the TERA and get working on the new Tech from it.

I saw a unit with a head that resembled a helmet, it was just as the spies reported, it was the Conquistador, along with its Pilot Caesar Hamilton.

"Well if isn't the White Devil, Surprised you're still alive." Caesar said to me.

I could still remember just how much I hated him, he was a coward, a liar, a monster. I wanted to tear him apart myself. I knew him ever since I met him on the day I was taken in by Cornelia and the Royal Family. Though I wasn't counted as one of the Emperors many children, I left quite an Impact on them since I met them. Caesar had some sort of contempt of me.

"You're still in the military. That's surprising." I say to the Coward.

"I see you defected to the Blue Knights. I didn't know at first but now my suspicions are clear." Caesar said to me.

"You are a Traitor. And traitors are punished by death." he adds.

I take aim with the Beam Rifle. Now was my chance to end the snake before he decides to devour my head. The crosshairs line up, they turn red as they target the Conquistador. I fire. The shot fires, It misses the Conquistador. Its shield fires rockets. I block the rockets with the Strike's shield. I fire back with a Beam Rifle shot. The Conquistador dodges it and retreats.

"QUICK! AFTER HIM!" My partner yells as I gave chase.

"Oh come on, We're just getting started." The Coward says.

The Conquistador fires its rockets again. I dodged the rockets.

"Delta-1! Get your squad to my position! As soon as you do, Fire your cannons!" I order.

"Delta-1, Copy." the soldier says.

The Chase led me into the sand fields. His unit doesn't have sand panels, but I don't have sand panels either, this could be a set-up for a unit that can handle this terrain.

 **Normal POV**

The Lancelot, the Club and the Elizabeth watched as the Conquistador and the Devil chasing him fight.

"What in the world does the Britannian Napoleon want with the Devil?" Rai asks.

"Is he luring him into a trap?" Suzaku asks.

"Wait. what are those units over there?" Euphemia says as 4 Engram Cannons, piloted by Delta squad go into position.

"Delta-1 to Blue-1. Come in Blue-1." Delta-1 contacts.

"Delta-1, this is Blue-1, change of plans, stay on standby and keep sharp behind the trees." Shiro says.

"Roger Blue-1." Delta-1 said.

Delta Squad stayed behind the Trees, as to not be seen by the Conquistador. The Conquistador stops.

'Why is he stopping?' Shiro thought to himself.

Suddenly, 4 Knightmare Frames jumped out. They all look like wolves. Wolves clad in steel armor. These were the Titans newest Models, built for ground combat, they are the first quadruped Knightmare Frame to be used in battle. It is called the Cerberus. **(AN: they look like TMF/A-802 BuCUEs)**

The Cerberus is equipped with a twin barrel turret mounted on the back, it can even use a larger version of the Sattel Waffens. The Barrels are about 450mm. They possess 4 landspinners, and the landspinners also come with built-in sand panels.

"Delta-1! You're clear to engage. Target those 4 units." Shiro orders.

"Copy Blue-1." Delta-1 replies.

"Delta Squad, surround the enemy and aid Blue-1." Delta-1 says to his Squad.

The Engram Cannons aim their cannons.

"Targets 01 to 04. Range:500." Delta-1 calls out. "FIRE!" he orders.

The Cannons fire at the Cerberus unit. They hit their mark, but the Cerberus come out and fire at Delta Squad. The Cerberus Unit were Equipped with Beam Sabers for Close Quarters Combat. A Cerberus used its Beam Saber to slice up an Engram Cannon. The Engram explodes. Another Cerberus fires its cannon. The Engram went down with 5 shots. It fell and exploded. The Engrams could barely defend themselves.

Delta Squad was wiped out eventually. The Cerberus unit turn their attention on the Strike. The Cerberus Unit tries to surround the Strike. The 1st one attacked the Strike, The Strike knocks the Cerberus and shoots at its midsection. The Cerberus Explodes.

2 more try to tear the Strike to ribbons, The Strike dodges the 2 and Fires again, 2 beams strike the 2 Cerberus. They explode. The Strike gets its beam spear and stabs one last Cerberus. The spear punctures. The Cerberus explodes. The Strike gets its Beam Rifle and aims it at the Conquistador.

"Oh look at that, you got me at your mercy. But I have you where I want you." Caesar said.

A projectile fell and 3 more came out. The 3 hit the ground. The 3 unknown projectiles activate, causing the Strike to shut down.

 **Shiro POV**

The Power cuts out. The Sakuradite is not responding anymore. They finished the Sakura-disruptor, electric devices that cause Sakuradite operating machines to cease function by interfering with its Electric conduction. To think they made it into a jamming mechanism…..

"You can still get out if you want." the Snake says.

I get out and bring my Photon Saber, hoping I can kill the bastard. I jumped out, and there was the Conquistador.

"Well now that you have surrendered, I'll be sure that-"

 _(Play JoJo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusader OST Dio's World)_

Then I saw a Sword cut through the Conquistador. Then I heard **HIS** voice.

"You have no use to me, Caesar."

It was Mitsunari.

"But…. You said-"

"I didn't say we actually agreed on that deal." Mitsunari said.

The Sword gets pulled out of the Conquistador. The Conquistador gets kicked to the side. It was a tall Black Knightmare with 2 black MVSs. and 2 missile pods to the legs. **(AN: MS-08TX[EXAM] Efreet Custom from Gundam)**

"Why hello there, little brother." He said to me.

"Mitsunari…." I growled.

"Now why don't you come back? Everybody misses you." he said.

"No! I know that is a lie!" I say to him.

"How many people have to die because of you?!" I add.

"How many loaves of Bread have you eaten?" He said.

"MITSUNARIIIIIII!" I howl at him.

"These people are inferior to us. We have the power that none could have, Geass." he says to me as he exits the Knightmare.

"Forget it. I only use my powers for good." I tell him.

"We can become Gods! Think about it!" he says as a pair of black wings come out of his back. The Darkness, Mitsunari's power. All he ever desired was the end of the world. It was an equal to my Geass, The Light. It can stop time over a large area. I see the Ganymede Nemo coming towards me. It was Nunnally, she must feel worried about me already.

"If you won't come back, then I guess I have no choice." Mitsunari said as a huge Knightmare came out of nowhere. It was the same one from the prison.

"The Sauron needs a new life core unit, until it can evolve to the point that it does not need one, I'll just use your body for now." he says.

"Life core unit?" I said to myself.

"Dracon von Britannia, 97th emperor to the throne, his body is tattered, it's beginning to expire, your body however is brimming with power, with it, you can make things easier for Britannia." he says.

Nunnally's grandfather? Used as some….. Fuel source?! How low can that monster get?!

Suddenly, a huge shadow covered the sky, it was a huge flying battleship.

 **Euphemia POV**

I saw the Avalon hovering over the 2 figures. Nunnally was headed straight towards those 2. Could one of them be important to her? I followed her and see what was up.

 **Nunnally POV**

No. I can't lose Shiro. Not after all he had done, for me, my brother, everyone! I won't let him die! Besides, I just can't get my mind off him, like all I could think about at night was him. And only him. If only…. If only I could tell him how I feel.

"Nunnally! What are you doing?! It's dangerous!" I heard my brother.

"I know but…."

 **Shiro POV**

"Schneizel you fool! Don't do this darn it! Don't even think about doing it!" Mitsunari says.

"Wait what's going on?" I ask.

"He's going to blow us all up! If you get in that thing now than we can both be spared by that fool!" Mitsunari says.

I saw a door on the belly of the ship open. 2 red lights glowed.

"Hadron Readings! We gotta go now!" my partner tells me.

 **Normal POV**

Inside the Avalon, the Gawain had its Hadrons set, it fires and smothered everything. In the bridge observing the transaction was Schneizel El Britannia, 2nd Prince of the Empire.

 **AN: Ok, Sauron is Officially the new Dark Gundam, for there is no Monster like it, other than the Dark Gundam. Off to Kamine Island!**


	13. The Devil and the Island of the Gods

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 3: TERA**

 **Stage 13: The Devil and The Island of Gods**

 **Shiro POV**

I wake up to find myself in another location. It feels different. It's not like Shikinejima.

"Isaac." I call out my partner.

"Huh? What?" my partner says.

He's still with me. I needed a bead of where I am. I need to know my surroundings.

"Where are we?" I ask him.

He phases out of subspace, he had a prism like look on him. **(AN: its the Ghost From Destiny)**

"This is not Shikine Island, totally not Shikine Island." My partner tells me as he scans the location.

This must be Kamine Island then…. I don't see anyone around. I look around and I find Nunnally with her face planted into the ground, My hand turns blue, so did the Geass. I used it to get Nunnally out of the ground. I got some of the sand off her and put her in my hands Bridal-Style. Her eyes open.

 **Nunnally POV**

I-I never thought Shiro would ever hold me like I'm his bride or something, like yeah I wanted to marry him after all of this was over but….. but…. I haven't even told him how much I love him!

 **Shiro POV**

She was red as a tomato, even redder than Kallen's hair. I saw steam coming out of her ears and nose as she fainted suddenly. I look at my partner as he looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

To think me and Euphie would be on the same shore….. And she already knew it was me….. I may need to stop talking for too long.

"So about Father…" she said.

"I still hate him, even now." I said.

"Hey, Lelouch?" she said.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Why?" she asks.

"Why must we fight each other? It doesn't make sense." she says.

"I know. It may never end. Not until **HE** gets dethroned." I say to her.

"Lelouch…." she said.

"Until that day, fight for what you believe is right, always." I tell her.

We sat there on the beach. Looking at the waves.

* * *

 **Shiro POV**

That flying battleship…. If I could just cripple it, I won't have to worry at all about it intervening again. A Blue Knight Portman came to shore.

"You there. State your name and rank." I demand.

"Sergeant Jack Micheal reporting." the soldier replied.

"I want you to radio command at once, relay these orders to them, tell them to send a recon flight to your coordinates and have them circle the Island for anyone else. If they spot the flying battleship, have them call in a bomber flight to move in, I want that thing crippled." I tell the soldier.

"What about you sir?" the soldier asked.

"Head back to the ship you were assigned to and have a few more recon flights to lookout for anyone else." I say to him.

"Yes sir." the soldier said as he radios command.

* * *

 **Blue Knights POV**

On Carrier Olympus, a Blue Knight Officer comes to speak with the captain.

"Captain, we've just received word from one of our men, they found him." The officer says.

"Already?" the captain said.

"The devil instructed him as follows: We are to send a Recon flight to the Devil's current position and circle the Island. If the Flying battleship from Shikine Island turns up, we will send a bomber squad to cripple the ship, and we are to send additional recon flights as soon as the Bomber squad makes contact and confirms that the ship has been crippled." the Officer explains.

"And?" the Captain asks.

"He was told to go back to the Olympus." the Officer says.

"Send up a recon flight, have them ready in 10 minutes, if they find that ship, get the Bombers ready in 5." the captain said.

10 Minutes earlier, a group of 5 P38-Phantom VTOL craft **(AN: or F4-Phantoms)** Take-off.

"Jaguar Leader to All wings. All wings report in." the leader says.

"Jaguar-2 ready."

"Jaguar-3 ready."

"Jaguar-4 ready."

"Jaguar Flight, this is control, head to heading 030 and stay on course." the control tower says.

"Roger control." Jaguar leader says.

Shortly in a few minutes, the Phantoms reach their destination.

"Jaguar Leader to control, I think we found him. Going to circle the Island." the squad leader says.

The flight circles the island.

 **Shiro POV**

I sneaked my way around the Britannians, I got on board their ship, stole some of its data and made my way out. I see a Black Knightmare, and Schneizel was standing in front of it, there was a gate next to it.

I see the flight overhead.

"Get me through to the fighters." I say to my partner.

"Got it." he says as he tries to get through.

I got through to the leader, I told him I got the plans on the battleship. I tell him that the top does not have a shield. It should be enough to cripple it.

"Copy White Devil, Bomber flight will be ready in 5 minutes, If I were you, get the hell out." he says to me.

"Got it Jaguar." I say to him.

I turn off the radio.

I see Lelouch just on that ledge. Suzaku, Kallen, and Euphemia are there with him. I use my warping ability to get in between them. Nunnally was on my back so she might have felt some side-effects. Everyone was surprised to see me.

"Bones….. Vibrating….." she said as she fell off my back.

I looked at the floor and the Geass logo flashed. Then I began to see parts of my memories coming back.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Aries Villa, Pendragon**

I was hiding behind a pillar, I had saw the late Marianne get killed by some 12-year old boy who had a gun. He had a gun. I was afraid of coming out. I peek again and there he was with his blonde hair and dark pink eyes. I was only 10. And he was right there, with a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

 **Flashback over**

'Impossible….' I thought. The the ground below me and everyone collapsed. The Floor collapsed, it revealed a huge Gate behind me. It was a Thought Elevator. I looked everywhere and found Schneizel there, along with some bald dude.

The Black Knightmare was right there, next to the gate, it could be my only way out.

"We can use that to get out." I said. Me, Nunnally, Kallen, and Zero get on the huge Knightmare and head out.

"Don't let them escape! After them!" the Bald Dude says.

The Knightmare moves toward the exit. A line of Sutherlands were ahead of us.

"Isaac, get the weapon systems ready." I said to him.

"Right!" he said to me as he went inside the Knightmare.

The Cannons open up, they fire, the black beams go everywhere, not hitting a single Knightmare.

"It appears the system is incomplete. There is another system that works." Isaac said to me.

Suddenly the Knightmare began to fly.

"This Knightmare can fly?" Kallen asks as the Knightmare we were on flew into the air, the Bomber squadron came in and was about to attack until Hadron Beam destroyed them.

I look to see that the Sauron had a Hadron Cannon on its left arm, it's evolving with every technological marvel. We flew away from the Island in great speed.

 **Britannian POV**

"Our Gawain! Our beautiful prized Gawain!" Bartley said in hysteria.

"Well it was just a test model." Schneizel said.

"Brother Schneizel!" Euphemia said.

Schneizel turned to the Pink Haired Princess. He had a smile on his face.

 **Shiro POV**

"The Guren MK.2 and the Ganymede. Have they been damaged?" I ask.

"No. they're fine, you can thank Asahina for that one." Lelouch says to me.

"Oh thank god." the 2 ladies said with relief.

'Still…. Why would Mitsunari even do that?'

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Shikine Island**

"FOOOOOOOOOOL!" Mitsunari howled as he activated his darkness, the Colors inverted themselves, all went black.

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

Why would Schneizel had wanted to eliminate me other than Zero? Does he know about the Sauron already? All of this doesn't make any sense…. Just what is going on?

 **Cornelia POV**

"Schneizel did that?" I ask.

I had received word that Schneizel did something, apparently he tried to kill Shiro, whatever his reasons are, he'll have to explain himself.

"Yes your majesty, the details are unknown." the Officer said to me as he left the room.

"Just when I had nailed the lid on Ishikawa…" I grumbled.

"Your Highness!" I heard Guilford shout.

"What now, Guilford?" I ask as he came in the room.

"The enemy destroyed the Great Kammon Bridge in the Kyushu Block!" he says.

"What?!" I say in surprise.

"They also cutted vehicle access at 4 other points, and large numbers of landing craft are headed into the Genkai Sea!" he adds.

"The Chinese Federation? Have they made a declaration of war?" I ask.

"No! They bear the flag of Japan!" Guilford said.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **Kyushu Block**

Large number of Chinese landing craft bearing the flag of Japan are moving into the Genkai Sea, staging an invasion.


	14. The Devil and Kyushu

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 4: The Sins of the Devil**

 **Stage 14: The Devil and Kyushu**

 **Normal POV**

It was a stormy night at Fukuoka. The Flag of Japan wavered in the stormy clouds. Inside the Military base, stood Atsushi Sawasaki, The Chief Cabinet Secretary of the former Japanese government.

"We declare the Resurrection of Japan as a sovereign and independent nation!" the secretary said on a live broadcast.

* * *

 **Black Knights POV**

The Black Knights were in complete shock in the light of the news today as the media falsely reports that they believed to have helped organize the attack.

"We had no part in this!" Tamaki snapped.

"What about Kyoto? What do they think?" Zero asked.

"Kyoto didn't even know this was happening." Ohgi said.

"Ok what do we do?" Naoto said.

Zero could only think about what actions to take.

 **Blue Knights POV**

Commander Cid Wolfsheim was in his room, Shiro came in.

"Come in my boy." he said to the 14 year old boy.

Shiro entered the room.

"Major Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried, reporting." The Boy said.

"Well boy….. It appears your skills are sharpened highly." the commander said to the boy.

"Thank you Commander." Shiro said to the old man.

"Your Strike will be upgraded with the plans of the float unit you found, and thanks to the TERA Replicator and the Data from Rasputin, your new unit will be ready along with a new ship we have just finished on." The Old Man said to the boy.

"Come on. I'll show you." He said as the 2 leave the room.

The 2 get on a VTOL that will take them to the Hangar Bay, where most of the Blue Knights Vehicles come from. The VTOL lands. The 2 disembark and take a Jeep to enter the complex.

"Look around boy, we managed to get by with some supporters from the Homeland and other colonies, if it weren't for you, we would not have survived. We have so much to use, Fighters, Bombers, Battleships, Carriers, Cruisers, Destroyers, now we will have our first Aerial Fleet." the Commander says as he drives through the complex.

"All because of you." he said.

The Jeep reaches a elevator. The elevator shuts and heads down. As the Elevator went down, a huge battleship had its Cargo doors open, storing lots of supplies needed for its first Voyage.

"Look at that boy." he said as Shiro looked at the giant battleship.

"What is it?" he asks.

"That my boy, is our first Airship. I call it, the Nautiluss." The Commander said.

The Ship looked of that of any battleship, except it had wings, 3 main turret batteries on the Deck, and the Bridge was as big as the Yamato's Bridge. **(AN: Delphinus Airship from Skies of Arcadia)**

"The ship is equipped with Float units, and comes with an S-field, it also has tough armor, and it also comes with the new TERA engine, allowing it to fly as fast as a cruise jet. It also uses that experimental Gun Huey and Nina made, they called it the Sakura Cannon. The Cannon uses Uranium and Sakuradite, it even comes with Huey's design for the S-Particle Cannons mounted on the Deck." the commander explains.

"The Sakura Cannon can level an entire city, so we should be careful with it at all times." the Commander says.

"She'll be accompanied with 2 Meganium Battleships, 2 Salamander Cruisers, and 2 Columbian Carrier-Transports." he said as he points to the 6 ships. **(AN: Magellan, Salamis and Columbus from Gundam)**

"As for your Unit, Look at this File." the commander says as he gives Shiro the File.

* * *

 **EZ-08** - **FB**

 **Strike Full Burnern Mod**

 **Height: 5.09 meters**

 **Weight: 6.09 Metric Tons**

 **Equipment**

 **4 Slash Harkens (2 Chest mounted, 2 Waist mounted)**

 **Float Booster (Optional)**

 **1 Beam Rifle**

 **2 Beam Sabers**

 **2 Vulcan Guns**

 **Features**

 **Cockpit Ejection**

 **Landspinner propulsion system**

 **Float Unit**

 **Pilot: Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried**

* * *

"The Float Booster Unit will allow you to fly as long as it can hold you in the air, yours will be special." the commander said as I looked at the File.

 **Britannian POV**

The Avalon was flying up ahead and is heading over to the mainland to pick up the Float Unit for the Lancelot, the Club, and the Elizabeth.

"Hows Suzaku and Rai doing?" Lloyd asks.

"They'll do what the mission demands." Cecile replies.

Lloyd nods in response.

"Where's Prince Schneizel?" Cecile asked.

Lloyd sighed.

"In the Tokyo Settlement. Avalon doesn't have it's commander and we need to get the float unit for the Lancelot, the Club, and the Elizabeth in the homeland and wrap this up so we can get a countermeasure for the Gefjun Disturber as well." Lloyd explains.

Meanwhile in Kyushu, there is a storm going on, causing several landing craft to sink and increase casualties. The Defenses at Fukuoka were as tight as the jaws of a bear trap. Portmans were wiped out by torpedoes, without any air power, the Britannians can't do a thing.

"Your Highness, were taking massive losses! The storm has rendered air power useless." Guilford reported. "We have to delay the operation until the storm clears."

The Princess could only clench her teeth with frustration to hold up the Landing Operation until the Storm ends.

* * *

 **Black Knights POV**

The Black Knights were in the sub briefing about what to do in the involvement of Sawasaki.

"We're not getting involved. He's just a puppet for the Chinese." Zero said.

"But he says he's fighting for Japan!" Minami shouts.

"We get a new master, policy, and name and nothing will change, his Japan is a sham." Zero announced.

"So what you're really saying is-"

"-when Britannia strikes back, we play dead?" Urabe finishes the sentence.

"Zero, maybe you should what our overall mission is." Diethard said.

Ohgi felt in agreement with the question.

"Yeah. what is our mid term goal here?" Ohgi asks.

"We make Tokyo an independent Nation." Zero declares with reservation.

"Say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Naoto said.

"HUH?" Kallen said.

"You're serious?!" Rivalz said.

"A Nation?" Asahina gasped.

"But the Empire controls a 3rd of the world!" Chiba said.

"We must stand up and fight Britannia, even if we are the only ones that can do it, if not, the day in which we waited for will never come!" Zero said.

* * *

 **Britannia POV**

The Float Units were being attached to the Lancelot, the Club, and the Elizabeth, all pilots getting perfect scores on the simulator. The Thrusters were painted red and yellow, facing downward, the red glider attaching to the cockpit blocks.

"Well, you 3 did well in the simulator." Cecile said.

"It was no biggie." Rai said.

"Thank you." Suzaku said.

"Glad to help you ." Euphemia said.

Euphemia went on ahead. Suzaku stayed behind with Rai as they look at the 3 Knightmares with the Float units.

"You know….. I don't get it." Suzaku said.

"Get what?" Rai ask.

"Why did you quit being a knight?" Suzaku asked.

'Because I caused you to disobey your orders.' Rai thought

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Normal POV**

"DAMN IT!" Rai shouts punching the screen. 'Like hell I'm letting Suzaku sacrifice himself just so he could be some damn hero! He's got a damn life ahead of him, can't he see that?!' he thought as he opened his cockpit.

His blue eye turning red with the power of Geass.

'Rai has a Geass?' Lelouch thought as he looked at the silver haired man.

"Live Suzaku! Live!" He says not knowing he had casted a Geass order into Suzaku.

Suzaku's eyes rim with red. He shuts the cockpit as Lelouch deactivated the Gefjun Disturber, allowing the Lancelot to get out before the Hadrons fired.

* * *

 **Flashback over**

 **Britannia POV**

'If only I had known earlier….' Rai thought.

"It's not your fault." Suzaku said.

This caused Rai to get upset. His eye again turns red with the power of Geass.

"NOT MY FAULT?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I HAD DONE TO FORCE YOU TO LIVE?! I FREAKING GAVE THAT GODFORSAKEN CURSE THAT FORCED YOU TO LIVE! FORCING YOU TO MAKE EVEN THE MOST GODDAMN HEARTLESS DECISIONS IF ALL IT MEANT WAS TO LIVE! IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU DISOBEYED ORDERS!" Rai says in anger.

"Wait back up a minute. I don't get it. Calm down and explain to me what happened." Suzaku said.

Rai calmed down, his Geass deactivated.

 **(AN: I guess instead of Lelouch giving the command, it was Rai, I mean, he did say 'Suzaku'. So I thought that it would work on him, even if he wasn't looking at Rai. quite the twist.)**

After Rai explained all that had happened along with Geass, Suzaku felt confused.

"You don't think Zero would…."

"No. he's not the Type to do that to his men. If he did, they'd have no memory of their actions whatsoever." Rai said.

"Well in any case, Let's go." Suzaku said.

* * *

 **Fukuoka Base, Kyushu Block**

The Avalon was flying into the airspace of Fukuoka. The 3 units were being prepared for launch. The Japanese Forces send Anti-Air missiles for the Avalon.

"So they're even ready for aerial raids are they?" Lloyd said. "Cecile, you handle things here."

"Right." Cecile said.

"Are we sending up a barrage?" Suzaku said.

"We're fine where we are." Cecile said.

The Missiles hit the target, but don't do anything as the Avalon's Blaze Luminous was active. The Hangar loaded the Lancelot. Cecile briefed the 3 of the mission. They were advised to watch their energy gauges as the Float Unit consumes a large amount of energy.

"Lancelot, Now launching!" Cecile said.

"Launching!" Suzaku said.

The Lancelot speeds out of the catapult. The Club comes up next.

"Off I go!" Rai said as the Club flew off the catapult.

The Elizabeth gets into position.

"Euphemia Li Britannia, Launching!" Euphie said as she launched.

The 3 deploy their Float Units, they glow green lines as wings extended outward, the units get their VARIS Rifles. The 3 fly off to Fukuoka. They land on the ground and engaged the enemy. The Gun-Rus had the advantage in numbers. The Trio fought on. Soon the 3 would lose their Float Units.

"The Float Units!" Lloyd said in complete shock.

"We need to help those 3!" Cecile says.

"But the shield doesn't cover the thing! One hit and our goose is cooked!" Lloyd said.

"You 3, reroute power to combat and comms systems." Cecile orders.

"Right!" the trio said.

"We'll head to point 3, it maybe our only chance." Euphemia said.

The three head to point 3, only to be out of power, and surrounded by several Gun-Rus.

"Well….. This is where we die. Welp….. Shoot." Rai said.

'Lelouch…. Nunnally….' Euphemia thought as she shut her eyes.

"Damn…." Suzaku said.

 **Normal POV**

Suddenly, within seconds before the Gun-Rus fire, Hadron beams melt and destroy the Gun-Rus.

It was the Gawain with Lelouch and C.C. as the Pilots.

"That's the Lancelot. Isn't, what happened to its sword in the lake?" C.C. said.

"We can talk about fairy tales later." Lelouch said as a pair of VTOLs come to attack. "Besides these people are in the way."

The Gawain's hadron cannons blast the VTOLs to pieces.

Meanwhile, back on the Avalon….

"They finished developing the Hadrons?!" Cecile said.

"TAIHEN DA YO!" Lloyd said in Japanese.

"Did you just talk in-"

"Tell anyone, and everyone gets to see that Dress of yours." the sociopathic scientist said, leaving a tomato red Cecile.

Back in Fukuoka…..

"Can you all still move?" Lelouch asked the three.

"Uh….. no?" Rai said.

The Gawain opens its hand, it reveals 3 Energy Fillers.

"I'll hit the enemy's command center. Won't you?" Lelouch says.

"WHAT?!" Sawasaki said.

"Not unless one of us beats you there." Rai said.

The 4 rushed at the base, wrecking it along the way.

"What are you doing Zero?! Don't you care about Japan?" Sawasaki said.

"Sawasaki, if this was for Japan, why did you run to the Chinese Federation?" Suzaku said as the 4 trash the base.

"Besides, you could have came back after Japan was Independent, but instead, you came at the wrong time and with the wrong people." Rai added.

A Chinese Jeep was headed for a Chinese VTOL.

"What's the problem of going to another country as opposed to waiting for the right moment to strike?" Sawasaki said.

"We'll set-up a new line at Kagoshima." Cao said.

"Thanks." Sawasaki says as the Jeep nears the VTOL, only for the VTOL to get Destroyed by a Beam blast. It was the Strike with its Float unit, it wasn't the Full Burnern Mod, but it was the Strike.

"That is far enough. Sawasaki." Shiro said.

The Battle was over. The Invasion could have caused Japan to split apart. The Black Knights withdraw along with the Blue Knights.

* * *

 **Titans HQ, Pendragon**

 **Mitsunari POV**

To think he got away from me, he won't escape fate. Not any longer. I go to meet the Titans Supreme Commander. It is said that he had choked the lives of many in mere seconds, his combat and tactical skills unchallenged, now he wants to see me, the Black Death.

I open the door. The commander turned to face me. His Purple Hair and Purple eyes gleaming in the light. He was a 26 year old man he was about 180 cm tall, his name was Palpatine Adam. **(AN: i.e, Paptimus Scirocco from Z Gundam)**

"Well Mitsunari, I knew you would make it, how did the Ifrit go?" he says to me.

"Fine sir, fits me well." I answer.

The Ifrit had a Beam Rifle, 2 MVS Blades, 2 6-tube missile launchers on the legs, and it can use a Float Unit for Optimal Performance.

"I see you also tested our prototype." he said.

"It was a Marvel." I tell him.

"Soon, we will leave with my personal forces." he said to me.

"Where to sir?" I ask.

"To Area 11." He says as he makes his way to his personal Knightmare Frame.

It was being transported with the Titan's Newest fleet of Airships. Soon, I will get my revenge for Narita, and when I do, he will be destroyed.

* * *

 **AN: Things are gonna get Dicey, that's for sure.**

 **Full Burnen Mod**

 **Appearance: GP-01FB from Gundam 0083 Stardust Memory**


	15. The Devil and the SAZ

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 4: The Sins of the Devil**

 **Stage 15: The Devil and the SAZ**

 **Shiro POV**

To think that Euphemia of all people would make such a thing, her father would have a field with her no doubt. He wants to make Euphemia learn a very painful lesson about being disobedient and massacre all who attend the SAZ the moment the SAZ is recognized. I won't let him make anymore people suffer, and that boy, the one at the Villa, he was Immortal, I'll shatter his mind if I have to, I'll make him suffer, repent, and then die.

I know exactly what Lelouch would do, make Euphie look as bad as Clovis was. I know it may help him, but why not instead just find out why she would do that? You just don't announce it in front of everybody without a reason, I suspect that it could be her knights, one of them must have gotten her to have emotions for. It's just like when Nunnally tried to save me. She wouldn't have tried to save me unless there was a reason, worry isn't enough, and she's acting strange when she's close to me, now those same things I went through before bringing her sight and movement back are crawling back in.

* * *

I was going to talk to Lelouch over his "plan" for the SAZ.

"Shiro? What do you want?" Lelouch says to me.

"It's about the SAZ." I said to him.

"Let me guess, an alternative?" He asks.

"Well I have a theory, but we may need to actually expose the reason why she would do this sorta thing without consent." I said.

"And what is that theory?" he asks.

"She may have fallen in love." I say to him.

He stops for a moment. He turns around slowly. He was giving me that 'are you serious?' look. I gave him the 'Dead serious' look. He begins to stutter.

"Tell me that was a joke." he said to me.

I shake my head. He facepalmed.

"You want me to use my Geass on her, to confess her love, to Suzaku, do you the risks involved in that?" he asks.

"You could Geass her into fighting for her own beliefs." I tell him.

"No I don't think you understand the situation you're creating here." he tells me.

"You're telling me, to Geass Euphemia into getting her to confess her love, on live TV. LIVE. TV. do you know how Cornelia would react?" he said to me.

"Give him the most painful death." I said.

"Why can't you just go with my plan?" he said.

"Because your father will do it anyway." I tell him.

"He won't do it." he tells me.

"He has multiple ways of doing it." I tell him.

"Oh really? How can he do it without having the public see him as I tyrant?" he says.

"He's got the Titans." I tell him.

"What about them?" he says.

"Their supreme commander is headed to Area 11." I tell him.

He stutters again.

"Why?" he asks.

"I don't know, but we had best keep our eyes open, if no one will come to tear the SAZ apart, the Titans will." I say as I leave.

I know the Titans will do it, they'll use it as a trap to lure the Black and Blue Knights in. I have to do something in the case they do make their move.

* * *

 **Mitsunari POV**

I go to see the commander, he says he wants to meet me.

I enter his room.

"Yes sir, what is it that you desire?" I ask.

"The fools." he says.

"Pardon?" I say.

"Look at them, the fools, they're like lambs to the slaughter." He says.

"They don't even know that I am planning to slaughter them all one by one." he says.

"Is this about-"

"Yes it is Major, yes it is." he says.

"You're planning to slaughter them on the day the SAZ ceremony starts?" I say to the commander.

"The Emperor won't let us do it, saying that it should not be necessary." he said. "Did he not say that equality is **"WRONG"?** "

"Yes I think he did." I say.

"Then why is he letting this slide?" he says with venom.

"To hold his reputation as a Kind and a Benevolent ruler to all Britannians." I say to him.

"Kind? Benevolent? HA! As if. I know he's just acting that way because he is a fool! He does nothing to discipline his own daughter for offering equality! Did he not say that we Britannians **"COMPETE" and "DOMINATE"?** If he won't take any action against her, then I will do it myself!" he said banging his fist on the desk.

"Let's not too get carried away. Besides we're still paying for the last desk you destroyed." I heard a voice.

I turn around and see a man in Black armor, he was called Archduke Churchill Knox. **(AN: Golbez from FFIV)**

"Oh Knoxie Knoxie Knoxie…." I heard another voice.

"Jester….." Churchill growls.

A man who was dressed in clothes only a jester would wear comes in. It was Baron Alphonse Vladimir. **(AN: Kefka from FFVI)**

"Is the Counsel meeting again?" I ask.

"Meetings? Boring!" he says.

"No other choice Jester." I tell him.

"Here's the deal. We go to the SAZ, and on the day of its ceremony, we kill every eleven, and if Zero and the White Devil make an appearance, Eliminate them." The commander says with his finger locked together. **(AN: let me help you with this, think of Gendo Ikari's pose.)**

"Were going to kill people? YEAH!" the Jester says with glee.

"JESTER!" Churchill roars putting a blade at his throat.

"Churchill." The commander says.

Churchill puts down his weapon.

"We Mobilize the on the day of the Ceremony, we stay above the clouds." the commander said.

The counsel left the room, Including me. The ship was on its way to Sector F-208, where the SAZ would be at.

* * *

 **Euphemia POV**

 **Sector F-208, SAZ of Japan**

"200,000. 200,000 thousand people signed up for this." Suzaku said.

"With this, I'm sure A world of peace will come to be. I know it." I say to my knight.

I really wanted things to go back to the way things were between me, Nunnally, and Lelouch. This has to work.

 **Normal POV**

Outside Area 11 multiple nations of the world were watching this. The EU, Chinese Federation, the Blue Knights, all were watching this. The Black Knights were outside the stadium, hiding in the woods.

Euphemia goes to make her speech. Just before she could make a single word, The Gawain appears.

'Lelouch…..' Euphemia thinks.

The Gawain Lands. Zero and Euphie head inside the G-1, Since Zero didn't have a weapon, or it seemed like it, he was allowed in.

The Black Knights were waiting for something to happen.

"Nothing's happening." Tamaki said.

"That's why we're here, anything happens, we move in." Naoto said.

"Makes sense." Ohgi said.

'Come on Lelouch….. Show me another one of your tricks damn it.' Naoto thought.

Inside the G-1, Zero and Euphemia reach the bridge of the giant landship.

"Don't worry, they're aren't any cameras. No one is listening." Euphemia tells the Masked Knight.

Lelouch takes off his mask.

 **(AN: Now don't worry, Lelouch won't be causing a massacre this time, his Geass won't go berserk, not at all. I swear it.)**

"So have you decided to help little old Euphie?" she asks her half brother.

"Actually, I wanted to clarify something." he said to his half sister.

"And what's that?" she asks.

"Well first," Lelouch said as his left eye glows with Geass,"I want you to answer my questions."

The Geass took effect.

"Ok then." Euphie says.

"What is your reason for the SAZ?" he asks her half sibling.

"Well… it was for Suzaku." she said.

'So he was right. She DID fall for one of her knights.' he thought.

"Did you love Suzaku?" He asks.

"Yes, with all my heart." she said.

She suddenly snaps out of the Geass.

"Wait, what happened?" Euphie asked.

"I just found out that you had a thing for Suzaku." Lelouch said to her half sister as her head turned red as a tomato.

"Wait, really? I do? How?" she asks.

"Oh I was just thinking that this was just a way to seduce your knight, am I wrong?" Lelouch said.

Euphemia got even redder.

" _B-BAKA!_ WHAT MADE YOU THINK I DID IT FOR "THAT" REASON?!" She said.

'Oh my, what has my friend done to my half sister?' Lelouch says.

"You know, If Cornelia found out, what would you do?" he asked.

"Can we just get to the start of the ceremony and not ask about my love life?" she asks.

"Alright." he said as the Exiled prince gets his phone out.

"Well?" Naoto asks.

"Turns out, she really did fall for her knight." Lelouch says in a whispering voice.

"... so….. When's the wedding?" Naoto asks.

"That depends if Euphemia really wants him badly." Lelouch said.

"Well, we'll stay on standby until- what in the-?" Naoto said.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asks as he puts on his Zero Helmet.

"It's a giant red battleship, nothing like the one from Shikine Island." Naoto says.

 **Mitsunari POV**

The Great Juniper is positioned as planned. All the Titans get to their Knightmares. I got inside the Ifrit and started it up.

 **KMOS 2.0**

 **IF-09 IFRIT**

 **INITIALIZING…..**

The screen starts showing images outside the cockpit. I press the ignition when the 3rd line fills on all 4 bars.

 **STARTUP**

 **COMPLETE.**

 **Normal POV**

Many tiny aircraft, mostly ones carrying Knightmares came from the sky, 500 miles out, the Delphinus is equipped with a Gefjun Disturber, allowing it to fly in unnoticed. The Crew prepare for an encounter with the Titans, Shiro Gets in his Strike, which has equipped the FB Mod. Back in Sector F-208, The Titans and their Knightmares fall from the sky and land. Hi-Zag, the Supreme Commander's Personal Army's Personal Knightmare Frame, a Zagi with parts of a Zago mixed into 1 Knightmare. **(AN: Think of the RMS-106 Hizack)** the Hi-Zags surround the Stadium.

"What in the-? What is this? I demand that the Commander reveal himself!" Euphemia said.

"That would be me." a voice was heard as a giant yellow Knightmare hits the ground.

The Knightmare had a pointy head, its body surrounded with lots of Armor, the Machine looked like a samurai with a cone shaped head. It was the Maximus,Palpatine's Personal Knightmare Frame. **(Think of The PMX-003 The O)**

"I am Palpatine Adam. Supreme Commander of the Titans Special Forces." Adam said.

"Well commander, I demand that these troops are to leave at once!" Euphemia said.

'So… My Father was planning on doing it! Damn!' Lelouch thought while he wore his mask.

"Oh? didn't you just renounced your claim to the throne?" Adam asks.

Euphemia's eyes widen.

"That's right. You renounced your Title but not out in public. That's just cute. But doing it for equality? HA! Now that is a bad joke." Adam said as the Princess fell on all fours.

"But you did one thing right, you helped make it easier for me to bag Zero while Cornelia slipped up on every chance. Now hand him over." Adam said.

Euphemia gets back on her own feet.

"Not until you withdraw your forces at once!" Euphemia said.

The Maximus points its huge Beam Rifle at the Princess. Suzaku was on his communicator.

"Lloyd, get the Lancelot, Club, and Elizabeth ready." Suzaku said.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Just do it!" Suzaku said as he tries to protect his Princess.

"Now boy, move aside." Adam said.

Suzaku refused to move. Lances are pointed at the Maximus. Adam seemed surprised that not even a few Britannians acknowledged his Authority.

"I guess that's what I expected from a few TRAITORS!" Adam said as the Maximus pulls out its manipulator arms that carried Beam Sabers to slice the Gloucesters apart.

"Maybe someone had ought to remind you about the consequences of disobedience. Men!" Adam said as the Hi-Zags pointed their guns at countless Japanese, waiting for the order to massacre them all.

"Fire." Adam said.

Then suddenly without thought, the Hi-Zags began to shoot at almost every Japanese person they could see, alternativley starting a bloody massacre that can only be called 'The Massacre of the Special Zone'.

* * *

 **AN: well….. There is gonna be a lot of shirts, oh. Dear. GOD.**

 **Hi-Zag**

 **Weapons**

 **2x Slash Harkens mounted on the chest**

 **1x Assault Rifle**

 **1x Cannon**

 **2x shoulder mounted Sattel Waffens**

 **Maximus**

 **Weapons**

 **1x Beam Rifle**

 **4x Beam Sabers (first 2 carried by hand, 2 others held by sub-arms)**


	16. The Devil and the Bloody Massacre

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 4: the Sins of the Devil**

 **Stage 16: The Devil and The Bloody Massacre**

 **Normal POV**

Princess Euphemia could only watch as millions died in front of her, she felt like a burden once again, broken, beaten down like a dog. She could only unleash her anger at the one who ordered this massacre.

"YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU! THOSE PEOPLE WERE INNOCENT! THEY DID NOTHING WRONG!" She yelled at the Supreme Commander of the Titans.

"They raised the banner for rebellion. They killed our beloved (more like foolish) Prince Clovis, and they humiliated our Goddess of Victory, and you say what I am doing is wrong?!" Adam said. "Your Father gave you everything you could have ever wanted, a Life, food, clothing, men, knights, an army, even a spot at politics, and you throw it away for NUMBERS?!"

"Guess you haven't changed at all. Haven't you Adam?" a voice spoke to Adam.

"Wolfsheim?" Adam mutters.

The warning sound plays, Adam dodges and turns to meet the foe. It was Wolfsheim's Personal Knightmare, Saladin. **(AN: think of RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" from Gundam 0083 Stardust Memory only without the nuke.)**

The Saladin held its Beam Rifle and Shield, flying with its built-in float unit. The Float unit glows blue.

"For far too long I had let you lived, and now I will correct my mistake once and for all." Wolfsheim said as he points the Beam Rifle at Adam's Maximus.

'Now while he's distracted.' Lelouch thought as he got inside the Gawain.

The cockpit closes.

"C.C." He calls his witch.

"I know." She says as the Green haired witch gets the Gawain back in the air.

* * *

"Come on Euphie! We got to go now!" Suzaku said.

"Suzaku….. I….. I…" Euphie stutters as tears flow out of her eyes.

Suzaku slaps the Princess.

"Crying about it won't help. Once we get to our knightmares, we'll stop this madness!" Suzaku said to her.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the skies of the SAZ…..

"Black Knights! The Titans have used the SAZ as a trap for its victims. Hurry! Save the Japanese! Save Princess Euphemia!" Zero Announces.

The Black Knights charge down to stop the Titans. A Hi-Zag moves in. the Pre-Gekka Charges with its new Claw arm similar to the Guren's right arm.

"Take this you bastards!" Naoto said as the Claw hand grasped the Hi-Zag, activating the radiant wave surger. The Hi-Zag bubbles and Explodes.

* * *

The Blue Knights prepare to sortie.

" **All Pilots report to your knightmares at once! Report to your knightmares at once!"**

Shiro started up his Knightmare.

 **KMOS 1.2.0**

 **EZ-08-FB**

 **READY**

The Catapult in the bow of the ship opens. The 2 doors to the side open like a submarine opening its torpedo valves. The Strike loads up on the Catapult. 3 lights were displayed.

 **Red.**

The Knightmare's Landspinners line up with the catapult.

 **Yellow.**

"Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried, Strike Full Burnern, LAUNCH!" Shiro said.

 **Green.**

The Strike launches from the Catapult. The Strike flies into the air, withdrawing its Landspinners, and activating its float booster unit which used 2 Universal Boosters, giving it much more acceleration. The Blue light at each of the Boosters glows. The Thrusters thrust the Strike into combat as its beam rifle is drawn. The Alphonse, also equipped with the new float unit took-off. The Blue Knights deployed.

* * *

"Have the Cannons fire at that ship!" a man with blonde hair and wearing shades said.

It was Captain Kazuhira Miller. **(AN: you know like the guy from MGS.)** His Blue eyes gaze at the red ship. The cannons lock-on target.

"Fire!" Miller shouts.

The Nautilus's cannons fire up to 9 nine S-Particle Beams from its 3 turrets. The beams strike the ship. Numerous explosions occurs on the ship, the Great Juniper did not have time to deploy the S-Field, thinking that now there was no need for it. **(AN: The Juniper is more like a Gwadan.)** The Cannons on the red ship fire at the Nautilus. Yellow streaks of energy come at the ship. It does not penetrate the S-field.

"Open Missile Pods! Fire!" Miller orders.

The ship's missile pods open and fire Anti-Ship Missiles. The Red Ship's anti-air guns activate, destroying the missiles.

Meanwhile on the ground, the sheer maniacal laughter ensued by Alphonse Vladimir reigned as he killed many people and destroyed many buildings in his custom Zago.

"Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Let's destroy some more! Death! Death! More Death! Paint the town red with blood!" The Jester said as he continues to maniacally laugh.

"You laugh at people's suffering?! How could you!" Shirley said in her own copy of the Nemo.

"Huh?" the Jester says as he dodged the Blade of the Nemo.

"Looks like someone is in trouble." Vladimir said to himself, "Time for your punishment….. LITTLE ONE!"

The Zago charges at the Nemo with it's axe out. Shirley blocked the blow, she counters but misses.

"Awwwww so close." the Jester said.

The Jester tries again, but the Nemo dodges and gets an assault rifle out. The Zago brings out its cannon.

"Let's play then! Dance! Dance!" the Jester said firing his cannon.

The shots missed as the Nemo kept firing back at the Zago. a cannon shot almost hit the Nemo, but thankfully, she got behind a building.

"Aww…. I wanted to play more…." the Jester sighed.

Meanwhile, Rivalz fight Churchill Knox in his Valus. **(AN: evil copy of Raiden)**

"A mere boy thinks he can defeat me? How funny!" Knox says as he throws down the Valus's Tomahawks down on the Raiden.

"Well this kid has lots of tricks on his sleeves!" Rivalz says as he uses the Raiden's Tomahawks to engage the Valus.

The axes clash. The 2 warriors fought as they keep on moving inside the Special Zone. They kept going. The 2 back off. The Raiden fires its Maser Cannon while the Valus fires its Hadron Cannon. The 2 cancel each other out. The 2 charged at each other.

A Burai went and got Kirihara away from the stadium. It was Ohgi.

"These Bastards…. How dare they do this….." He said with venom.

The Saladin and Maximus kept fighting.

"You're getting old Wolfsheim. You can still quit while you live." Palpatine says to the Commander of the Blue Knights.

"Not while you live Adam. not until I kill you!" Wolfsheim shouts at the Maximus as the 2 began to blast each other.

The Saladin and Maximus flew into the air, blasting at each other. The Maximus kept firing its huge Beam Rifle at the Saladin. The Saladin dodges the bolts as it kept firing. The Saladin fires another bolt at the Maximus, The Maximus dodges and the bolt hits a building, leveling it.

The Strike and Alphonse fight the Ifrit, which already is equipped with its own float unit.

"HINJAKU, HINJAKU, HINJAKU!" Mitsunari howls as he fires it beam rifle, the beam rifle fires a Hadron like beam that can cut even energy barriers now that the rifle is imbued with Hadron technology.

The Dynamic Duo dodge the bolts. The Alphonse fires back with a pair of missiles.

"BAKA JANAI!" Mitsunari said in his native tongue as he uses his Darkness to stop time.

Suddenly, time stops. The Ifrit moves freely in time and gets up close to the Alphonse.

"Time moves again." Mitsunari said as time began to resume.

"What the?"

The Ifrit lands a kick to the Alphonse's midsection and kicks it in the face. The Strike fires at the Ifrit.

"Darkness! Time stops now!" Mitsunari says as the Darkness stops time once again.

The Bolt could barely reach the Ifrit. Time stops it completely. The only reason the Ifrit is not effected is that it is hooked up to the pilot, the Geass makes it Immune to the Ifrit, allowing it to move freely. The Knightmare kicks the Strike to the side.

"Time moves again." Mitsunari says as Time begins to resume.

The Strike gets hurled into a building. Shiro gets shaken inside the Knightmare. The Ifrit comes close to the Strike.

"Had enough?" Mitsunari asks.

"I suggest we use the Soul Drive, could be our way out of this." Isaac said.

The Soul Drive activates. The chest opens up to reveal a red orb. The lining in the armor begins to turn red. The Strike gets back on its feet, the Float unit itself turns red. The Ifrit fires its Beam Rifle.

The Strike evades. Shiro notices that the Club and the Lancelot have arrived.

'They must be looking for Euphemia.' Shiro thought.

The Strike flies off to find Euphemia.

"It's impossible to back against! Feel the power of Darkness!" Mitsunari says as he uses his Darkness to stop time again.

The Strike cannot stop along with the flow of time because the Soul Drive is still active. As long as it is active, it will still be in motion in frozen time. However, there is a limit for how long the Soul Drive can keep the Strike from freezing with the flow of time. The Ifrit gives chase.

Shiro managed to find her, she is frozen along with the flow of time as well.

"Oh no." Isaac said.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asks.

"The Flow of time….. Can't stop it…... from…. Freezing…. Us….." Isaac said.

The Strike began to freeze up. The Ifrit closed in.

"Hm…. lets see how long you can move in frozen time." Mitsunari said as he unfroze time.

Time resumes. The Strike moves again. Euphemia sees the Strike.

"Don't worry! We'll get you free and clear from here." Isaac said over the speakers.

* * *

 **Shiro POV**

My senses kick in, its Mitsunari! He's coming in fast!

"Its him…." I said.

"Oh not again…. We'll pick her up later, Let's get him off our backs first." Isaac said.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The Strike flies up into the air. The Ifrit gives chase.

"Darkness! Now stop the wheels of time!" Mitsunari said as he uses his darkness to stop time.

All has stopped moving, including the flow of time.

"Now lets see how long you can still move inside frozen time now that you are getting use to it." Mitsunari says as he uses his Darkness to generate dark spears.

"1 second has passed." The Spears close in on the Strike.

"Oh come on now Shiro, I know you can move even without the Soul Drive, are you just waiting for the right time to move?" Mitsunari said as more spears close in on the Strike.

"2-3 seconds have passed." Mitsunari calls out.

"I wonder how long you can move for. 5 seconds? 4? 3? 2? Or an instant inside frozen time?" Mitsunari says to himself.

The flow of time unfreezed the Strike as it knocked the spears with its right arm, it freezes again.

"It seems you can only move for 1 or 2 seconds." Mitsunari said, "that time is up."

Time resumes. The Strike evades the spears.

'DAMN! Even with the Soul Drive, in the state I'm in, I can only move for a maximum of 2 seconds inside frozen time!' Shiro thought.

"Now let's end this. Here and-" Palpatine shows up on the main screen.

"That's all we can do for today Mitsunari, let's go on back, before our troops get massacred." the Commander said.

"Yes your highness." Mitsunari said as the Ifrit returns to the Juniper.

The Strike returns to normal.

'We will meet again Mitsunari. That I know now.' Shiro thinks as the Lancelot and the Club go and get the Princess back to the Avalon.

"Max. let's head back as well." Shiro said to his friend.

"Right." He said as the 2 head to the Nautilus.

* * *

Back on the Avalon, Princess Euphemia looked devastated.

'Again I acted selfishly, all I'm ever doing is being a burden.' she thought as she stayed in her quarters.

Her knights were in their quarters.

"DAMN IT!" Rai said as he banged his fist on the wall.

'Those guys…. I can't believe they had to do such a thing!' Rai thought.

'Euphie' Suzaku thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in the now ruined SAZ, many Japanese were rallying to Zero.

"The Titans have crushed the hopes and dreams of the people, including that of Princess Euphemia!" Zero announced.

"In an act of what can only be called pure treachery, the Titans killed millions of people, when someone had finally promised to help all people, no matter who they are, they stabbed that person in the back!" Zero announced as the crowd cheers for Zero.

"It is time that a new nation be born. It shall be… THE UNITED STATES OF JAPAN!" Zero finally announces as many begun to cheer his name.

"The Birth of a new nation…" Diethard said with full confidence.

Nunnally was outside the Stadium, she understood why her eyes had been shut during the time she lived in Japan.

She looks up in the sky with full confidence.

'I'll make sure that a tragedy like this NEVER happens again!' she thought as she clenched her fist.

Date: April 14th 2017 a.t.b, the Bloody Massacre is over, the Black Rebellion will reach it's conclusion in the Tokyo Settlement.

* * *

 **AN: oh boy….. The big day is coming folks. Best get writing now. And stay tuned!**


	17. The Devil preparing for Tokyo

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 4: The Sins of the Devil**

 **Stage 17: Preparing for Tokyo**

 **Blue Knights POV**

The Blue Knights begin to ready themselves for a huge battle in Tokyo. Walkers are being loaded along with other knightmare frames. Most of the Knightmares are equipped with float units. Knightmares, tanks, and other vehicles are being loaded onto the transports. Ammunition, Energy fillers, spare parts, even food and medicine are being transported. A new Knightmare Frame is being deployed into combat. It was the Engram Loto, the Loto has the Ability to convert to Tank mode and back to Frame mode. **(AN: Its the Loto from Gundam: Unicorn, only its hands are that of a Guntank)**

"The Commander was a Pilot once?" Shiro asked Max.

"That's right. He had been quite the guy if you ask me." Max said to Shiro.

"So what do we do now?" Shiro asks.

"We fight." Max says.

"Randal is gonna be the Pilot of those thing." Shiro says as he points to the Loto.

"And the Raikou?" Max asks.

"It goes to the Black Knights. Helped us get this far, let's hope they know how to use it." Shiro says.

The 2 head off to board the Nautilus.

* * *

 **Britannia POV**

The Glaston Knights had arrived due to recent events. The Black and Blue Knights are increasing in size and strength, it would be wise to gather the most greatest of warriors. Cornelia put them on standby. She orders the entire army to form a formation in the outer settlement.

Cornelia went to check on her sister. Her sister had recovered from the shock and effects of the Massacre. Euphemia, despite being told by her sister not to fight, decides to fight, she is willing to fight for what she believes is right.

"But why? Why would you want to fight? Against our own flesh and blood?" Cornelia asks her sister.

"Because we are rivals, destined to fight each other and will sooner or later be allies, I can't run forever. I refuse to hide and cower, that is for a person who doesn't have the resolve to fight." Euphemia explains as she leaves.

"You sure you want to do this?" Suzaku asked.

"Nunnally taught me a great lesson in combat, it's that once you cross paths, you will do it again until the cycle is broken. She fights for what she thinks is right. I will do the same, no matter what the burden I carry." Euphemia said to her knight.

She walks away.

'I understand you Nunnally, the only reason you fought is that you did it not only to protect your brother, but to do what is right for you and your beliefs. I will try and do what you did. I will no longer be a Burden.' she thought.

* * *

 **Black Knights POV**

The Black Knights were growing with the help of multiple resistance groups and Britannians, some of them being Nobles who were believed to be radicals. Many had joined the Black Knights after the Massacre. Some had brought weapons and supplies, others brought tactical skills and combat skills.

The Black Knights marched towards Tokyo, being the most armed Insurgent group in Area 11. The have even come in possession of a G-1.

Kaguya Sumeragi was going to see her "future husband" who she already knows now that she heard that Nunnally is part of the Black Knights.

"Kaguya-chan!" Nunnally said in amazement.

"Nunna!" Kaguya said.

The 2 hugged each other. Lelouch was walking down the hallway. Kaguya saw him.

"Lulu!" Kaguya said as she tackles him to the ground.

"Kaguya? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Why to meet my future husband of course." she says.

"Oh really?" he says as his face began to blush.

Nunnally facepalmed at that remark.

'Face it Brother, you're going to have a harem, just deal with it.' Nunnally thought as she left the hallway.

"Shouldn't you be at Mount Fuji?" Lelouch asked as the Japanese Girl got off of him.

"Well, we are gonna get married afterwards, right?" she says.

'If I say no, she'll still be onto me, I tried to reject her once, but that only made things worse for me. Only option now is to prepare for an eventual harem.' Lelouch thought while he breathed deeply.

"Fine. you win." he says.

Kaguya squealed in happiness to finally know that Lelouch accepted her feelings for once.

"But until my father is defeated, that will have to wait." Lelouch said.

"Awwww." Kaguya said.

"Don't worry. I will try to make it happen." Lelouch says as he goes to where the Gawain is.

"Wait but who's got the vessel?" Kaguya asks.

"Diethard will handle it." Lelouch says.

The Black Prince moved forward, as he always as.

* * *

 **Nunnally POV**

Today was the Day that me and Onii-sama take the first leap against our father. But this won't be about me or brother anymore.

"So…. you're going to fight regardless?" I heard a voice.

It was Nemo. she had been watching me ever since we made a contract.

"Nemo…." I said to the Immortal.

"You do realise you're going to fight your people, including your 2 sisters, and you choose to fight regardless." she says to me.

"Well…. It's like this. It's not about me anymore." I say to her.

"Oh?" she says to me.

"It's about everyone. Onii-sama, Shirley, Milly, Nina, Rivalz, Kallen, Naoto, Arthur, Ohgi, Tamaki, Minami, Yoshida, Inoue, Max, Kaguya, Kirihara, even-"

"Shiro?" she says while interrupting me.

"Yeah." i say to her.

"You love him, don't you?" she says.

"Yeah." I said to her.

Ever since he fixed my eyes and legs, so many doors opened for me. He gave me back the life I lived once more, gave me a life I chose to live. He gave me a world filled with colors. He even protected me once. I want to be with him, but I can't tell him my feelings now, he may never accept them…..

"Look. as a wise man has once said, "Just do it." that's it." she tells me.

"Just do it?" I ask.

"Yeah. don't let those dreams be all for nothing. Make them real." She tells me as she leaves.

I go to where the Ganymede is.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The Britannians hold their position on the outer perimeter of the Settlement. The Gawain draws near. Below the Government Bureau, Bartley and the Code R research team are trying to evacuate the Settlement.

"Hurry you fools! We have to get the subject back to the homeland!" Bartley said.

A beeping noise was heard, the container was close to shattering.

"Internal pressure is rising!" the man next to the Container said.

The container broke, Revealing Jeremiah Gottwald, back from the dead and rebuilt with cybernetic machinery.

"No! Not now!" Bartley said.

"Well what's this now Bartley? Would you care to explain before I end up killing you?" Jeremiah said.

Meanwhile outside the Tokyo Settlement. Lelouch was about to make his speech until his sister began doing it for him.

"Britannia! It is I, the Princess who you had thought had died 7 years ago…."

"7 years? Could it be?" Jeremiah said.

"The daughter of the late Marianne vi Britannia, her successor who serves as her Ghost, who will fight with Zero till the end….."

'Well then sister, take the stage.' Lelouch thought.

"Feast your eyes on Nunnally vi Britannia! 4th Princess to the Empire of Britannia!" Nunnally finishes as lights focus onto her as screens show the Ganymede Nemo.

"Wait, did she just say what I think she just said?" a soldier asks.

"It's her Highness! Back from the pits of hell!" another one said.

"But why is she supporting Zero?! What if its a Fake?!" another one said.

"I know that some of you are doubting that it is me, but if you want proof….." Nunnally says as she opens the cockpit, revealing herself.

"Then look no further to me!" she says.

"Yes! It is her! Mistress is alive!" Jeremiah said as he ran off.

"Don't worry my mistress! It doesn't matter if you are with Zero! My place is with that of Lady Marianne and her children!" Jeremiah said.

"Remind me why we picked him up at the road earlier?" Bartley said.

"I demand that all of you surrender by midnight! 12:00 midnight! Not one second afterward." Nunnally said as the screens go back to normal and all the lights go dark.

'I'm no fool dear sister, Tokyo is a Fortress, only a fool would dare to try.' Cornelia thought.

* * *

A timer appeared, it counted down from 24:00. In the Gawain, Lelouch and C.C. have a conversation.

"You know there is no turning back." C.C. says.

"I know, but this is the path I have taken. I won't back away."

Nunnally's phone rang. It was Shiro.

"Shiro?" Nunnally said.

"Nunnally." Shiro said.

* * *

 _(Play Id (Serenity) - Fire Emblem Awakening)_

"Shiro why are you calling?" the girl asked the boy.

"Well….. This could be our last battle together. I just wanted to make sure that you're ready for what comes after this." he said to the girl.

"I don't know anymore. I'm scared." Nunnally said.

"I'm scared too." he says to her.

"Really?" Nunnally asks the boy.

"Yeah." the Boy answers.

"You know….. I wonder, after all of this, why not just live our life together, just the two of us?" The boy said.

'Shiro…' Nunnally thought as an image of the Boy and Girl sitting under a cherry blossom pops in her head.

"You know Shiro, ever since you came here, I felt wonderful because of you." She said to the Boy.

"Nunnally…." Shiro said.

"Shiro I want to tell you something." she says.

"Hm?" Shiro responded.

"Well…. It's like… how should I put it?" she says as she tries to express her feelings for him.

"The Cranes. How many did you fold?" the boy asked.

"Um….. I lost count." the girl said.

"Hm. I lost mine too." Shiro said.

"Eh?" she said.

"Remember when you said that if you fold 1000 cranes, a wish comes true?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah." Nunnally said.

"My wish is to be with you." Shiro said.

"Shiro….." Nunnally said as she reeled in from the revelation.

"My wish was to be with you too." she said.

"Nunnally…. Aishteru." Shiro said.

Nunnally gasped from the confession.

"Shiro… I…. I….. Aishteru." she says back to the boy.

 **(AN: has anyone lost it yet? And no I'm not crying. I just got something in my eye just writing this while playing this song.)**

"Nunnally…" Shiro said.

Nunnally noticed the timer was almost reaching 00:00.

 **10**

"When this is over, will we be together?" she asked.

 **9**

"Yes." Shiro said.

 **8**

Sutherlands and Gloucesters move to the peremiter.

 **7**

"Prepare to surface the Nautilus." Wolfsheim said.

 **6**

"Hey buddy, were surfacing, get off the phone." Max says.

"Alright just give me a few seconds." Shiro said.

 **5**

"Nunnally, this is going to be the last time I may ever hear from you." Shiro said as his eyes begin to water.

 **4**

"I know Shiro. I know." Nunnally said.

"Come on Nunnally, it's about to start." Rivalz said.

"I know." she said to her classmate as her eyes begin to water.

 **3**

"This is it." Lelouch said.

 **2**

'Here I come. Nunnally.' Euphemia thought.

 **1**

"Goodbye." the 2 said before hanging up.

 **0**

* * *

 _(Play Nightmare - Code Geass OST)_

The wall around the Tokyo settlement fell apart. Almost every Britannian unit crumbles under the Buildings, some of them begin to fall down with the wall.

"What the Hell?!" Cornelia shouted as her units fall apart.

The Nautilus surfaces from the water.

"All Hands! Battlestations!" Wolfsheim said.

The combat alarm sounded.

" **All Knightmares are to launch Immediately! All pilots report to your stations!"** The Speaker says.

"Come on!" Max said as Shiro went to their Knightmares.

"So it has begun." Palpatine said as he observed from afar on the Great Juniper.

It was at that moment, that the angel and devil said their blessing to each other, they now go up against the mightiest empire that controls ⅓ of the world. It was at April 15, at 12:00 midnight, in the year 2017 a.t.b, that the Greatest battle of the Black Rebellion has begun. The Battle for Tokyo Begins!

* * *

 **AN: Oh yeah! writing this chapter may have changed my life at this point. I don't know about you, but THIS?! what do you think? just tell me.**


	18. The Devil of Tokyo

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 5: The Devil and The Angel**

 **Stage 18: The Devil of Tokyo**

 **Before the Battle**

 **Great Juniper**

 **Titans POV**

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Mitsunari said at Palpatine.

"That's right. I will be the one to kill the Devil. You have failed multiple times." Adam said.

"You Fool!" Mitsunari says as he is restrained by 2 soldiers.

Palpatine walks away.

"HELL! THATS WHERE YOU WILL BE GOING! A THOUSAND AWAIT YOU WHEN THE DEVIL COMES TO KILL YOU!" Mitsunari howled as he is being taken to the brig for his failures.

Palpatine was going to pilot the Maximus and kill the White Devil himself.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Normal POV**

The Black Knights watched as the outer perimeter fell to ruin.

"Man Lelouch is like one surprise after another." Rivalz said.

"He's a man that deserves some serious praise." Naoto said.

"He still got it." Todoh said.

"Onii-sama….." Nunnally said.

"Don't think you have beaten me yet!" Cornelia said as she tries to steady herself.

"How is the Enemy's air power?" Todoh asked.

"Our allies are hitting them hard in the Izu area, Sado, and Awaji Islands." Chiba said.

"Then now is the time." Todoh said. "Attack!"

The Black Knights charged heroically.

"Third Squad, get the Media Sector!" Todoh ordered. "Sixth Squad get the Harbors! Special Forces keep the lower levels suppressed. All remaining, push in from the Front! Gather any intelligence on the enemy forces to the left!"

"All forces, hear me!" Cornelia says pointing her weapon at the Tokyo Settlement. "Head to the Britannia Government Bureau!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" her forces replied.

She sees a fallen knightmare.

"Quick. Just detach the cockpit block." She said kneeling to the fallen knightmare.

"No! Get to the Bureau. Forget about me." the pilot said.

"Cornelia has been spotted!" Todoh said, spotting her Knightmare Frame. "Surround her!"

"Todoh, you phantom!" Cornelia spat.

"No Princess! Stand aside!" Guilford said, attacking the air as Todoh lept in the air.

"Guilford!" Cornelia shouts.

"The one from Narita!" Todoh said.

"Get away while you can, Princess!" Guilford said.

"You think I'll just run away and leave you to die!?" Cornelia shouts.

"You have to survive your Highness!" Guilford said, blocking Todoh's attack. "For me as well!"

"Go now!" Guilford says tossing his lance away and bringing out a sword. "As your knight, it is my duty to protect you!"

"The blade for the Lancelot." Todoh said recognizing the blade.

"Therefore, I _must_ be the one to stay and fight!" Guilford said as he pointed the blade at Todoh.

"So be it," Cornelia said. "Come back to me alive my knight, that is an order."

"Yes, Your majesty! I will return!" Guilford replied.

* * *

"We'll use the school area as a base." Lelouch said.

"Speaking of school, where's Milly?" Naoto asked.

"Probably trying to ease everyone at Ashford." Kallen said.

"Ohgi, you stand by out there." Lelouch said.

"Right." Ohgi said.

* * *

Guilford jumps backwards from the attacks of Todoh and the 2 of the Holy Swords.

"Colonel!" Asahina exclaimed.

"Lieutenant Colonel!" Senba exclaimed. "Should we pursue?"

"Where are the other units?" Todoh asked.

"They're climbing up the side." Senba answered, becoming distracted as he heard something. "Hmm?!"

"The Glaston Knights?" Guilford pondered.

"We held up on a position just ahead of here. Please fall back." One of the Glaston Knights said.

"Thanks." Guilford said.

"Nothing to it sir." a sandy gray haired man with Violet eyes said. "We don't know whether or not General Darlton is alive or dead, but our duty is with the Viceroy."

"The enemy, what are we looking at?" Guilford inquiries.

"The Frontal assault is a Diversion, we defeat them here, They're rabble." the man said as he puts on his mask that covered his eyes.

* * *

"Yoshida! Get the Raikou we got from the Blue Knights ready!" Lelouch said, barking off orders.

"Got it!" Yoshida said.

"Tamaki, how's Rakshata?" Lelouch asked.

"On the move." Tamaki said.

"Kallen, Naoto, provide her and her team back up." Lelouch said.

"Right!" The Kouzuki Siblings replied.

"Todoh, You Know what to do when you see the target." Lelouch said.

"Understood." Todoh said.

"Now Ohgi." Lelouch said. "Who's the collaborator?"

"Her name is Sayoko Shinozaki." Ohgi said.

'Sayako? Ok then.' Lelouch thought.

* * *

 **Britannian Homeland - Court Conference Room**

"Contact has been lost with the Hiroshima Settlement!"

"Uprisings have appeared in Sapporo as well!"

"And the Chinese Federation has a Naval Fleet ready to go from the East China Sea!"

"The Chinese Federation as well?" Odysseus eu Britannia pondered. "That's all we need, His Majesty isn't even present!"

'He must be at **THAT** place again.' Schneizel thought.

"Lord Odysseus!" a man with brown hair and a mustache said. "Our troops are at the ready, give us a commander!"

"Now let's not get hasty now." Odysseus said. "What the Titans did was unbelievable and abominable. Handle this without thought, and this spread may spread to the entire Area."

"My lord!" the brown haired man said. "We must help Princess Cornelia!"

"Brother, why not you let me go?" Schneizel asked.

"Really Brother?" Odysseus asked. "You would go yourself?"

"Why of course Brother." Schneizel answered.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement**

"Electromagnetic Cannon! Fire!" Yoshida said as he fires the Raikou.

The blast fired and exploded.

"First Special Forces, Move out!" a man said.

"They seem to be defending the Government Bureau." C.C said.

"They're trying to wait for reinforcements so they won't scatter." Lelouch said.

* * *

"Don't move!" Sugiyama said as he cocked the gun. "Were the Black Knights! We have the Building, do as we say and we won't harm you!"

"No way….." a man in dark brown hair said.

"Hello Chief." Diethard said, training his gun on the Chief. "I've brought an exclusive. Shall we broadcast the day when Zero changes all our lives? Now THAT is a real scoop."

"Right." the man next to the Chief said.

"We'll give the public a show so spectacular that we'll exceed anything they expect to see.." Diethard said.

* * *

"You call those things Knightmares?!" Rivalz said as he slashes a Gloucester of that of the Glaston Knights with a MVS axe. "Those are just toys pal!"

"Damn it!" Bart cursed.

Bart's Gloucester gets kicked down. David's Gloucester shoots at the Raiden. The armor is too thick for an assault rifle to damage it.

"What is this thing made off?" the red haired man said.

The Raiden gets its Beam Launcher and fires. it destroys the Glouscesters head. David ejects from the Gloucester as it fell on its back. Claudio and Alfred attack it with their lances. The Lances do nothing.

"What?!" the 2 knights said.

The Raiden picks them up and bashes their heads in and throws them to the side. Edgar's Gloucester fires its Sattel Waffens. The Raiden dodged as it used its landspinners to close the distance. The Raiden gets out a Beam Machine Gun prototype. The Raiden uses its Boosters to jump upward and shoot the Gloucester.

Laser bolts tear right through the Gloucester. The Raiden lands in front of the Gloucester, Shirley's Nemo comes in to add the finishing blow with a kick.

"One more!" she said as she kicked the Gloucester down.

* * *

Euphemia, Suzaku, and Raigo to the hanger. Their Knightmares ready and good to go.

"Now wait! We haven't received orders! Lloyd said. "And that ship is blasting us!"

"Well isn't that a better reason to launch?" Euphemia asked.

"Look, we know how you feel but…." Cecile said as the Ship shook from the blasts coming from the S-Particle Beams hitting the Avalon's shield.

"Fine! Just go then!" Lloyd said. "But don't blame me for anything!"

The 3 launch from the Avalon.

'Nunnally, it's time we end this once and for all.' Euphemia thought. 'This time, I'll show you sister, I'll show you just how strong I am compared to you!'

* * *

"Sir! Its those 3 again!" one of the crewman of the Nautilus said. "They are headed towards the Settlement!"

"So the A.S.E.E.C. are deploying their Knightmares." Wolfsheim said to himself.

The ship's warning alarm activates.

"Sir we found one Unidentified unit…" a radar man said. "It's the Juniper!"

Wolfsheim's eyes widen.

"Have the Columbians surface now! Have them deploy their troops immediately!" Wolfsheim said.

The Columbians surfaced along with other submersible Landing Craft, the crafts land and deploy their troops. The Columbians deploy aerial landing craft and launch Knightmare frames along with other aircraft.

The Salamanders Surface as well along with the Meganium Air Battleships. The Battleships move in to support the ground forces down below. The Salamanders stay to protect the Fleet.

The Titans deploy from the Great Juniper. The Zigi is included in the force.

'Time I put an end to the brat before Adam gets his hands dirty.' Stonewell thought.

The Strike is blasting the Hi-Zags before they could reach the ground. The Maximus launches.

'It's time I end the life of that kid once and for all!' Adam thought as he confronts the Devil.

Shiro's senses go on High Alert,he turns to see the Maximus headed for him, he sees an aura. A very evil yellow aura.

'It's him. Adam. he's come to finish what I had started after I defected from the Military.' he thought.

* * *

The Battle of Tokyo rages onward, the Glaston Knights retreat, the Britannian forces lost a lot of ground during the first few hours of the Battle. the Battle goes in favor of the Black and Blue Knights. The Britannian forces hold their ground with a new formation around the Government Bureau, they hope that if they hold out, they will gain the upper hand. Now with the Titans Intervention, the Battle begins to burn even brighter.

But one question remains.

 **Who will survive?**


	19. The Devil's Rage and Sorrow

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 5: The Devil and The Angel**

 **Stage 19: The Devil's Rage and Sorrow**

 **Normal POV**

The Nemo and the Elizabeth stand face to face. Their pilots ready for combat.

"Nunnally, why do you fight?" Euphemia asked.

"To protect everyone and their future." Nunnally said.

"The Reason I fight is so that peace can be restored. But in order to do that, I must become the Empress of the Empire for that to made into reality." Euphemia said. "And to do that, is to either rise against our Father, or put an end to this nonsense."

The 2 bring out their weapons. They point their guns at each other.

"Then we both know what we must do." Nunnally said.

"Yes dear sister, we have no other choice but to fight." Euphemia said.

"Let's end this-"

"Here and now-"

"So that our dreams and ambitions-"

* * *

"BECOME REALITY!" Cornelia screams, as if the same thought ran through Shiro's, Adam's, Zero's, and her head.

Cornelia charged forth at the Gawain.

"What's wrong Zero?!" Cornelia said in a mocking tone as she struck the Gawain with her sword.

"The specs on this thing are way much more superior to hers!" Zero said, working on the keyboard as Cornelia kept shooting the Gawain.

The Gawain backs away. The Gloucester fires 2 slash harkens and zips on to the Gawain.

"I have you!" Cornelia shouts. "I have your life in my hands!"

"Now I will judge you!" Cornelia said as she points the rifle at the Gawain.

She gets hit with a lance before she could fire. The spear came from Darlton, who was already Geassed.

"Darlton? Why?" Cornelia asks as she fell.

"Don't worry my lady, I have not come to kill you." Darlton said as his eyes rimmed with Geass.

'He made it.' Lelouch thought.

Darlton snaps out of the Geass and witnesses what he assumed was his doing.

"What have I done?!" Darlton said as Cornelia fell to the ground. "Why Princess?!"

"Thank you Darlton." Zero said as the Hadron Cannons fires at the Gloucester.

Before it exploded, Darlton could only say one thing.

" **PRINCEEEEEEEEEES!"**

The Gloucester exploded, killing Darlton in it.

* * *

 _(Play Battle! Zinnia)_

The 2 Princesses duked it out in the Settlement. The Elizabeth and Ganymede shot at each other. They both dodged each other's shots. They draw their melee weapons.

"NUNNALLY!" Euphemia shouts as she charges at the Nemo.

"EUPHIE!" Nunnally shouts as she shouts at the Elizabeth.

The 2 clashed with great amounts of power. The Nemo attempts to slash the Elizabeth. The Elizabeth dodges and uses its Float unit to hide behind the Buildings. Nunnally activates her Geass to see where Euphemia will strike from.

'The Right!' Nunnally thought as the Elizabeth attacked from one of the Buildings on the right.

The Nemo blocks it.

"What?!" Euphemia said.

"I can see the future! I can see the future of this battle! I can see everyone's future!" Nunnally shouts as she knocks the Elizabeth back.

The Elizabeth uses its Slash Harkens to attack the Nemo. The Nemo grabs the harkens using its MVSs. The Elizabeth brings its double spear to bear. Euphemia tries to stab the Nemo, but it misses. The Harkens return.

The 2 get their ranged weapons and began shooting at each other. The Elizabeth shoots her VARIS Rifle at the Nemo. The Nemo dodges the shot and uses its TERA Rifle. The Rifle shoots and delivers a hit to the Float Unit.

The Elizabeth ditches the float unit. The Nemo and Elizabeth zip from building to building, firing at each other. The 2 kept shooting at each other. The 2 kept using their Blaze Luminous. They eventually ran out of ammo.

"The TERA Rifle's empty?" Nunnally said.

"The VARIS is out?" Euphemia said.

The 2 Princesses ditch their ranged weapons and go back to melee combat. The 2 Knightmares jumped and clashed again. The Princesses kept fighting while the Strike and Maximus fought in the air.

* * *

 _(Play Time Crisis - Wild Dog Theme)_

The Strike and The Maximus shot at each other. Their Pilots gritting their teeth.

"I had always despised you! I always did since you and I met!" Adam said as he fires at the Strike.

The Strike dodges the shots.

"You are a warmonger! All you ever do is hurt people! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Shiro said as he fires back.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Adam says as he dodges and fires at the Strike.

The fight sooner or later came close to the Bureau. Gun turrets that were to protect the Bureau get blown up every time a laser bolt hit the Bureau. The Strike fires back at the Maximus. The 2 kept shooting and dodging at each other.

The Maximus lands a shot on the Strike's left arm. The arm explodes. Shiro uses the TERA core inside him to work a replacement arm. The fight was taken to the ruins of the Settlement. The Strike's replacement arm came on and activated. A shield materialized and was grasped by the Strike.

"HINJAKU HINJAKU HINJAKU!" Adam says as he chased the Strike deep in the ruins.

The Strike's Beam Rifle gets destroyed. The Strike gets its Beam Saber out.

"You think 1 Beam Saber is enough against me?!" Adam shouts as the Maximus withdraws its Rifle and brings out its 4 Beam Sabers. The other 2 being held by the Manipulator arms.

The Maximus swings its 2 Beam sabers on its right. The Shield gets destroyed. The Strike brings out its other Beam Saber.

The Strike charges at the Maximus. It tries to land a blow on the Knightmare, but it blocks it with its 2 Beam sabers in its manipulators. It backs away before the Maximus could slice the Strike with the Beam sabers in its hands.

The Maximus gets hit from behind. It was the Zigi.

"Stonewell! You traitor!" Adam says as he turns his attention on the Zigi.

'I won't let you rob me of the one kid that made me and Holly feel like a family!' Stonewell thought as an image of him, Shiro and his wife, Holly Stallone, in a picture frame of Shiro eating a cake came into his mind.

The Zigi charged. The Maximus hits the Zigi with its Beam Sabers. The Sabers cut the Zigi's left arm off. The Zigi shoves its sword into the Maximus's cockpit block. The Blade does not reach the Cockpit, but leaves a hole in the Armor.

"Now Die!" Adam said as the Beam Sabers in its manipulator arms Stab the Zigi.

The Zigi falls and explodes.

" …." Shiro said before going into a fit of rage. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"Hm?" Adam said.

"YOU ANIMAL! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Shiro said.

"Him? Wrong? He tried to betray Me." Adam said. "So I killed him."

"YOU MONSTER!" Shiro said as he charged at the Maximus.

 _(Play Shining Gundam/Finger Theme)_

The Soul Drive Activates. Revealing the true nature of Shiro's power, while unveiling the Strike's true appearance.

"You fool." Adam said as the Strike puts its beam sabers away.

Its hand glows with Shiro's Light. The Hand touches the Maximus. Shiro's Sorrow turned into anger, making the Soul Drive even more powerful, so as the hand that grasped the Maximus's head.

"You think that will get the best of me?" Adam said.

"What?!" Shiro said.

'It's not working?! But how?!' Shiro thought.

 _(Play Code Geass OST - Final Catastrophe)_

The Maximus kicks the Strike in its midsection, then kicks it in the face. The Strike regains balance. Shiro knows that the hole in it's armor is his best bet. He tries to strike there. The Beam saber from the manipulator arm cuts off the strikes right hand.

The Strike tries the left hand. The Maximus withdraws the Beam sabers in its hand and catches a punch thrown by the Strike. Before the beam sabers on the Maximus's manipulator arms try to stab the Strike, a Loto knocked into the Maximus.

"YOU BASTARD!" Randal shouted on the mic.

"No Randal! Retreat! That is an order!" Shiro says.

"No! Get to the Government Bureau!" Randal yells at him. "NOW!"

The Strike flees for the Bureau as fast as it could as the Loto held the Maximus at bay. Throwing punch after punch, Randal was determined to get his Friend to the Bureau. Adam knocks the Loto off the Maximus. It tries to fly up. The Loto grabs the Maximus by the leg.

"I won't let you!" Randal said.

"YOU FOOL!" Adam said as he used the Beam sabers in the manipulator arms to cut the Loto's arms off.

It gets its beam rifle and points it at the Loto.

"Now die like the rest." Adam said as he points the crosshairs line up on the Loto.

The lock-on tone plays. The crosshairs overlap. Adam fires the Beam Rifle. The yellow beam penetrates the Loto.

"SHIROOOOOOOOOO!" Randal said as his Loto exploded.

Shiro felt Randal's life end from within the Strike. Randal was gone. He had died because Shiro ran away, or at least that is what he thought. The Strike kept going. The Soul Drive deactivates. Shiro's will to fight began to plummet.

* * *

The White Fang tried to stop Adam, only for Alexandria to witness the death of the 2 brothers that were her friends. The 1st brother was killed by a beam rifle shot from the Maximus, the other was slashed to pieces. Alex's unit was all that remained, it was heavily damaged during the battle.

When Jeremiah had revealed himself inside the Siegfried, he looked everywhere for his princess, thinking that he has not failed Lady Marianne. it is revealed to Lelouch that he subsequently almost killed the most loyal person that his mother ever had, he felt ashamed by his own actions. Of course Jeremiah had subsequently almost murdered Lady Marianne's son, he now knows that Lelouch IS Zero, and now fights for the Black Knights.

Suzaku Kururugi watched as Adam mercilessly killed his own fellow Britannians without thought. Back then, Cornelia had told him that Shiro was the White Devil, a legend that had thought to had been a myth until confirmed in several battles against the Empire that confirmed that he was real. He knew now that a man who would mercilessly kill people, including his friends, cannot be afford to survive.

* * *

April 15, 2017 a.t.b: the Black Knights have almost surrounded the Government Bureau. A Britannian Naval Fleet gets ripped in 2 by the Nautilus's first shot with the Sakura Cannon, the super weapon that Nina and Huey designed was a success. Schneizel orders the Fleet to retreat, knowing that as long as the Sakura Cannon is still online, Casualties will be inevitable. The Avalon is shot down but is intact.

The Black and Blue Knights hold the advantage, if they punch through the next defense formation, Tokyo will be theirs.

 **Who will survive?**


	20. The Devil's Light

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 5: the Devil and the Angel**

 **Stage 20: The Devil's Light**

 **Suzaku POV**

"You're going to WHAT?!" Rai said.

"I'm going to stop Adam. If he's goes down, this whole madness ends." I say to him.

"Oh no!" Rai said as his Lancelot Club grabbed the Lancelot, trying to keep me from getting closer to Adam. "I am not letting you go at him alone!"

I give him a very stern serious look.

"Ok then." Rai said as he let go knowing that if he didn't, I'd shoot him off me.

That man had been responsible for killing millions of people, and those people almost had their dreams realized when Euphie was about to give them the SAZ. I'll avenge the lives of those people here and now by stopping him.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The Lancelot had begun to intercept the Maximus. Suzaku could not stand the existence of someone who would dare crush the hopes and dreams of his Princess, and get away with murdering thousands of people just to tear Euphemia's dreams apart.

"So the traitor that killed his father wants to be a hero now?" Adam said to Suzaku.

"I won't stand by and let you kill anymore people! You crushed Euphie's own dream of peace!" Suzaku said. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LIVE FOR IT!"

"So now you defect to the Black Knights, or maybe you just want revenge?" Adam said.

"I don't give a damn about any of those! I won't let you claim another soul!" Suzaku said to Adam.

"I hate heroes. Always did." Adam said.

The two warriors duked it out. The Lancelot began firing its VARIS Rifle. The Maximus dodged and fired as the Lancelot used its Blaze Luminous Shield. The Lancelot's energy shield blocks most of the shots. Suzaku tried to get as close as he could so Adam would not have time to react. The 'Live' command told him to keep his distance at all costs.

"I guess that 'Live' command really is a double-edged blade." Adam said.

The Maximus fires more shots at the Lancelot. Eventually, one shot got the float unit. The Lancelot falls to the ground.

"Now for that child." Adam said as he went Inside the Bureau.

* * *

 **Inside Government Bureau**

Shiro made his way into the control room for the Government Bureaus guns. He pulls out a Data-Knife, a Knife that can hack into any system. It can work on anything, phones, computers, any electronic can be hacked with just a simple knife, even if there was no port to put it into.

"Shiro over here!" Isaac said, his light pointing to the console that controlled all the Government Bureau's defense systems.

Shiro shoves the Data-Knife into the console and hacks the system. Shiro decides to reverse the IFF codes of the Knightmares outside so that the defense system recognizes the Black and Blue knights as allies. Isaac looks at the screen as all the IFF codes are being reversed.

 **DEFENSE SYSTEM POWERING DOWN….**

 **DEFENSE SYSTEM OFFLINE…..**

"I think you did it." Isaac said as Shiro took the knife out of the console.

* * *

 **Outside the Bureau**

The Guns on the walls of the Government Bureau deactivate and retreat back inside. With the guns out of commission, the Black and Blue knights began to charge one more time.

"Keep them back! If we lose formation, this battle will be lost!" Guilford said.

"Charge! Break their ranks and crush them!" Todoh said as the Black Knights charged heroically.

* * *

 **Inside the Bureau**

"We did it….. We pulled it off. Now let's get outta here." Isaac said as the 2 made their way out.

* * *

 **Euphemia POV**

I had grabbed Suzaku just in time, Sister was ok I guess, I got her off the roof and gave her to Rai so he could get her to somewhere safe. Most of the men were being killed, there was nothing I could do, Nunnally had defeated me.

I know that I can surpass her, but only when the time is right. I will keep on fighting her, and one day, I will be victorious. I just hope that the fighting will end once and for all.

 **Normal POV**

The Strike makes its way out of the Bureau. But unknown to Shiro, the Maximus was waiting to strike from above. The Maximus Fires a Beam Rifle at the Strike. The Strike dodged the Beam. The Strike fires back at the Maximus. The Strike's head gets blown off by a beam coming from The Maximus's Beam Rifle.

The Maximus kicks the Strike onto the top of the Juniper. Shiro used his TERA core to repair the Strike. The Maximus lands on the ship.

"You know, I thought you were just a pain in the neck. But now I know that you're an even bigger pain in the neck than anything else possible!" Adam said as the Maximus drew near.

The Strike tries to throw a punch on the Maximus. It catches the punch and kicks the Strike in its midsection. The Knightmare gets knocked to the the rear edge of the ship. The Maximus tries to knock the Strike over the edge, but the Strike gets away. The Strike gets its Beam rifle and fires. The Maximus dodges.

"Oh how I will love it when you SUFFER!" Adam says as he Knocks the Strike down again.

"You bastard….." Shiro growled.

"You know, I hated you mostly because you had to try and be the hero of all things." Adam said. "They're no heroes in this world kid!"

The Maximus grabs the Strike by the head.

"Doesn't a story need a hero?" Shiro said.

"This isn't about some stupid 'balance' you brat!" Adam said tossing the Strike on the top of the ship.

The Maximus draws its Beam Sabers out. The Strike pulls its own sabers out. Shiro uses the TERA core to rebuild the Strike's head. The 2 warriors charged at each other. The Strike tries to get one of the sabers in the hole in the armor of the cockpit block.

"That won't work!" Adam said as the Beam sabres on the Maximus attempt to cut the Strike.

The Strike backs away from the Maximus. The Strike fires 2 slash harkens from its waist to knock the Beam Sabers in the Maximus's manipulators. The sabers are knocked away from the Maximus's manipulators. The Maximus charges at the Strike. The Strike swings its beam sabers. The Maximus blocks the attack.

"How about you get lost!" Adam says as he kicks the Strike again.

The Strike falls off the ship but uses its float unit to stay in the air. The Maximus activates its Float Unit and flies after the Strike.

'DAMN! What other weapon do I have that can work? He's a combat expert! And I'm not on the same level he is! What am I supposed to do?' Shiro thought. 'No! There IS a weapon that can withstand the heat of a Beam Saber!'

* * *

 _(Play Shining Gundam/Finger Theme)_

The Soul Drive activates, revealing the Strike's true form once again.

"HERE I GO!" Shiro said as the Strike's right hand glows yellow.

'You fool. You cannot win. Even with that power you won't defeat me.' Adam thought.

The Strike tries to go after the Hole in the Maximus's armor. Adam realises that he is aiming that attack at the hole Stallone made. He tries to cover it. The Strike balls its hand into a fist. The hand began to spin like a drill as it balled into a fist.

"Got ya!" Shiro said as the spinning punch rips right through the arm.

"Not yet you fool!" Adam said as he draws a beam saber with his remaining arm and cuts the Strikes hand off.

"I'm not done yet!" Shiro said as he uses the left hand.

The hand balls into a fist and spins. The Beam saber and Left hand come into contact. The heat levels are the same, so neither burn out.

"It's Useless!" Adam says as the Beam saber cuts off the left arm of the unit.

* * *

 _(Music stops)_

Adam laughs as he switches his beam rifle to automatic and fires on the Strike. One of the bolts hits the cockpit, hitting Shiro somewhere to the right of his head and grazed it. He screams in pain.

'Shiro?' Nunnally thought as she felt something was calling her.

"You thought that being the Hero would help you find the truth? Let alone making the world a safer place? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Adam said as he continued to laugh and damage the Strike even more.

'Nunnally… I'm sorry I couldn't grant your wish….' Shiro said as he lost consciousness.

The Strike loses all its power and falls to the ground there is no one who could catch it, everyone's too busy fighting and Nunnally can't reach him in time.

Nunnally could only watch as her only lover fell to the ground, shaking her head in denial as she thought that Shiro had died and she could not do anything to protect him.

"SHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nunnally screams his name as the Strike continued to plummet.

'Is this how it ends?' Shiro thought as his Knightmare fell.

* * *

 **Shiro POV**

"IDIOT!" I heard a voice say.

I looked and I saw my younger self looking at me.

"You're just gonna quit? Just like THAT?!" the younger me said.

"I lost, I can't win against those odds." I said to my younger self.

"You faced those same odds and struck gold from those several times." my younger self said to me.

"I was only lucky." I said.

"That was not luck!" My younger self said.

"Well this is different!" I said to myself.

"Then what about Nunnally?!" my younger self said. "DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HER?!"

"I DO!" I shout.

"Then you already know what to do!" my younger self said.

"And what's that?" I ask.

"Never give in!" my younger self said. "How else did you get far?!"

I stutter. He was right. How did I make it here in the first place? I never ran or gave in easily. I know I can turn this around, but how? I don't have any power at all.

"Yes you do." My younger self said to me, reading my mind.

'Geass?' I thought.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _(Play Excerpt from the Union)_

The Geass symbol on Shiro's hand glowed.

'That's right. My Geass. My friends.' Shiro thought as the symbol glowed even more in the night sky.

The Strike began to glow all of a sudden.

'That's not all….. My reason for living…. It was…. It was…..' the boy thought as the Strike began to reactivate.

"The Energy Gauge….." Isaac said as the energy gauge began to look like the Strike was energized.

The float units activate. Holding the Strike in place. The Knightmare began to startup again.

 **KMOS 1.0**

 **EZ-08-FB STRIKE[FB MOD]**

 **READY**

'My reason for living was….' Shiro thought. 'NUNNALLY!

Shiro's eyes open as the Strike's eyes glowed once again. The Soul drive reactivates. The Strike reveals its true form. A light glowed from it.

"What is that?" Adam said.

"Shiro….." Nunnally said. "Thank god…"

"That bastard surprises me every time." Naoto said.

"He's still got juice left." Max said.

"Go get him friend." Lelouch said.

"Get him!" Rivalz said.

"I knew he had it in him!" Wolfsheim said.

"What in the hell is this?" Adam said "a new weapon?"

"A warmonger like you would not understand this power flowing in my body!" Shiro said.

"A power flowing within you?" Adam said pointing the Maximus's Beam rifle at the Strike. "You think THAT can destroy a Knightmare Frame?!"

"GO TO HELL!" Shiro says as he ejects.

The Cockpit transforms into a Core Fighter. **(AN: this seems familiar somehow….. I think….)**

"A Core Block system?! No matter!" Adam said as he presses the trigger.

Nothing happened. Adam was shocked to know that nothing happened as he pressed the trigger multiple times.

"Maximus! Why won't you move?!" Adam said as he tried to move the Maximus.

"Now GOOOOOO!" Shiro yells as his Core Fighter slams right into the hole in the Maximus, impaling it with its nose cone.

The Nose cone penetrates the Cockpit, impaling Palpatine in the heart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed as his Knightmare Frame gets smashed into a wall of the Government Bureau.

The core fighter knocks the Maximus into the Bureau. The fighter loses power.

"I did it… I…...won…." Shiro said as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 _(Play Mobile Suit Gundam OST 1 Track 05 - Relief)_

The fighter fell out of the Maximus as it exploded. The Gawain catches the Fighter. The Britannian Forces surrendered and the Titans fled the Area. The Black and Blue Knights hoist their guns in the air and let out a cry of victory. Shiro was put in a hospital in the Settlement, Nunnally stayed with the boy as he recovered.

It was April 15 2017 a.t.b. At 7:00 when the sun rose from the sky, bathing Area 11 in light. It was a Pyrrhic Victory for the Black and Blue Knights. Zero had announced to the world that the Tokyo Settlement has fallen, The Britannian Empire had finally lost its Invincibility. It was at that moment that Area 11 was recognized as the United States of Japan. Most of the Britannian populace were given the choice to leave or stayed. Many had stayed, some of those that stayed were Noblemen, who believed that Britannia no longer needed to hold on to the Idea of competition and that the strong dominate the weak. Some of them stayed because they want to help the fight the good fight in the future. Some stayed because they had lived here for as long as they can remember. They would not want to leave that behind.

Some had stayed because they want to mend the bonds between Britannian and Japanese together, Like Euphemia would have wanted. Those who left took boats back to either the Homeland, or Area 7, Hawaii. In less than a few hours, Japan and Britannia signed a nonaggression pact, neither side would invade each other to risk war ever again. Kaguya was made Prime Minister. Ohgi and Villeta got married. The Student Council of Ashford stayed in the Black Knights, knowing that they will go back when the fighting really ends.

The Blue Knights were now recognized as heroes in the Black Rebellion, some have called the Rebellion the Black-Blue Rebellion. Commander Wolfsheim gave the medal of Honorary Knight to Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried. Nunnally saw him as a Lover. She will cherish the memories of when they first met.

The ASEEC Corp also left, leaving the Avalon behind, there was nothing that could be done for it. It was left for the Black Knights to scavenge. The fate of the ASEEC Corp remains to be seen when they arrive at the homeland. Cornelia was also being brought back. With the data from Code R and its discoveries, they managed to give Cornelia a cybernetic reconstruction of her arm. As for her Rifle Sword, it is rumored that Nunnally holds the blade. Cornelia let her keep it. She did not need the gun anymore, she had a backup copy in the homeland just in case.

It was at that moment that Nunnally became known as the Black Angel for her generosity as a Princess and her skills as a Knightmare Pilot who is now considered the 2nd Marianne.

* * *

 **AN: Japan is Free, Adam's Dead, Euphemia is alive, Nunnally isn't blind and crippled, the Black Knights stay with Lelouch despite knowing he is Britannian Royalty, and I need to work on a Epilogue.**


	21. The White Devil and The Black Angel

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 5: The Devil and The Angel**

 **Last Stage: The White Devil and the Black Angel**

 **Shiro POV**

 **Day after Battle of Tokyo**

I open my eyes and look around, I was in a Hospital. Then I heard a voice I thought I never hear.

"Oh thank god! You're alive!" The Voice said. It was Isaac.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You just became a war hero. That's all." Isaac said. "Oh, and Nunnally's lying on your belly."

I look to see the Brown haired girl sleeping on my belly. I use my Light to make Electricity. I touched her a little bit.

"EEEEP!" Nunnally yelped.

She notices I'm awake.

"Well you wake finally." Nunnally said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Well at least your ok." Nunnally said as she got closer to me.

"Nunnally? What are you doing?" I ask, seeing her face get red as Kallen's hair.

Suddenly she grabbed my face and kissed me. My eyes widen. What if Lelouch sees me? It didn't matter any more since I held her fragile body in my arms. We stayed just like that for a few minutes, just kissing deeper and deeper.

 **Lelouch POV**

I go to where Shiro's room is and open the door. Then I saw the one unforgivable thing I have to witness. He is making out with my sister. MY FREAKING SISTER! Naoto tried really really hard not to have me kill the little bastard myself. I will not let this charade continue anymore.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shout.

 **(AN: The Bro Code has just been cracked.)**

"Wait! Onii-sama! I can-"

"PROTECT A MAN WHO YOU ENTICED INTO HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH?! LIKE HELL HE'S GETTING OFF EVER!" I shout.

"LOOK EVEN I WAS FINE WITH YOU AND KALLEN, THIS IS NO DIFFERENT!" I heard Naoto said.

"ARE YOU KISSING MY SISTER?!" I say to him.

"N-no?" Naoto said.

 **Shiro POV**

How could this get anymore worse than it should be?

"Hey what's going- NUNNALLY VI BRITANNIA LAMPEROUGE IS THAT YOU IN THE BUSHES!?" Milly exclaimed.

"Wait wha- WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Shirley exclaimed.

"You know, If Marianne was alive, she'd be proud of you." C.C. said.

"YOU DARE TO SEDUCE MY MISTRESS NUNNALLY?" I heard Jeremiah said.

'Man…. I'm so gonna die here.' I thought.

* * *

 **Pendragon, Britannia**

 **Britannian POV**

"Can't believe what happened in matter of hours." Guinevere su Britannia said.

"Yes. to think the Black and Blue Knights had actually succeeded to the point where they liberated an Area Colony…" Odysseus said.

"Yes…. It is Tragic." Schneizel said.

"Right….. Tragic that we lost millions of our own troops." Carine ne Britannia said.

"Still… thanks to what Nunnally and Lelouch did….." Odysseus said.

"Our Investors may as well be broke from all the uprisings in almost every Area colony, and if that wasn't bad enough, we got the EU, and The Chinese Federation on the offensive. Britannia has a lot to rebuild on." Guinevere said.

"Well what can we do in preparation for something like this?" Odysseus said.

"We'll just have to be more…. Productive…." Guinevere said.

"Productive how?" Carine asked.

"Simple, we just do something that can help us be ready in case those 2 decide to act." Guinevere said. "I'll explain the rest later, for now we have to end all of this here and now."

The 4 members of the Royal Family went their separate ways.

'Well Lelouch, guess now I mustn't hold back at all.'

* * *

 **Blue Knights HQ**

 **Shiro POV**

 _(Play_ _Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope (1977) Soundtrack 24 The Throne Room End Title)_

I was reporting into HQ to officially be Knighted and given the medal of Honor for my courage in the Blue Knights during the Battle of Tokyo. The door opened. To my left was Max. he was getting knighted too. We walked across the room and saw our comrades. The comrades that fought by our side.

"Can't believe this is happening." Max said.

"I know." I tell him.

We kept on walking and made it to the other side of the room. The commander had a sword in which to knight us with. Me and Max kneeled. The commander puts the sword on top of my right shoulder, then to my left.

"For your courage and valor, you had deserved the title none could hold." The commander said as he puts the sword on Max's right shoulder, then to his left.

"Rise Fellow Knights!" he said as we stood as he said. "From this point forward, you will be recognized as the Knights of Honor and you are hereby given the Medal of Honor."

He puts the sword away and presents us the Medal of Honor, we take the Medal and pin it on our uniforms.

"From this day forward you are both Knights as of this day forward. Now go! Valiant Blue Knights of Justice!" the Commander said as everyone began to clap.

"Yes! Your Majesty!" we shout.

The commander was an Archduke, but he was a good one, stern and caring for his men.

We left the room. I don't know what happens now, but I can tell that the Black Rebellion will be the first thing that will change the world.

 **Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried: Signing off.**

 **Nunnally POV**

Shiro and I fell in love, I'm not sure it will make me stronger, but I know it will make me strong. Because I have seen the Future beyond. I will become strong, for Shiro. Until fate binds us forever till Death separates us...

* * *

 _(Play Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin IV (Ending Original Song)_

 _Sora no kanata de arasoi ga hajimaru_

 _Hoshi ga shizuka ni matataku you ni..._

 _Hagane no yoroi ni mi wo tsutsundara_

 _Kokoro ga higeki wo matotte shimatta_

 _Heiwa no negai wa mou kikoenai_

 _Gareki ga kuzureru oto ni kesarete_

 _Ugokihajimeta rekishi no haguruma_

 _Mukau saki niwa zetsubou shika nai_

 _Minna shitte iru noni naze? Naze? Naze?_

 _Sora no kanata de arasoi ga hajimaru_

 _Hito wa oroka ni ikite wa shinu no_

 _Dakedo itoshii inochi no tame ni_

 _Semete asa made inorimashou ka_

 _Heishi ga nagashita chi wa kawakazu ni_

 _Osanai namida wo shu ni someru deshou_

 _Seigi to nadzuketa yokubou no moto_

 _Nikushimi dake ga rensa shite yuku_

 _Shinigami ga matsu jikuu no kouya de_

 _Saigo ni "ai" no tsuyosa wo shiru no ne_

 _Minna motte ita noni naze? Naze? Naze?_

 _Sora no kanata de arasoi ga hajimaru_

 _Sono shikabane ga michi ni naru made Ashita umareru inochi no tame ni_

 _Tsugi no mirai wo inorimashou ka_

 _Sora no kanata de arasoi ga hajimaru_

 _Hoshi ga shizuka ni matataku you ni..._

 **The End**

 **AN: Thank you! All of you! You had made this project Entirely possible! If it. were not for you, I would not have been able to finish this story. Thank you. Until we meet again. I also was planning on a sequel, so don't change that Dial!**


End file.
